Sakkaku no sekai
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Un amor que se ve frustrado por diversas maneras y un grupo de chicos con una infancia no muy "alegre" se mezclan en un mundo donde nada es lo que parece y las ilusiones están a flor de piel.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes que podrán diferenciar a continuación son de su proveedora, o sea yo. A esepción de uno que es nombrado durante una pequeña conversación, que fue creado por Masashi Kishimoto, gran mangaka que me da la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** pues… no las diré específicamente, lo mejor será que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Extras:** -

_**Prólogo**_

En una oficina de una aldea cercana a Konoha tres hombres se hallaban sentados en sus sillas.

El mayor de ellos estaba dandole la espalda a una ventana, su silla tenía ruedas y era el anfitrión de la junta. El segundo mayor estaba frente a él, o sea de cara a la ventana; era el invitado. El último hombre y más pequeño de los tres estaba parado, apoyado contra una pared y cruzado de brazos. Su mirada está perdida en las vueltas que da el ventilador. Lentamente va contando hasta que llega a la décima vuelta.

—Si no tienes el cuerpo de este sujeto para las siguientes veinticuatro horas serás hombre muerto —repetía constantemente el invitado a la reunión.

Éste último se levantó de la silla, tirándola en el proceso y, con un fuerte golpe, cerró la puerta a su espalda. De esta manera se retiró de la habitación y dio por terminada la junta.

—Las cosas no están muy bien desde la muerte de Kakuzo-sempai, ¿verdad? —comentó el chico con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. — ¿No crees que es hora de renovar el método?

— ¡No nos ensuciaremos las manos! —le gritó a su hijo pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué sigues utilizando a los demás? —hizo una pausa y vio como su padre iba aumentando su cólera —. ¿Qué hay de mi hermana? ¿Y mi hermano?

—Nacieron para eso —. Fue una contestación cortante y que albergaba a todos, incluído al hijo que tenía en frente.

—No. Es hora de que las cosas cambien —sentenció el joven. Al momento de decir eso el hombre comenzó a ver las sombras acercarse. —Tú eres el problema —el jutsu había comenzado a tener efecto.

—¡No juegues! —le gritó el padre. Para este momento no podía ver nada. — ¡Muéstrate, hijo! ¡Vamos!

—fue la última palabra que pronunció antes de sentir ese dolor en la espalda, a la altura del pecho.

Una kunai atravesó la piel del hombre. El más joven había utilizado bien el jutsu y atacado cuándo era debido.

Cuando vio a su padre tirado en el piso, notó que su arma había dado en el blanco. Estaba clavada sobre la espalda, a la altura del pecho. Con esto deshizo el jutsu.

Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo de su progenitor. Tomó el extremo que sobresalía de la kunai y lo giró. Mientras giraba el objeto que todavía estaba clavado en la espalda del hombre, la sangre abundaba en el suelo y en las manos del autor del hecho. Los gritos atroces del sujeto que agonizaba en el suelo se oían por todas partes, hasta que se calmaron. Fue el silencio de ultratumba el que apareció, bailando feliz sobre la cabeza de su víctima.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa y retiró la kunai.

—Mamá… estoy harta de esto —le decía la muchacha mientras su madre se miraba en el espejo. —No quiero seguir complaciendo a los hombres cada miserable noche de mi maldita vida…

—Naciste para eso… necesitábamos una hija —le contestaba la madre a su hija rubia, y sínica. La muchacha la contemplaba con la mirada cargada de dolor.

— ¿No crees que debería haber algún cambio? —la chica se acercaba cada vez más a su madre, pero ella no le daba importancia.

—No dejes que tu hermano te llene la cabeza con esas cosas —la mujer se paró de la silla y se giró.

—Tu hermano está un tanto…

— ¡No lo digas! —gritó y de inmediato su mano se aferró al cuello de su madre.

Por más que la mujer la patease o la golpease, ella no la soltaría. Los gritos de su madre quedaron opacados debido a la compresión de las cuerdas vocales. Su madre paró de gritar y su cuerpo dejó de moverse. La ausencia de oxígeno era demasiado para ella.

La muchacha la soltó y el cuerpo frío de la mujer cayó a sus pies. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no se molestó en serrárselos. Le acarició el vientre y luego se percató de que un nuevo hermanito venía en camino, él también murió o moriría.

—No visitarás en infierno —susurró.

Un pequeño castaño estaba arrodillado en el suelo, las manos ensangrentadas y un cadaver descuartizado frente a él. Tomaba los cuchillitos que manipulaba casi como si fueran juguetitos y los introducía en el cuerpo de uno de los nobles más poderosos de su tierra. La poca fuerza vital del hombre la absorbía conforme pasaba el tiempo.

—Chibi —le llamó la voz de su hermano mayor a lo que se dio vuelta. —Estos son los últimos cadáveres que "tratarás" para alguien más —. El pequeño sonrió, a la vez que corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

—Ahora haremos lo que queramos… el juego que más deseabas comenzó —le informó con una sonrisa su hermana mayor.

—Gracias —les decía al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia los cadáveres.

El procedimiento fue lento y el niño disfrutó de cada segundo.

Sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de sus progenitores acariciaban con suavidad el vientre de la que había sido su madre. De a poco, de la pareja solo quedaron lo huesos, el resto fue eliminado en el proceso. El olor a quemado ya se hizo familiar al cabo de una hora.

—…Listo —dijo una vez acabado. — ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—Nos mataron por un ajuste de cuentas —explicó el mayor. — ¡Hemos renacido!

La joven sacó una libreta y tomó una lapicera. Se las pasó a su hermano mayor, éste la abrió, se sentó en el piso. Sus hermanos menores lo rodearon para poder ver lo que escribía…

_Un amanecer de verano, una perra y un asesino tenía a su primer hijo. Le eligieron un nombre que a los veinticinco años olvidó y reemplazó. Al niño lo criaron como un experto en el negocio de la muerte. Pero ese mundo lo dominó a él. De a poco desarrolló sus habilidades ninjas y mató a su padre. Ahora no teme decir que odia a los que fueron sus padres. Su nombre es Hinode._

—Mi parte del libro —dijo el pelirrojo al finalizar. —Te toca.

_Una noche de luna llena, un hombre que disfrutaba del dolor ajeno y una mujer que disfrutaba del sexo, tenían a su segundo hijo, que fue una niña. La pequeña era justo lo que necesitaban para su negocio, muy pronto su madurez significó dinero fácil de conseguir y forma fácil de saldar cuentas. Su hermano, seis años mayor, la ayudaba constantemente a superar el estrés que implicaba su "tarea" nocturna. A la edad de dieciocho años ayudó ella a su hermano y mató a su madre. Su nombre pasó al olvido, ahora le gusta que le digan Tsuki._

—Terminé —comunicó la rubia. —Te toca…

_Fue durante un atardecer que una mujer y un hombre tuvieron a su tercer hijo. El niño tenía una habilidad muy buena para poder extraer el chakra y/o energía vital de las personas. Los hombres pensaron que esa habilidad podría servirles para el trabajo. A partir de los diez años el niño hizo todo lo que le mandaron; sus hermanos lo apoyaban a pesar de temerle por sus habilidades. Pasados doce años de su nacimiento el niño, junto a sus hermanos, decidió ponerle fin al sufrimiento. Descuartizó el cuerpo de sus padres y decidió que su nombre no significaba nada. Sus hermanos, luego de ver el atardecer, lo apodaron Yugure._

El pequeño castaño le pasó al cuaderno a su hermano mayor. Éste lo tomó y leyó los tres fragmentos en voz alta. Al finalizar escribió las últimas palabras del día:

_En unos ocho o siete meses hubiera nacido el cuarto hijo de un hombre maldito y una puta condenada. El niño no nació por la muerte de la mujer, él nunca conoció a sus hermanos, lo cual es bueno. Pero lo que es mejor… nunca conoció el infierno que fue sus vida…_

– – –

**Nota final:** supongo que algunos de los lectores no comprenderán qué es lo que tiene que ver éste prólogo con la pareja que figura en el fanfic, mas después se aclararán sus dudas.


	2. Capítulo l: San Hi

**Disclaimer:** los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son integramente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, por ende él me los presta…

**Advertencias:** lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que esté escrito en _kursiva _son recuerdos o frases/pensamientos "textuales" del narrador.

**Extras:** -

– – –

_**Capítulo l: San Hi **_

_En un comienzo nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Supongo que no alcanzaba a comprender ese dicho, o más bien lo veía como una reverenda estupidez. Pero en fin… creo que me dejé llevar por mi mente en vez de mi corazón. Debí de suponer que esto pasaría. No quería pelearme con ella, solo quería que me entendiera. No me gusta admitir las cosas, es demasiado problemático y ella no lo ve. De por sí, es muy complicada. ¿Todas las mujeres serán así?_

_Me siento en la cama, la habitación se siente muy sola. Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí, es raro pensar que la extraño tanto. Pero supongo que debe de haber gente peor, creo. No voy a creerme una víctima, porque no lo soy; pero en una relación no hay un culpable, si no dos. O al menos eso es lo que mis padres me han enseñado. Aunque… pensándolo bien y viendo cómo terminaron, mejor dejo de escucharlos. Mi padre da muy malos consejos. _

_Al levantarme y caminar hacia la ventana puedo ver la aldea. No es Konoha, lo cual aumenta la depresión. Esto es más molesto de que se piensa. Veo a la chica rubia salir de la torre del Kazekage, está caminando despacio, no parece estar muy apurada. Detrás de ella veo salir a la chica del equipo de Gai, TenTen. Luego los demás de mi equipo y del grupo ya nombrado. Es algo injusto, pero por mí que hagan lo que se les cante la mismísima gana. No es algo que me incumba ya. Solo soy una carga para esta misión…_

—Muy bien… esa es su misión. Espero no haberlos molestado con ella. —Nos repetía Tsunade mientras nos observaba. —Que conste que los elegí, más que nada, porque pensé que a su "líder" le gustaría ir a Suna.

— ¡Tranquila, aceptamos la misión! —se apresuró a aceptar Ino. _¿Qué necesidad hay de ser tan gritona? Me aturdió. _

—Sí… aceptamos —confirmó Choji.

—… Gracias, supongo —le respondí. No era necesario que hiciera tal cosa por mí. _Me siento importante, vivo sarcasmo. _

Los tres nos dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida. Pero ese preciso instante escuchamos la vos de la Hokage que nos llamaba de vuelta.

—No solo el equipo diez irá; el de Gai también.

—No hay problema, supongo —le respondí con un alo de vagancia.

La expedición a la Aldea de la Arena comenzaría el día siguiente. Por ende teníamos que hacer los preparativos. Al llegar a mi casa debía de prepara una mochila o algo así, pero no pude hacerlo. La flojera me echó para atrás en mi intento. Solo quedé tirado en el sofá de mi casa y miré el techo. No tenía ganas siquiera de moverme y caminar hacia la puerta, salir y mirar las nubes.

Unos minutos después escuché la puerta y vi entrar a Yoshino con las manos ocupadas. Llevaba unas bolsas de papel marrón, lo cual daba la iniciativa de que había ido al mercado. Caminó, ignorándome, como siempre, hacia la cocina. La entrada a ella se entreabrió a mi espalda y contemplé la sombra de la mujer entrando en ella.

Decidí no moverme. Si lo hacía de seguro me pediría que hiciera algo para ayudarla, no tengo ganas. _Pero… ¿cuándo las tengo?_ Ella conoce a su hijo y si necesita ayuda de seguro gritará con su voz de mandona/jefa de la tribu, estruendosamente, molestamente…

— ¡Shikamaru! —oí gritar como mis suposiciones me indicaban.

— ¡Mmmh! —contesté mientras giraba mi cabeza y la observaba.

—Veo que estás muy ocupado haciendo nada, ¿me ayudarías con esto? — _¿por qué la gente es tan molesta?_

Me paré y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí pude comprobar que mi madre había traído más bolsas de las que suponía. _¿Si no podía con ellas, para qué las trajo? _

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Guarda esas cosas mientras yo hago el almuerzo —me ordenó.

— ¿A qué hora llega papá? —Se nota que de solo ver las bolsas ya me cansé de hacer el trabajo.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Sabía que no debía de darle la espalda, tiene la mano pesada. Me di vuelta mientras me sobaba la parte posterior del cráneo. Para ser una mujer golpea más fuerte que un hombre. Pero con el tiempo he descubierto que todas las mujeres no son lo que aparentan, siempre algo de locas-sádicas tienen. ¡Todas!

Comencé con el quehacer. Odio tener que guardar los víveres. Es insoportable. En especial porque sé que me equivocaré de estante y después, cuándo no encuentren lo que desean, me hacharán la culpa, desbaratarán toda la cocina y después seré yo el que la tenga que ordenar, de nuevo. ¿Qué caso tiene? Si esto es parte de hacerme sentir lo que es el sentido de la responsabilidad, me temo que les está saliendo mal. Soy responsable… cuándo quiero.

—Ya está —le anuncié una vez terminado. Me di la vuelta, para poder volver a mi haragán puesto.

— ¡Pon la mesa! —escuché.

—Está donde siempre —le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta y le esbozaba una risita burlona.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres chistoso? —me fulminó con la mirada. —O lo haces… ¡o lo haces! —ahora me está asustando. Cómo es que papá la soportó por más años que yo, es un misterio.

De seguro fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa de tener un hijo. Mejor no imaginarlo, por el bien de mi salud mental.

Volví sobre mis pasos y saqué las cosas de la alacena. De a poco los utensilios se fueron acomodando en la mesa, mientras mi mamá preparaba el almuerzo. Una vez realizados todos los preparativos, por la puerta principal vi entrar a mi padre.

Me saludó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sé su rutina: saludaría a mamá, olería qué hay de comer, volvería, me miraría, yo lo maldeciría en voz baja por no haber llegado antes y él me diría algo así como: "para la próxima". Esa "próxima" nunca llega, porque desde hace más de tres años que la espero.

Nos sentamos todos y la rutinaria comida familiar comenzó. Yoshino no cocina tan mal, pero he probado comida mejor en el Ichiraku Ramen. No la estoy criticando, solo digo lo que pienso. A pesar de que solo lo pienso, pues si lo llego a decir no vuelvo a poner un pie en esta casa. Ya de por sí, ella me ha dejado afuera varias veces. Recuerdo una vez de lluvia que me dejó afuera por el hecho de haberme olvidado las llaves. Lo más insoportable fue tener que soportar a mi padre, el día siguiente, reírse de mí por haberme enfermado. Para él era gracioso porque de chiquito era yo el que me reía de él. Los giros del destino.

Mientras comíamos con nuestra monótona tranquilidad mi mente daba una ligera vuelta por la aldea de Suna. Podía ver a la muchacha que anteriormente me había provocado gran atracción y la sigue provocando. Ella no tenía mucha diferencia con mi madre, ahora que lo pienso. De carácter fuerte y con una mirada astuta que a cualquiera podría asustar. Sus habilidades algo que impacta, es fuerte. Y no es para menos, después de todo sus hermanos son fuertes también y el menor en Kazekage y ex-jinchuriki.

—Shikamaru —me llamó mi padre. —Con que… vas a la aldea de Sunagakure por una misión, ¿eh? —Asentí con la cabeza, al tiempo que introducía un poco de comida en mi boca.

— ¿Ahí no es donde se encuentra esta chica…? ¿Te…? —trataba de recordar mi mamá. No puedo creer que no se acuerde, _me encanta la atención que me prestan en esta casa_. Pero como si yo no hiciera lo mismo, es muy molesto escuchar los problemas ajenos.

—Temari —le completé en voz baja. —No Sabaku.

—La hermana del Kazekage-sama —le explicó Shikaku a mi madre mientras comía. —O sea que tiene otros dos hermanos…

—Eso podía ser un problema —decía Yoshino. _¿Problema por qué? Después se queja de mí_.

Elevé la mirada, pero aún así no me importa demasiado. Después de todo ellos no siempre tienen la razón.

—Los hermanos suelen ser muy celosos de sus hermanas, de seguro impedirían a toda costa que un hombre se interponga entre ellos y ella —comenzó a explicar a las paredes mi papá. No le presté atención, solo me dediqué a comer sin siquiera contestar. Eso fue hasta que oí la última frase que mi padre dijo —: en especial con el tema de lo hijos.

Escupí mi comida. ¡¿Hijos? Va demasiado rápido, no pienso tener un hijo todavía. Y ella me mataría si eso llegase a pasar. Pude imaginar mi cabeza rodando por la arena y ella con su abanico a punto de fulminarlo. O lo que sería peor… que Gaara se enterara a destiempo, Kankuro puede que sea comprensivo, pero el Kazekage no lo sería nunca. Me aniquilaría como si fuera un enemigo mortal. Por eso mismo, ¡hijos no!

— ¡¿Hijos? —les grité, justo como lo había hecho mi mente milésimas de segundos antes.

—Sí, ¿o cómo pretendes que sobreviva el clan? —me "preguntó" mi padre.

—Todavía no quiero ninguno, aclaro —introduje un poco más de comida en mi boca.

—Ja. No se trata de que tú quieras, sino de que ella quiera. —Me decía mi madre. —Si ella quiere un hijo, la vas a tener que complacer —esto último lo dijo con un tono cantarín. _Hasta mi propia familia se burla._

—De ser por eso nunca tendré uno —le repliqué. Estaba hablando con la boca llena, por eso dudo que me hayan entendido del todo.

—Eso lo veremos —se rió Shikaku. Evidentemente mi opinión sobre estos temas no es nada. Como si no fuera yo el que tendrá que tomar el problemático rol de padre.

La cena terminó. Cada uno se fue por su lado.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Al entrar me di cuenta de que algún día debía de ordenarla. Había ropa por todos lados, incluso creí ver algunas cosas que utilizaba en la academia, pensé que Yoshino las había tirado a todas. Caminé dificultosamente hasta llegar a la cama. Me arrojé en ella y me quedé mirando el techo. A decir verdad el blanco de dicho lugar era mucho más aburrido de lo que recordaba. En un corto tiempo me quedé dormido.

Me encontré con los otros dos miembros del equipo diez. Los dos llevaban una mochila a sus espaldas, serían tres días de viaje. No es que nos fuéramos por largo tiempo, pero hay que ser precavidos. La mía la había armado hacía un par de horas y a duras penas. Las ganas son algo que me falta últimamente, pero, por alguna extraña razón amanecí con mucha energía hoy.

Sinceramente tengo ganas de llegar a Suna, me resulta divertido pensar que ahí está Temari y no tener ni la más pálida idea de cómo actuar ante ella. De seguro me pondré un tanto rojo, las manos me sudarán y ni siquiera hablaré. El resto tomará esto o bien o mal. Bien sería que comprendieran que entre ella y yo hubo algo hace un tiempo, y todavía hay, y que el hecho de verla de repente puede que me cause… "algo". Mal sería si ellos lo tomasen como que no la quiero y que me da lo mismo lo que haga con su vida. Por más que signifique parecer un idiota y que ellos me cataloguen como uno, prefiero mil veces que lo tomen "bien".

Los tres nos dirigimos hasta la salida de Konohagakure. Ino y Choji iban bastante callados, eso es extraño por la circunstancia. En las nubes se dibujaban diversas formas. Una de ellas parecía una shuriken, otra un pájaro y otra… una chica. _Esto debe de ser una broma._ Me parezco a esos niñitos enamorados que muestran las películas y que siempre me parecieron estúpidos. Que molesto.

A tan solo unos metros de la entrada/salida pudimos divisar unas cuatro figuras que se alzaban frente a nosotros. No era necesario ser adivino para poder suponer que esas tres figuras eran las del equipo de Gai. Ellos habían sido más puntuales, no me sorprende.

—Buenos días, chicos —nos saludó el jounin. El resto dio una mirada que se podía categorizar como saludo.

—Buenos días Gai-sempai —le dijo la rubia. Yo y Choji nos limitamos a sumir el rol de saludar con la misma mirada que los del otro equipo.

— ¡Andando! —comandó Rock Lee. A lo que sus otros compañeros lo siguieron. El resto hicimos lo mismo.

Así comenzamos la trayectoria hacia la aldea de Suna. Los tres días se harían largos y sumamente tediosos. Después de todo ¿qué tanto podíamos hablar con ellos? No los conocemos lo suficiente, o al menos eso creo yo.

Recorrimos apenas unos kilómetros y la charla dio inicio. Era de esperarse que Ino fuera la que comenzara. Ella no resistía estar callada mucho tiempo. Choji le siguió el juego, al tiempo que seguía engullendo las papitas que tanto le gustaban. No pasó mucho después de que el tema se pasó a tratar de que el Akimichi debiera ponerse a dieta y no comer tanta comida chatarra. Ambos discutían el tema.

Otros que entablaban charla eran los de otro equipo. TenTen y Lee no tardaron en encontrar un tema de conversación. Al rato se les sumó Neji, aunque más lo que escuchaba que otra cosa, pues solo acotaba una que otra frase. Sus temas eran sobre técnicas de taijutsu_. ¿No piensan en otra cosa que no sea "el trabajo"? Hay que relajarse en algún momento._

Muy pronto me di cuenta de que me encontraba caminada al lado de Gai-senpai. Ambos al frente de los respectivos equipos. Yo no soy el líder, es más, Ino parece más líder que yo. Pero por alguna razón siempre esperan mi decisión, no se dan cuenta de lo molesto que es eso.

Recuerdo que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con Asuma. Siempre esperábamos su decisión final, pasara lo que pasara. Es increíble que ya haya pasado más de un año de su muerte.

—Shikamaru —me llamó el jounin. Lo miré —. ¿Cómo están Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma?

—Están bastante bien, él ya cumplió un año —le contesté sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

— ¡Como pasa el tiempo! —me observó por unos segundos.

Se había quedado parado y me dejó caminando solo. Me paré también, giré y lo miré fijo. Pude notar que el resto de los ninjas estaban en la misma posición, mirando atentamente. ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Qué? —les interrogué.

—Nada… —me contestó el jounin líder. Caminó un par de pasos y se colocó a mi lado. Seguido de ello puso su mano en mi hombro, luego bajó y la introdujo en el bolsillo de mi campera. —Como lo sospechaba —dijo mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos. —No me digas que tienes la misma manía que tu mentor…

—…No la tengo, solo es a veces —le comenté y retiré los objetos de su mano.

—Pero nunca te hemos visto fumar —replicaba Choji. Estoy seguro que tenía su típica mirada de chico perdido.

—Obviamente no… es una misión —le contesté y seguimos caminando.

—Te pareces a Asuma-san —susurró Neji. Solo lo ignoré.

Los demás me siguieron y ahora caminaba solo al frente. Baje la vista ¿de verdad me parezco tanto a Asuma? Está bien que haya tomado esa manía por el simple hecho haber conservado esa adicción durante el corto período que tardé en acabar con Hidan. Pero no fumo como lo hacía mi sensei, solo es cuándo estoy solo y de estado de ánimo decaído. No tiene nada que ver con una adicción. Pero me compliqué la vida gracias a estas cosas…

— _¿Desde cuándo que fumas? —me dijo una voz muy familiar. _

_Me di vuelta, pero no por eso dejé de estar apoyado en el árbol. Retiré el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo contemplé por un instante. Luego exhalé el humo y lo volví a introducir y hacer lo mismo._

—_A tu madre le dará un ataque —comentó. _

— _¿Y qué quieres que haga, Shikaku? —le respondí. A lo que él movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. _

—_Antes me decías "papá"…_

—_Todavía lo hago —esbocé una sonrisa. Al ver que se me había acabado la provisión momentánea de tabaco, lo arrojé al suelo y lo pisé. — ¿Cómo se lo dirás? _

—_Yo no lo haré, es tú problema —se lavó las manos en unos segundos. Se nota que es mi padre. _

_Me reí un poco e ingresé a la casa. Mamá estaba subiendo las escaleras. En mi mente se disputaban las opciones de decirle o no. Ella se enojaría y de seguro me mandaría a lugares que nunca me había mandado. Al menos Shikaku lo tomó bien, pero de él era casi obvio._

—_Mamá —la llamé. Le dije todo lentamente, al menos espero que comprenda o que saque alguna comprensión de dónde no hay. Es sumamente molesta esta situación._

—_Solo esperaba que me lo dijeras —era de suponer que lo sabría de antemano. Las madres siempre saben todo y por eso mismo te obligan admitirlo. Es una sucesiva cadena de complicaciones que no sirve para nada. ¿Para qué confirmar lo confirmado? —Mientras no lo hagas en la casa, está bien. No tengo porque aguantarte._

—_Gracias —le respondí con un cierto sonrojo. _

—_Aún así —se escuchó un ruido seco e, inmediatamente seguido de ello, sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla. ¿Realmente eso era necesario? Golpea fuerte. —Ahora sí… de nada. _

— _¿Era necesario? —le pregunté mientras me sobaba la mejilla. _

—_Sigues siendo el niño rebelde que siempre fuiste. Pero al menos ahora creo que tienes un motivo medianamente comprensible. Recuerda que sigues viviendo bajo el mismo techo —bajé la vista. No me molesta, después de todo ella no dijo nada que no fuera cierto. Y tampoco parecía enojada o algo así._

_Se dio la vuelta y subió un escalón, luego se volteó y me miró_

—_Te dejé la mano marcada, tómalo como algo que vengo guardando desde hace un tiempo. —se rió un poco._

Caminábamos a paso normal, no era demasiado rápido, pero tampoco íbamos a paso tortuga.

Ese recuerdo me hizo pensar que desde pequeño que no cambio. Siempre he sido igual, tal vez más maduro, pero eso no lo puedo asegurar. Sigo siendo como antes: la vagancia siendo mí pecado más grave, tal vez tenga que ver con mi familia, pero no.

Así pasó todo el día. Comimos un poco al mediodía y luego al anochecer. Nos acostamos temprano, pues al día siguiente tendríamos que seguir el camino. Las comidas fueron las horas más habladas. En ese momento comenzamos a ver lo que teníamos en común con el otro equipo. Gai-sempai parecía feliz de que estuviéramos afinando nuestros lasos.

En cierta manera pude ver que mi común con ellos era una simple cosa de estrategias. Pero era como si mi equipo se dedicara a una cosa y ellos a otra. Por alguna razón el congeniar parecía que, más de utilizarse para la batalla, no se extendería hasta llegar a ser amistad. Lo cual no sé si es bueno o es malo.

Mientras dormía un sueño me despertó. No importa su contenido y es que no me gustó mucho la idea del final. Me senté y pude ver al círculo de bolsas de dormir. Noté que habían dos que estaban más cerca que el resto: Neji y TenTen. La verdad es que no sé si ambos estaban o no. Pero el hecho de estar ahí, en medio de la oscuridad me ponía un tanto nervioso. Me paré y caminé un poco. A lo que iba sacando algo para entretenerme del bolsillo y me las ingeniaba para poder encenderlo.

Llegué hasta un pequeño claro, la luz de la luna era muy bonita. Y me serviría para poder fumar con mayor claridad. Podía contemplar como el humo salía por montones de mi boca. A este paso me haré adicto muy rápidamente, aunque creo que tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para evitar que eso pase.

En medio de la noche pude escuchar unos leves murmullos. No logré reconocer las voces, pero sí de dónde provenía. Las seguí hasta llegar a un árbol.

—…No lo diría si no fuera verdad —decía la voz del más habilidoso de lo Hyuga.

—Siento lo mismo, nunca pensé que podía ser correspondido —le contestaba la voz de la muchacha del equipo de Gai.

Me las arreglé para poder observar un poco más sin ser visto. Ellos se decían una par de palabras, pero la conversación no duraba mucho. Me siento como una de esas viejas chismosas de la aldea. Pero algo me dice que muy pronto me tendré que ir.

De a poco veía como sus caras se iban acercando, hasta que solo centímetros los separaron. Muy pronto sus labios se juntaron. _Creo que hasta acá llegué con mi trabajo de espía._ Me levanté y caminé sigilosamente en la dirección en la que había venido. Volví al claro de antes.

No pude evitar seguir con mi vicioso ritual, pero es que algo pasó hacía un par de minutos. Creo que la imagen me resultó familiar.

—Temari —fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar mientras pensaba en esos dos.

Recuerdo que ella y yo nos besamos en la aldea de Konoha… y también en Suna… y también en el viaje de Suna a Konoha y mejor termino la lista porque será muy tedioso. Realmente ella era buena para eso, me apasiona tanto pensar en ello. Y ahora siento mayor deseo de poder llegar a la aldea. De solo pensar que ella va a estar ahí tengo ganas de comenzar a correr hacia allí con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero lamentablemente mis esperanzas absurdas se vieron arruinadas por el recuerdo de que iba por una misión y no podía desviarme de ello.

Apagué el cigarrillo, mas no lo dejé caer. Si ellos lo veían no dudarían en pensar en mí y asociarme con alguien que estuvo espiando. Lo cual hice pero no como ellos creerán. Regresé al lugar en donde se hallaba el círculo de gente. Me acosté de nuevo, esperando no volver a soñar, y muy pronto me dormí.

Al día siguiente continuamos el trayecto. Nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez podríamos ahorrarnos una hora de caminata. Solo debíamos atravesar un maldito río. No sé qué es peor: tener que caminar una hora o tener que cruzar un caudaloso río de no más de tres o cuatro metros de largo. Las dos opciones me parecieron problemáticas y sumamente molestas, más que otra cosa. _No quiero ninguna de las dos, lástima que no hay una tercera._

—Podemos utilizar esa rocas —dijo Choji mientras señalaba unas piedras que sobresalían del agua.

—No es mala idea —contestó Neji.

Nos encaminamos hacia el lugar. Una vez frente a las rocas pudimos ver que estaba separadas apenas por unos cuándo centímetros, servían perfectamente para puente. El primero en cruzar fue Gai. Noté que lo hizo con cierta facilidad. Luego Lee, que lo hizo con igual de facilidad. Le siguieron Ino y Choji, ellos se mostraron algo dificultados por la tarea. Me quedé a analizar un poco la situación. _¿Quién me mandó a aceptar? Esperen. No acepté directamente. _Que problemático. Crucé el río ayudado por la piedritas. Una vez del otro lado, todos contemplamos a los dos que quedaban del lado contrario.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó él.

—No —le respondió ella y comenzó a cruzar.

Pude ver que su tobillo derecho estaba algo débil, pues al momento de pisar con él se mostraba dudosa. Fue en la tercera piedra que su tobillo cedió. Se escuchó un sonido seco, como si una piedra se quebrara y después un grito, que fue el de kunoichi. Vimos como ella caía hacia la corriente. Sorpresa fue no escuchar el sonido del agua.

Vimos como el otro muchacho se había adelantado y ahora la sujetaba por la muñeca. Los dos estaban sobre una misma roca. Uno de los pies de él y uno de ella compartían el espacio de la pequeña isla. De a poco Neji se las ingenió para colocar los dos pies sobre la piedra. Seguido de ello TenTen se colocó en su espalda y lo tomó por el cuello. Así los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo hasta el otro lado.

El Hyuga sentó a la chica en el suelo, apoyada contra un árbol.

—Estoy bien —dijo e intentó parase, pero no pudo.

—Ino, revísala —le dije a la Yamanaka.

Ella asintió y se arrodillo para poder examinar detenidamente el tobillo. Al principio solo observó el lugar que parecía lesionado. Lo examinó detenidamente y conseguí ver las muecas de dolor que iba poniendo la chunin al sentir las manos de la chica de mi equipo. Creo que acumuló un poco de chakra en su mano y así, mediante técnicas sanadoras que no conozco y que de seguro ella aprendió gracias a Sakura, parecía que iba sanando lo que sea que tuviera en el tobillo.

—Es una fractura —comunicó. —La he curado como pude, no le molestará mucho si no realiza movimientos muy bruscos. Pero…

— ¿"Pero" qué? —le apresuró Neji.

—…No es común una fractura de este grado con ese movimiento tan "leve" que realizó. —La vista se clavó en la cara de TenTen, que desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con la nuestra.

—TenTen… ¿hay algo que se te haya olvidado comentar? —le preguntó su sensei mientras se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade sobre la lesión de nuestra última misión? —le preguntó Lee. Evidentemente no era necesario ser adivino para poder imaginar lo que pasó por la mente de la chica cuándo le comunicaron las dos noticias.

—…Tenía de una semana a dos de reposo —contestó ella sin mirarnos todavía.

— ¡Llegamos hace solo dos días! —le gritó el Hyuga. Nunca pensé que se enojaría de esa manera. — ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No importa. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? —le replicó ella. Ambas miradas se enfrentaron. Había una cierta tensión entre ellos. Claramente, más allá del amor que se tuvieran, no temían enfrentarse.

—Ella tiene razón —comenté luego de dar un suspiro de resignación.

Los miembros del equipo de Gai clavaron una mirada asesina sobre mí. _¿Para qué hablé?_ Esta situación no me gusta para nada, ahora debía de expresar mi postura. Que problemático.

—Estamos más cerca de la Aldea de la Arena que de la Aldea de la Hoja. Y ella tendría que viajar acompañada, ¿verdad? —miré a Ino. A lo que ella me dio la razón. —Tendríamos un ninja menos, sería algo malo para la misión y no llegaría a tiempo para realizarla a nuestra par. Otra cosa… en aldea de Suna hay hospitales y ninjas médicos, así como médicos; y no creo que sea recibida mal por ellos. Lo único que puede costarnos sería el trayecto que queda por recorrer.

—Ella puede caminar, pero no realizar movimientos bruscos, reitero —aclaró Ino, corrigiéndome en mi afirmación.

Al escuchar esas palabras la castaña se levantó, el dolor se le notaba en la cara. _Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener tantas misiones juntas y ésta hace lo que sea por ir a las misiones; cruel ironía._ Emprendimos la marcha nuevamente.

De vez en cuándo observaba de reojo hacia las personas que caminaban detrás de mí. Gai estaba a mi lado y él hacía lo mismo. Podía ver como el llamado "genio Hyuga" se rebajaba para poder ayudar a su compañera, Lee también lo hacía, pero había algo distinto entre ella y el chico de mayor rango. Cuándo caía en cuenta de que mi observación había sido percibida me daba la vuelta y seguía mirando al frente.

Al momento en que eso pasaba podía ver la mirada cómplice de Gai-sempai. Por supuesto que lo que él me transmitía con esa mirada ya lo sabía, pues lo había averiguado la noche anterior. No podía mencionarle nada, si no mi vida correría un gran riesgo. No creo poder vencer a Neji, y TenTen se pondría peor que mi mamá el día de su aniversario de bodas. Que por supuesto mi padre olvidaba. Eso suena estúpido, ¿yo olvidaría un aniversario de bodas?… Mmm… no tengo idea.

Las nubes de ese día estaban algo grises. No eran blancas como el día anterior, pero no podían ser de tormenta. Estaban algo raras, solo eso. Un mal presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Tal vez algo pasaría. A pesar de que eso significara una señal para el futuro, por la simple molestia que llevaba explicar la situación, no dije ni una sola palabra.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos en círculo, como habíamos hecho el día anterior. Cada uno sacó su parte de la mochila que traía consigo. Pude ver que esta vez la atención de Neji estaba puesta en la chica de su equipo. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona. No puedo creer que actúe así por ella. Quizás soy yo el extraño, pero a mí modo de verlo se la complica demasiado. Después de todo tiene mal el tobillo, no las manos.

—Que tú no seas así con tu novia no te da derecho de burlarte —me criticó Rock Lee. Creo que me preocupé mucho por que los dos chicos protagonistas no se dieran cuenta y subestimé al resto.

— ¿Quién sería mi novia? —le pregunté mientras arqueaba una queja. _Otro más con la misma idea de mis padres. _

—Pensé que era Temari-san —se le adelantó Choji. _No sabe cuándo callarse. Pero ya recuerdo… yo mismo se lo dije y se lo demostré. _

La risa de burla de Neji era disimulada, pero no para mí. Creo que me puse rojo, eso se deduce por la sonrisa de Gai, que era acompañada por su discípulo "favorito".

—Lo siento —les dije para evitar que esto se prolongara más. — ¿Feliz?

—Sí —asintió TenTen.

—Neji —era la voz de Ino. Yo decidí apartarme de las conversaciones futuras. —Rock Lee acaba de admitir que TenTen es tu novia, ¿verdad?

—…Sí —tardó en darle la razón.

— ¿Para cuándo el beso oficial? —se burló mi amiga y compañera.

Las risas en general no tardaron en venir. Al menos esta vez hablamos más que el día anterior. Lástima que parte de la conversación fue "atacar a Shikamaru". Que gente tan complicada.

Al terminar nos levantamos y emprendimos de nuevo, lamentablemente, nuestra larga caminata. _¿No podíamos, por primera vez en la anticuada vida de Konoha, utilizar un medio de transporte?_ Creo que no siento los pies. Y sí, me quejo porque se me da la gana. Y es que mi lista de quejidos se hizo aún más larga con las horas:

El maldito sol me molesta, me estoy tostando en medio de un bosque, en este momento odio los claros.

Por culpa de las endemoniadas nubes que tropiezo con la estúpidas rocas y creo que me saqué sangre de un dedo.

A cada rato uno que otro animal del bosque se aparece y nos hace entrar en guardia. Ante nuestras sorpresas y nuestras posturas de ataque espontáneas las risas del mayor a nuestro cargo se hacían presentes. No comprendo lo gracioso de la situación.

Lo peor de la cosa llegó cuándo comenzamos a entrar en la parte desértica del camino. A medida que atravesábamos ese tramo, podíamos sentir el sol golpeándonos en la espalda.

Otra cosa que noté fue que el Hyuga cada vez se preocupaba más por su compañera. Así es como llegué a la conclusión de que el tobillo de la kunoichi había empeorado con el correr del tiempo. Lejos de aminorar la marcha, Neji la subió a su espalda y ella se aferró a su cuello, de esta manera pudimos concluir el recorrido.

Las puertas de la Aldea de la Arena se alzaron frente a nosotros. Eran realmente grandes, no las recordaba de ese tamaño. O es que la última vez que vine era más pequeño, lo cual es cronológicamente imposible, considerando que no he crecido significativamente en estos dos años. Nos detuvimos a unos metros del lugar mencionado.

—Neji, ¡bájame! —le escuché ordenar a TenTen.

—No, hasta que lleguemos —repuso él. Pude ver el ceño fruncido de la chica, la verdad es que tiene un carácter bastante malo cuándo se lo propone. _Todas las mujeres son iguales, se enojan si eres amble con ellas; y si no lo eres, también se enojan._ Son seres muy complicados.

—Hace dos metros dijiste que me bajarías —ella parecía realmente enojada.

— ¡Oh vamos TenTen! Yo daría cualquier cosa con tal de que un chico me llevara así —esa fue Ino y sus comentarios "apropiados". ¿Para que un chico la cargara? Suena estúpido. Aunque es su idea, no mía, y mientras no me proponga nada no es mi problema tampoco. Para eso está Choji, él no morirá por tener que cargar con ella y tiene más fuerza que un debilucho como yo.

Pero si lo ponemos por ese lado… ¿qué me vio Temari? No tengo grandes "aptitudes" como otros chicos. No tengo músculos como los tiene, un poco, Neji; no tengo un gran carisma como, debo admitir que tiene, Rock Lee. No soy extrovertido como Naruto o Kiba. Por más que odie a ese inútil del Uchiha, tengo que decir que no soy tan fuerte como él. Mmm… ¿A quién más conozco? Me quedan Shino, Choji y Sai. De los cuales solo se les destaca las capacidades con los jutsus, los insectos y la pintura.

Pero no tengo nada que a una chica le pueda parecer atractivo. No sé si eso es deprimente o no, pero es molesto pensar que los demás son mejores que uno. Por lo general, cada vez que es rechazado por una mujer, el hombre se pregunta "¿qué tiene él, que no tenga yo?", pero lo frustrante de eso es que yo sí sé que "él" tiene algo que yo no. Esto puede demostrar una clara inseguridad, ya sea a la hora de conquistarla como de mantener la relación. Pero no me voy a poner a analizar mis propias condiciones ni mi propio pensamiento. Es estúpido.

– – –

**Nota final: **espero haya gustado. Supongo que hasta ahora puede han ilado los pocos cabos que hay y la gente imaginativa sabe algunas conecciones… mas si tienen razón o no, no es algo que yo pueda asegurar, jojojo. Espero los comentarios, a pesar de que no me gusta mucho perdilos. Hasta el siguiente capítulo…


	3. Capítulo ll: Shuppatsu

**Disclaimer:** los siguientes personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** la misma de siempre, lean bajo su propio riesgo…

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva _son los pensamientos y/o frases textuales del narrador.

**Extras: **puede haber un leve, muy leve espoiler.

– – –

_**Capítulo ll: Shuppatsu **_

Una vez que hubimos llegado a la puerta de la Aldea de Suna pudimos distinguir entre la tormenta de arena que se había desatado, dos figuras humanas. Nos acercamos a ellas y dimos a conocer nuestra identidad. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, apenas pude escuchar los nombres o al menos unos balbuceos de ellos. Pero no pude distinguirlos. Pestañeé un par de veces y luego me pasé la mano por los ojos para poder ver con claridad. Pero fue lo mismo que no hacer nada. _Es fastidiosa toda esta arena. _

Pude escuchar unas pocas risitas. _¿Qué tiene de gracioso? _Volvía a escuchar balbucear algunas palabras, y en segundos sentí que una mano me tomaba por el brazo y me conducía por la aldea. Las casa apenas se distinguían en medio de la tormenta. Noté que entramos a una de ellas y recién en ese momento pude ver claramente los rostros de los que nos habían escoltado hasta allí.

—Me alegra poder verte Kankuro-san —escuché decir a Gai.

—Esto es apenas una "llovizna", por suerte llegaron a tiempo. Se calmará hacia el mediodía —nos comunicó él.

—Nos alegra ver ninjas de Konohagakure —el otro ninja parecía aliviado. No creo que hayan podido tener tantas dificultades con esos shinobis renegados.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos, y el aburrimiento era más evidente de lo se piensa. De a poco Ino fue curando, como pudo, la herida de TenTen. Al menos esta vez el progreso se hacía notable. Neji observaba desde un rincón del lugar y casi se podía ver la vena que se le hinchaba cada vez que veía que la rubia hacía doler el tobillo de su compañera. _Es un chico enamorado y es uno de los más "duros" de Konohagakure, que cruel ironía. Otra cualidad para él y una menos para mí. _

Podía ver como el sensei del otro equipo se la pasaba hablando con uno de los guardias de las puertas. Las risas de él resaltaban por sobre las demás. A ellos se les unió Lee y muy pronto Choji se puso como oyente y comensal. Como solo él puede hacerlo, comía las papitas que había traído al viaje. Pensé que se le habían acabado hace una hora, pero se ve que tiene de respaldo. Siempre hace lo mismo durante las misiones.

Me dediqué a contemplar la arena ir y venir por la villa. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo di con el paquete de cigarros y lo saqué. Retiré uno de ellos, no obstante dudé al momento de encenderlo. Estábamos en un lugar cerrado, el fumar en el interior no sería de lo mejor. Además de que Kankuro se lo tomaría mal y le daría una mala imagen, con él no puedo quedar así.

—Yo no tengo problema —escuché mencionar.

— ¿Seguro? —le interrogue, la verdad es que me leyó el pensamiento y se apresuró a contradecírmelo.

—Da lo mismo, después de todo no estamos completamente encerrados —señaló una ventana que estaba entreabierta.

Solo sonreí y lo encendí. Esto sí es una adicción molesta. _¿Por cuánto tiempo Asuma la mantuvo vigente? Ni que fuera su hijo._ A veces es desesperante, y el deseo es más fuerte que mi voluntad.

—…Y pensar que tus hijos me llamarán tío. O al menos eso creo yo —me comentó él. Todos tienen algo en contra de que me guste Temari. Ya es oficial.

— ¿Me consideras una mala influencia? —le pregunté mientras exhalaba un poco de humo.

—Sinceramente no. —Me alivió un poco su respuesta —. Mientras no hagas sufrir a Temari eres aceptable —tragué saliva. Como siempre las indirectas directas.

El tiempo pasó y de a poco me iba quedando sin tabaco. En realidad todavía quedan muchos en el paquete, pero no es bueno un paquete por día. Aún así, me separarían dos o tres del record personal de Asuma.

—La arena ya cesó —anunció Rock Lee y en ese instante salimos del lugar.

Los dos ninjas de la arena se separaron y fue Kankuro el que nos acompañó hasta la torre del Kazekage. Al momento en que comenzamos a andar podíamos ver como la gente iba saliendo de sus casas. La arena había dejado sus buenos destrozos. Pero pareciera que eso fuera normal, lo cual no me cuesta creer teniendo en cuenta que esto es un desierto.

La torre se alzó frente a nosotros y nos adentramos en ella. A todo esto esperaba poder encontrar a cierta muchacha rubia y con un nido de pájaros por pelo. Por suerte la encontraríamos más adelanta.

Caminar por ese lugar no era del todo distinto a hacerlo en la torre del Hokage. Lo mismo era un laberinto de pasillos y puertas que todavía no sé para qué sirven, aparte de ocupar espacio. Lo que tenían de distinto era la pintura, o al menos eso creo. Nunca me fijé en el color de las paredes de aldea y menos en las de la estúpida torre esa.

Nos detuvimos en una de las puertas. Debía de ser la oficina del Kazekage. El primero en entrar fue el nativo de la aldea, por supuesto; le seguimos el resto, o sea, los nativos de Konoha. Al hacerlo, vimos a un muchacho, no más grande que nosotros, sentado en el escritorio. Gaara.

Debo admitir que mis ojos no se centraron en él, si no en la hermana. Ella estaba parada a su lado y le iba mostrando unos papeles. Apenas les vi, pero creo que era un mapa. La chica elevó la vista, ambos nos encontramos en lo que sería un saludo no directo. Sus ojos seguían igual de inspiradores que antes. _Y por "inspirador" digo explosivos._ Ese carácter que, siendo sincero, me gusta de ella. Es un pequeño complejo con las chicas "rudas", y ella lo es bastante. Es molesto sentir las mariposas en el estómago como si fuera un maldito mocoso de película.

Sentí un codazo en el brazo. Fue leve, pero dio en el punto justo. Kankuro estaba más pendiente de mí que de su propia aldea. Quizás no soy muy disimulado y es fácil identificar mi cara de idiota. Recién es ese momento noté que los ojos del Kazekage también emanaban cierto sentimiento que no quiero ni imaginar lo que me estará diciendo en su mente. _Pobre mi mamá y pobre mi papá. Pero no es culpa de ellos tener el hijo que tuvieron… o quizás sí. _

—Ten cuidado con lo que miras, él no es Kankuro —me dijo el castaño antes de retirarse. Supongo que ahora debo de parecer un perrito asustado o un casanova frustrado que debe de regresar con la cola entre las patas.

Vi la risa de Temari. _¡Como disfruta de la situación!_ Me encantaría que se pusiera en mi lugar y se diera cuenta de que sus hermanos no son santos ni mucho menos ángeles. Realmente recordar las acciones de Gaara me hacen temerle. Y sí, soy cobarde ¿qué? "Guerrero que huye sirve para otra batalla" dice mi padre. Claro está que no pueden huir tres batallas seguidas, y esto me lo aclaró para no hacerme ilusionar.

—Buenos días Kazekage-sama —le saludó en nombre del grupo, Gai.

—Me alegra poder verlos en Suna —comenzó el pelirrojo.

—Solicitamos el informe más resiente de la situación —pidió Neji, que por ser jounin tiene el mismo derecho de Gai.

—Las desapariciones de los shinobis se llevan acabo en esta área —indicó la rubia de Suna en el mapa que había sobre el escritorio. —Todo indica que son ataques frente a frente, ya que sus comunicaciones y/o señales llegan hasta el interior de un radio de, aproximadamente, unos veinte o treinta kilómetros. —En el mapa había una semicircunferencia marcada con rojo. —Hemos atacado por diferentes puntos, en diferentes horas y en diferentes puntos a la misma hora, y tenemos el mismo resultado…

—Ninjas desaparecidos —concluyó Gaara.

—Deben ser de varios hombres si realizan ese tipo de emboscadas —sacó por conclusión Gai mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. —Pero mejor escuchar la opinión del más inteligente del grupo… Shikamaru —pude sentir las miradas puestas en mí. La verdad es que no pude evitar sentir un poco de nervios y el sudor corriendo por mis manos. A pesar de haber enfrentado situaciones peores, esto es estresante.

—Creo que… —me acerqué y tomé el mapa. Estaba doblado y lo desdoblé. Pude notar que el área que estaba rodeada poseía una pequeña falla en el centro. Algo parecido a un conjunto de montañas que, al formar una agrupación, en donde se juntaban los pie de montes daban lugar a un hueco. De tener dónde ocultar muchos hombres, tenían. Pero los ninjas de Sunagakure no se acercaban a las montañas —. De tener muchos hombres a su mando, los deben de tener repartidos por la periferia que rodea a los montes. —Los demás asintieron —. Aún así, ¿se puede esconder un "ejército" de cincuenta o cien hombres en un círculo de unos sesenta de diámetro?

El murmullo recorrió el lugar con cierta velocidad. Las vistas de los demás miembros de los equipos se me abalanzaron enzima para poder contemplar el mapa con mayor detalle.

Al juzgar por la mirada del Kazekage no era muy probable que se pudiera esconder allí ese número de personas. ¿Cuál sería el fin de esta extraña organización? No creo que sea atacar a ninjas porque sí y a cualquiera. Sería muy vago el hecho de quedarse a esperar. _Esto tiene un gusto raro y que no me gusta para nada. _

— ¿Qué conocen sobre esta gente? —les preguntó Neji. Por suerte me ahorró palabras.

—No los conocemos mucho pero, de acuerdo con los cortos comunicados que hemos tenido de nuestro ninjas, algunos de ellos proceden de la Aldea Oculta de las Cascadas, otros son de las aldeas vecinas a Sunagakure y otros son ninjas renegados de otras aldeas —esas fueron las respuestas de Temari. Un conjunto muy variado a mí parecer. Ahora algunas puertas se cierran y otras se abren. Son más las que se abren, vale aclarar.

—Me gustaría poder inspeccionar ese territorio —di a conocer mis deseos.

—Sería peligroso que fueras solo… —comenzó Choji.

—…Sería peor si fuéramos todos —le interrumpí. No entiendo la necesidad de ser así. A la vez que me interesa hacer este tipo de cosas, él me critica. _La gente es muy complicada._

—Pero no ahora —nos cortó la discusión el Kazekage. —Lo mejor sería que decidas uno o dos ninjas para que te acompañen. No me arriesgaré a perder más shinobis de mi aldea y tampoco a un shinobi que no sea de mi aldea, así que elige bien a las personas...

—Entendido —le dije como se le diría a cualquiera que no fuera de mi rango. Un peso más que cae sobre mí._ Molesto. _

—Que conste que quiero la respuesta para mañana —me comunicó él.

Nos despedimos y de inmediato nos retiramos del lugar. Seguidos de la hermana del Kage. Ella nos diría dónde quedarnos por esta noche, ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Pero tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparme, ahora. ¿A quién elegir?

Caminamos por la aldea siguiendo los pasos de la chica. Debía de elegir a alguien correcto. Gai no podía ser, él debía de guiar a su equipo. Rock Lee, si dicen que son tan fuertes como nos los describieron los hermanos No Sabaku, no creo que sea de gran ayuda el taijutsu. Porque, no creo que sean tantas personas, no hay duda de que esto se trata de o un ninjutsu o genjutsu. TenTen, es inútil por ahora, o al menos no es confiable. O sea, el tobillo puede ser engañoso, como ya comprobamos. Neji, él es bueno para localizar a los enemigos. El Byakugan es un gran aliado en el espionaje, lo que espero lograr con todo esto.

_Pasemos a mi equipo._ Ino, puede ser útil. Con sus técnicas es buena para realizar este tipo de misiones. Otro punto a favor es que he estado trabajando con ella desde hace mucho más tiempo que con el equipo de Gai, por ende, mejor coordinación. Pero si hablamos de tiempo y "cercanía", Choji es el mejor. Mas con sus técnicas, al igual que las de Lee, no me servirían contra estos adversarios. Por ahora Ino o Neji, o Ino y Neji; serían los que me acompañen en esta misión.

Lo siguiente que se me cruzó por la mente fue Temari. Ella no podía ser, definitivamente no. Sus ataques, del tipo viento sería eficaces para poder localizar a los enemigos. Pero para eso está Neji. Podría atacarlos al mismo tiempo, la sorpresa es un factor clave. Pero para eso estoy yo, cómo los ataco será mi problema en ese momento. No pude quitarme la idea de que fuera ella de mi mente. _¡No puede ser ella!_

Llegamos a una pequeña casa. Según lo que la kunoichi nos explicó allí sería en donde los ninjas extranjeros se quedaban. Al entrar notamos que no era muy visitada. El polvo abundaba y había para sacar por montones. No creo que se molesten en limpiar este lugar. No obstante, no es tan importante, no venimos a relajarnos. Hubiéramos elegido un lugar mejor de ser así. _Hay cientos de lugares como para venir a divertirse a un desierto. _

Ella nos dijo que había unas cuatro habitaciones. Eran pocas para siete personas, pero debíamos de compartir cuartos. Lo decidimos rápido y sin siquiera preguntarnos entre nosotros. TenTen e Ino tendrían una habitación; Neji y Lee compartirían la suya; Choji y yo tendríamos la otra y, por último, Gai dormiría solo. _Esto último lo vi injusto, ¿acaso tiene coronita?_ Bueno es el que lleva más años en esto y el jounin con mayor rango, por así decirle. Odio cuándo las cosas se me dan vuelta hacia lo contrario y no hacia donde yo quiero.

Temari nos ayudó a instalarnos. Al menos limpió, nos ayudó a sacarle el polvo a las camas. No hablamos mucho, y es que hacía unos buenos meses que no nos veíamos. Quizás otras parejas se hubieran abrazado en el instante en el que se encontraron pero no nosotros. A mí no me gustan mucho las cursilerías de reencuentros y despedidas que se muestran en las películas y ella es partidaria de lo mismo.

Aún conociéndonos, los empujones por parte de mis "caritativos" compañeros de equipo y compañeros de misiones, no sobraban. Ellos estaban incluso más emocionados que yo. Inclusive me tiraron arriba de ella cuándo me subí a la cama de arriba de una de las cuchetas de las habitaciones. Esa fue Ino.

Temari estaba acomodando la cama de abajo y yo decidí ayudarle, por ser ella, que conste, acomodando la de arriba. Subía por la escalera. Al momento en que despegué las manos de la barandita que me mantenía firme a la estructura, sentí como uno de mis pies se "resbalaba mágicamente", haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Por suerte y mala suerte, caí sobre una kunohichi que me amortiguó el golpe.

—Temari, yo… —le dije como última palabra antes de que ella me golpeara. Lo cual hizo, debo aclarar. Lo más "cómico" de la situación fue que a Ino le pareció muy gracioso.

— ¡Ino! —le grité al momento en que me ponía de pie. Sé que estaba rojo, por diferentes motivos que no me molestaré en aclarar.

—Yo siempre tengo la culpa —se justificó con tono de mosquita muerta y luego se fue.

Me giré hacia la muchacha, que todavía estaba tirada en el suelo. Estiré la mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Ella no la aceptó con mucho gusto, no creo que le guste la caballerosidad y a mí tampoco me agrada mucho.

—Chicos —llamó Ino, que había vuelto hace unos segundos. Creo que se quedó observando como solo Ino puede hacerlo. —Tengo las llaves del cuarto, si quiero los dejo encerrados —su risa se escuchó entre el silencio.

—Te reto a intentarlo… —le desafió la chica rubia. Conozco ese tono, y lo que sigue es la amenaza —: Hazlo y veremos quién es la más graciosa —. La conozco demasiado bien.

—Me retracto —contestó ella y se marchó. Primera… no, segunda… bueno ya perdí la cuenta, vez que hacen callar a Ino. Eso me dio risa. _Por la algo la quiero tanto a Temari._

Sin querer, por la pequeña risa, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Tragué saliva, _hace calor o es mi imaginación._ Intenté no mirarla, pero no pude evitar seguir con mi vista prendida de la suya. Sus ojos me llaman y sé que ella siente lo mismo, o al menos eso quiero creer. De a poco nuestros rostros fueron acortando la distancia. Eso fue por iniciativa mía, debo admitir. Me suena a acción desesperada, ¿lo estoy?

Nuestros rostros a solo milímetros y la temperatura iba en aumento. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios chocando contra los míos. Hacía mucho que no sentí esos labios, y realmente los extrañaba y necesitaba.

—Shika… —escuché decir, pero decidí ignorarlo, no importa lo que piensen. Identifiqué la voz de Choji, siento bastante no haberle contestado. Mas él alguna vez me dijo que las chicas no se interpondrían entre nuestra amistad, luego se contradijo diciendo que yo estaba justificado por la distancia. Después la puerta se cerró, eso fue considerado, en parte: gracias Choji; me gustaría saber si él sigue allí, espero que no.

Mi cuerpo empezó a empujar al de ella, hasta que sus piernas se toparon con la cama y ambos caímos.

—Shikamaru —me dijo ella. —Realmente te extrañaba…

—…Yo igual… —le insistí y de apoco mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero ya no es como la primera vez. Esta vez no me mostraré como un cachorro asustado.

_Lo que hace la distancia…_

Me desperté sobresaltado. De inmediato identifiqué el cuerpo de la chica de Suna a mi lado. Ella se despertó y me regaló una sonrisa, de las pocas que me regala. Luego me deseó los buenos días, yo hice lo mismo.

Los dos nos vestimos y después salimos. _Esto fue un acto suicida, le dejo lo poco que tengo al pequeño Asuma. _No tuve mejor idea que justo enamorarme de ella. Que tiene dos hermanos que cuándo se enteren me van a matar literalmente. Ya me veo suplicando por mi vida e implorando perdón. Lamentablemente yo me metí solo en esto, y echarle la culpa a ella es de cobardes. Ellos se enteraron la última vez y casi salgo muerto de esa "amistosa charla", en la cual dejaron claro: si Temari tiene un hijo no deseado, no podré ser padre de nuevo. _Me duele de solo pensarlo, que molesto. _

Temari salió rápidamente de la casa. Me despedí de ella, quería besarla otra vez, pero no creo que haya necesidad. Me suicidé, no completaré la misión.

—Eres rápido —se burló Choji.

—Búsquense un nuevo líder —les dije mientras me sentaba a desayunar.

—No creo que Gaara-sama y Kankuro-san sean tan "malos" —me trató de, en lo que cabe la palabra consolar, TenTen. La observé, ¿está bromeando? Si tan solo supiera lo que se sufre por un amor como éste. Me hubiera gustado tener un amor menos complicado, sabía que debía de haberme quedado con Ino cuándo tuve la oportunidad. Pero ellas no son un paquete e Ino me reemplazó con ese tal Sai, ya yo pasé a ser del segundo o tercer plano.

—Asegúrate de que no te maten antes de haber concluido la misión —comentó Gai. Lo siguiente que pidió fue mis elecciones. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre mí otra vez. Ser el centro de atención no es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Quiero a Neji y a Ino —fui directo y no me molesté en pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Solo ellos? —se quejó Lee. En realidad yo lo tomé con tono de queja.

—Neji puede localizar al enemigo más rápido que cualquiera e Ino puede infiltrarse entre ellos, sean cuántos sean —expuse mis argumentos.

—Creo que es una buena elección —al menos Gai me apoya. Los escogidos dieron su apoyo, espero no haber elegido mal.

Al momento en que nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos, la primera etapa de la "carrera" sería la torre del Kazekage. Caminamos rápidamente. De seguro Temari ya está ahí, y de seguro su hermanito ya sabe lo de anoche. Espero que al menos me deje terminar de comunicarle los temas de importancia. No creo que sea tan incomprensivo. Hasta él tuvo que haber sentido amor alguna vez en su vida. _Pero exagero y melodramatizo, eso sí._

En cuánto entramos a la torre nos dimos cuenta de que faltaban bastantes ninjas. No era normal el vací que había allí dentro. Las desapariciones de los shinobis realmente habían golpeado fuerte a esta villa. Seguimos los pasillos hasta dar con la oficina del Kazekage.

Yo y Gai nos paramos frente a la puerta. Yo esperaba a que él la abriera, como había hecho antes y entrara primero; no quiero enfrentar tan temprano al hermano de la chica. Pero para mi desgracia él la abrió y me empujó primero, luego entró con su equipo y el mío. _Con aliados como estos quién quiere enemigos. _Lo único que les falta es que vayan directamente y le digan que me maten.

—Hola Kazekage-sama —fue una mala forma de saludar.

—No mezclemos las cosas. Ahora me hablarás sobre tu equipo, no sobre tu relación con mi hermana —. Temari estaba a su lado. Ella tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, no creo que lo que haya pasado le afectara mucho. Y este chico es adivino, por un lado bien.

—Iremos yo, Neji Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka —le dije, respetando su decisión.

— ¿Cuándo salen? —me preguntó él.

—Lo antes posible —le respondí.

— ¿Qué tal ahora? —la propuesta salió de su mente, no de la mía. O quiere terminar con esto pronto o ya no puede contener las ganas de asesinarme.

—No me opongo. Será ahora si ellos están listos —mi vista fue hacia los chicos que había seleccionado. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, lo cual dio la pauta al Kazekage para poder levantarse de su asiento y salir de la sala, seguido de todos los demás, incluyéndome.

Fue una conversación un tanto cortante y con algo de tensión en el ambiente. Supongo que los miembros de Konoha lo notaron mucho más que yo. A veces este tema se hace muy tedioso y pesado. Pero no puedo evitar que estas situaciones se produzcan, lo que hace el amor. Lo mismo le pasa a Neji, puedo asegurarlo. A él no le sirve tener preferencias dentro de su equipo, pero lo mismo la tiene. Aunque a Lee y a Gai no parecen molestos con eso, todo lo contrario. Pero… ¿acaso Tsunade no parecía estar muy feliz por saber que había una "alianza" no oficial entre un ninja de su aldea y otro de Sunagakure? _Creo que esto beneficia a mucha gente. _

Llegamos hasta las puertas de la aldea. En ella estaban parados un par de ninjas, entre ellos Kankuro. Supongo que demás guardias debían de estar repartidos por el contorno del lugar. El Kazekage se paró junto a su hermano y ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Temari les restó importancia y continuó hacia delante, hasta que puso un pie fuera de los límites no paró. Ella nos miró y luego comunicó que nos conduciría hasta los lugares en los cuales habían ocurrido las desapariciones.

—No te adentres mucho con ellos —le aconsejó Kankuro.

— ¿Quién te nombró el mayor? —ella sonaba desafiante.

—Solo decía —parecía que su hermano se achicaba con la mirada furtiva de la mayor de los No Sabaku.

— ¡Vamos! —demandó la kunoichi.

— ¿No tendríamos que llevar algo? No sé… —comenzó a decir Ino.

—Nos descubrirán con facilidad si hacemos eso —le explicó Neji. —El truco es evitarlo.

—Puedes equivocarte, te advierto —le dije a Neji.

—Neji, ten cuidado —era la voz de TenTen. Muy pronto los dos se acercaron y sus labios colicionaron en un beso corto. No era de despedida, si no de un "hasta luego".

—Shikamaru —fue la voz de Gai, y me hizo señas de que fuera con él. _¿Qué quiere ahora? _

En cuánto hube vuelto, los cuatro comenzamos con la caminata hacia la zona de ataque.

La que nos dirigía era la rubia de Suna, seguido de ella caminaba yo y luego los miembros de mi equipo. No hablamos mucho, ya que no había nada que hablar. Me pregunto qué le habrán dicho sus hermanos, aunque ya sé que pase lo que pase a ella no le importa. Como me dijo una vez "me importa un bledo lo que pase luego". Tiene razón, la situación no es tan complicada, yo la hago complicada. Incluso un fanático de lo fácil es complicado.

Seguimos un camino no muy distinto al resto. _¿Cómo es que no se pierde sin un sendero que seguir?_ Esto es pura arena y casi puro desierto, no hay nada que sirva de patrón para poder guiarse. En el cielo, por ser de día, no hay nada importante. Claro está que se pude memorizar las formas de las pocas nubes que están en él. Pero ellas cambian de forma a cada rato.

Muy pronto caí en cuenta de una cosa: los vientos no cambian nunca de dirección. Ese mismo viento semi-cálido que sentí el día anterior está presente y viene de la misma dirección. ¿Será así como se guían? De ser así no es muy difícil que sea Temari la que haya formado el mapa y la que conozca con mejor claridad la zona. Después de todo ella y los vientos son casi uno. Sus ataques se basan en ellos, y la forma de constituirlos, gracias a su abanico.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco ante una roca. Era la única que había en el poco territorio que habíamos recorrido. Me parece que ha llegado al límite del que hablaba su hermano.

—Hasta aquí llego —nos dijo la ninja. —De ahora en más están solos.

Noté que, del otro lado de esa roca había un poco más de vegetación que en la parte que llevábamos recorrida. Un oasis en este lugar era algo que solo se vería en un espejismo. Este era real, y al menos ahora la idea de que alguien se ocultase allí era más fácil de creer.

—Gracias —le dije.

Los tres entramos en ese sitio. Fui al frente del equipo, como siempre. Miré de reojo hacia atrás y vi la silueta de la chica, dando la vuelta y regresando por donde vino. Un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia me recorrió el cuerpo.

Anduvimos por un tiempo, esperando alguna emboscada o algo por el estilo, pero nada. No había forma de que nos atacaran, por más evidentes que fuéramos. Los nervios de sentirme observado y no poder comprobarlo se hacían presentes. Es molesto todo esto.

—Shikamaru —me llamó Ino — ¿Para qué nos tienen que atacar? ¿No sería más fácil llegar al centro del círculo y emboscarlos allí?

— ¿Y qué pasa si son más que nosotros? —se me adelantó Neji. — ¿O más fuertes de lo que creemos?

—Yo pensaba en analizar sus métodos de ataque y después formular un contraataque junto con el resto y la Aldea de la Arena —le expliqué cual era mi idea.

—Ya veo… —dijo ella. —Si nos quisieran atacar ya lo habrían hecho, ¿verdad? —Ino tenía razón.

—Entonces los buscaremos —observé a Neji. Éste de inmediato comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo y activó el Byakugan.

Dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados, pero, al juzgar por sus expresiones no había tenido éxito alguno. Luego él mismo confirmó mi teoría. No había nadie a unos buenos metros a la redonda.

—Ino —le llamé. —Has un vano intento por buscar a alguien —vi como los ojos de la Yamanaka se fijaban en un pajarillo que volaba por allí.

—Shintenshin no jutsu —el cuerpo de la kunoichi cayó en mis brazos, Neji me ayudó y la sentamos apoyada en un árbol. Solo debíamos esperar a que ella regresara.

Pasó un tiempo y el ave volvió y con ella el cuerpo de la chica reaccionó.

—No tenemos suerte —nos comunicó.

—Esto no puede ser —ahora estaba desconcertado. No era posible que lo que yo había pensado fallara por tan lejos. — ¿Te fijaste en el los pie de montes?

—No llegué tan lejos —me respondió.

—Yo tampoco llegué a ellos —me dijo Neji.

—Ahí tienen que estar —caminamos con mayor velocidad. Al menos ahora teníamos una idea.

Decidimos ir caminado, al menos así veríamos si hay trampas o algo por el estilo. Depende de la que fuera era si caeríamos en ella o si decidíamos no caer en ella. Este estilo de "espionaje" es uno de los más molestos. Esperar a que ataquen por lo general no funcionan contra los enemigos de los cuales se tienen datos, pero contra alguien que ni siquiera se conoce no tengo idea de su funcionamiento.

No es la primera vez que me toca este tipo de misiones, pero es la primera en la cual hay desapariciones en serie y sin un motivo aparente. Es algo intrigante y más sabiendo que si llego a fallar puedo terminar como los desaparecidos. Si no tuviéramos riesgos no nos habrían pedido ayuda, ¿o sí? Es fácil pensar como un asesino que tenga un enemigo visible, pero no contra uno que no se sabe su objetivo. Lamentablemente contra éste último nos enfrentamos.

Aproximadamente habríamos estado a un kilómetro o dos del centro del círculo cuándo encontramos la primera trampa. Consistía en una simple hoja en el suelo. Una hoja conectada a un cable invisible oculto en un arbusto pequeño. Era evidente poder encontrarla, lo cual demostraba que una trampa mayor estaba oculta detrás de ésta. Decidimos hacer la prueba, después de todo buscábamos que nos encontraran y así sería una buena manera.

Arrojamos una piedra lejos, otra cerca y otra ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. La de lejos estalló, o sea que un campo minado nos esperaba allí. La de cerca abrió un pequeño hueco, en el cual entra un pie. Y la tercera quedó intacta… por unos segundos. Un cable se desató y la envolvió como si se tratase de una araña. Es ingenioso y explicaría el porqué de que los shinobis desaparecieran en distintas pociones. Mas aun no me explico sus desapariciones.

— ¡Ocúltense! —les indiqué a los dos chicos ante escuchar un ligero ruido.

Los tres nos lanzamos hacia uno de los arbustos cercanos. Desde allí contemplamos como una gran cantidad de lobos salían de entre las dunas y se adentraban en las áreas de las trampas. Pude notar como sus patas pisaban en lugares específicos, por ende no estaban del todo cubiertos y podríamos haberlos pasado. Se detuvieron en las trampas activadas, y olfatearon las piedras que ahora nos habían servido de señuelo.

¿Cómo es que lobos sobreviven en este lugar? y ¿quién los comanda? Esas eran las principales preguntas que me recorrieron la mente. Pero por ahora había que esperar, supongo que, al no encontrar nada que les fuera de valor, regresarían por donde vinieron e irían con su amo. Ahí tendríamos la oportunidad de seguirlos y llegar al punto de encuentro con los verdaderos criminales.

—Equipo, ¿qué ocurre? —escuché la voz de Gai a través del comunicador que teníamos en los oídos. Ellos podían escuchar nuestras conversaciones, eso era por si había datos que sirvieran entre conversaciones y uno que otro ruido natural.

—Las trampas fueron interceptadas por… —en ese instante los tres contestamos a unísono, lástima que pareciera que estábamos separados:

—…lobos —dije.

—…ninjas —dijo Neji.

—…tigres —dijo Ino.

Entre los tres nos miramos. _¿Cómo es posible que veamos distintas cosas si estamos contemplando lo mismo? _No era posible, alguno debía de estar equivocado o todos debíamos de estar equivocados.

—Chicos, decídanse —demandó el jounin.

Neji decidió activar el Byakugan, al menos de esta manera podría ver quién tenía la razón. Al principio vi como analizaba todo alrededor, pero luego pude notar que su expresión pasaba a la confusión. _Algo era incomprensible para los ojos de los Hyuga. _

—…No hay nada de lo que dijimos —dijo al final. —Es más… no hay absolutamente nada allí.

— ¡Pero yo lo veo muy claro! —le contestó Ino.

—No comprendo… —se decía Neji —. Si utilizando el Byakugan no los veo, ¿por qué sin utilizarlo sí?

— ¿No tendrá algo que ver ese sonido? —escuché decir por el auricular a Gai-sempai.

— ¿Qué sonido? —le interrogué. Pero en ese preciso momento sentí como la transmisión se entrecortaba y las palabras del jounin se perdían y se volvían inentendible. — ¡¿Gai-sempai? Genial… que molesto —me dije al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica en el oído.

Se ve que los tres sentimos lo mismo, ya que nos quitamos de inmediato los comunicadores y los artefacto quedaron en el piso terminando de hacer corto circuito. Algo había provocado eso y ya no me cabía duda de que ese sonido mencionado por el sensei era cierto.

—Puede tratarse de un… genjutsu —me dije a modo de explicación.

Fue en ese momento que un dolor repentino me recorrió el brazo. Uno de los lobos, que al menos yo veía, estaba clavando sus dientes en él. Forcejeé con él hasta que logré quitármelo de enzima y ponerme de pie. Los demás lobos se habían abalanzado sobre mis otros compañeros. Ino, había logrado saltar a un árbol a tiempo, por ende lo había esquivado. Neji tenía una kunai en la mano y el animal parado frente a él.

Observé detenidamente al animal que había frente a mí. ¿Ese ser es real o no? Si esto se trata de un genjutsu es probable que la sangre que veo brotar de mi brazo sea más que un producto de mi mente, pero el dolor se siente real. Las fauces del animal estaban llenas de sangre y me mostraba los colmillos. _No creo que con eso logre asustarme mucho. _

El lobo dio un salto y con eso logró derribarme. _Si no presto más atención podría matarme. _Terminé en el piso, el animal constantemente trataba de morder mi cuello, no soy una presa. De a poco saqué una kunai y la coloqué entre sus fauces de manera horizontal. No podría resistir mucho tiempo en esa posición, mi brazo iba cediendo ante los embistes. En un segundo sus dientes rozaron el cuello, creo que lograron hacerme sangrar levemente. Lo empujé con más fuerza, logrando que saliera de su posición.

—Kagemane no jutsu —mi sombra avanzó asta llegar al lobo, pero no lo atrapé en el jutsu. La sombra pasó de largo al animal y se quedó en la de un árbol cercano. Rápidamente lo deshice. Luego me fijé en el minúsculo detalle: por más que había un sol molestamente fuerte que provocaba una gran sombra, el can no tenía. Una ilusión solo eso. O sea: estamos atrapado en un genjutsu que ni siquiera notamos.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás con posición defensiva. No pude despegar la vista del animal que, a pesar de ya haber comprobado que era solo una ilusión, emanaba cierta tensión, como si fuera real. Sus ojos penetrantes hacían que me temblaran las piernas, no es por miedo, sino por los ojos. Es una sensación extraña que no quiero volver a sentir en mucho tiempo.

Me topé con algo mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Era Neji, seguía con una kunai en la mano, pero ahora tenía una herida punzante en el hombro. Esa no era una mordida, como la que yo tenía en el brazo, eso había sido un arma ninja. O sea que, si él ve a un ninja sentirá y tendrá heridas provocadas por ninjas.

—Es solo un genjutsu, el Byakugan sigue sin equivocarse —le comuniqué.

—Es bastante fuerte —me dijo haciendo alusión a las dificultades que habíamos tenido para identificarlo. Pero si era tan así ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo que estamos atrapados?

Un grito se oyó claramente y vimos la silueta de la muchacha caer desde el árbol. Cayó de pie, pero con dificultad, pues vimos la sangre que tenía en el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Eran marcas de garras, pero yo seguía viendo un lobo. Ino ve tigres, ¿por qué ese animal? Esa es otra buena pregunta.

—Neji, busca al ninja que provoca esto —le ordené. Él acató mi orden y, poniéndose a salvo de los posibles ataques de sus ninjas, comenzó el rastreo. — ¡Ino! —grité y corrí hacia mi compañera.

—Malditos tigres —me dijo cuándo me vio a su lado.

—Son fruto de genjutsus —la puse al tanto.

— ¡Los encontré! —gritó el chico Hyuga. Al instante pude ver como una shuriken pasaba a mi lado y daba contra un árbol. Acto seguido los genjutsus se desvanecieron y las bestias se esfumaron. —Desde ahí se comandaban los bushins, pero la forma en la que fueron sellados ahí les permitía tomar la forma que el destinatario desee.

— ¿Por qué no lo notaste antes? —demandó la Yamanaka.

—Porque nunca pensé que se tratara de eso —nos mostró el hilo de chakra que habíamos visto y esquivado. Conducía hacia el punto exacto en el que Neji había disparado. Los hilos se activaban por las demás trampas, no por la primera. Quién quiera que hubiera hecho esto es bastante habilidoso.

Seguimos adelante. Constantemente buscamos a las personas responsables de semejantes actos. Pero desgraciadamente era como si una especie de barrera bloqueara el dojutsu de nuestro compañero. Eso me hizo seguir pensando sobre ese sonido que decía Gai, ¿seguirá sonando? Quizás eso es lo que hace que los genjutsus surtan efecto.

Por más que me esfuerzo no logro identificar nada. _Es sumamente problemático estar pensando constantemente en ese sonido._ No escuché nada característico de los lobos, podría haberse disfrazado así, pero nada. Estos sujetos esperan a que nosotros lleguemos a ellos o nos están probando a ver hasta dónde llegamos.

Seguimos camino y nos topamos con algo que llamaba mucho la atención: una banda de la aldea de Suna colgada de un árbol. Podría significar que nos estamos acercando y puede tomarse como advertencia. Al seguir más bandas aparecían, algunas estaba cubiertas de sangre. Eso me hizo acordar la mordida del lobo. Observé mi brazo, no sentía dolor, pero la sangre y la herida seguían allí. Al igual que las heridas de mis compañeros.

Mientras hacía esto vi de reojo como la figura del jounin de equipo se desviaba hasta uno de los árboles. Ino lo siguió y por último llegué yo a contemplar lo que les había llamado la atención. En la corteza del árbol había escrito "TenTen", estaba tachada con una raya oblicua y encerrada en un corazón. La cara de Neji, no literalmente, se desfiguró ante esto. _Se nota que la quiere y mucho como para no preocuparse al ver algo como esto. _

—Sabía que eso sí te dolería —era una voz cantarina y sumamente sínica la que nos hablaba.

– – –

**Nota final:** ¿quién es el que ataca? Gente inteligente puede saber y/o deducirlo, pienso yo. Mas tendrían varias opciones, (nota: acabo de dar un gran espoiler).

Gracias por leerlo, espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Capítulo lll: Sento

**Disclaimer:** los personajes a continuación (exceptuando a unos pocos, que de seguro podrán distinguir) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** no tengo idea de si se puede tomar como tortura algunas escenas, pero por si acaso lo digo, un poco de sado-masoquismo (quizás) y algunas partes sanguinarias (quizás, vuelvo a reiterar)

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva _son algunas ilusiones presentes, pensamientos y/o frases textuales del narrador.

**Extras:** espero críticas, porque HAY para criticar…

– – –

_**Capítulo lll: Sento **_

En este tipo de bosque todo se torna totalmente extraño, nada es lo que se espera. Impredecible.

El silencio azota mientras esperamos a que la voz nos revele su identidad, puesto que es solo un entidad de esta manera. Neji comienza a desesperarse al no poder comprender del todo la situación. Creo que me pasa lo mismo, después de todo siempre tengo un plan de reserva, o al menos lo pienso. Ahora estoy en la nada, no puedo concentrarme totalmente en la misión, _¿por qué? _

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó el Hyuga ya carcomido por la angustia.

Contestando a las preguntas se presentó a nuestras espaldas una silueta humana. Era un hombre, eso era obvio, de cabello marrón y unos ojos idénticos a los del Hyuga. Muy pronto la figura se fue esclareciendo y, de lo que antes solo se podían ver los ojos, pudimos ver por completo: Neji.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —dijo Ino.

— ¿Quién es el impostor? —preguntó el chico que acababa de aparecer.

Creo comenzar a comprender el juego de estos tipos. Al parecer se valen de genjutsus para lograr sus cometidos. El nombre de la chica que le gusta Neji en un árbol y tachado… que él mismo se aparezca y haga el interrogatorio ese… eso al menos me da una pauta. Y otra cosa, por lo que veo ellos utilizan esos jutsus a distancia, o sea que deben de estarnos vigilando desde algún lado. Un lugar que les permita contemplar claramente todo el panorama… las montañas.

— ¡Tú eres el falso! —sentenció la Yamanaka.

— ¿Segura? —la voz del tipo era sumamente parecida a la de nuestro compañero. Por lo que eso, se podría decir, que es difícil de contestar.

—Neji… utiliza el Byakugan una vez más y busca a los ninjas en las montañas —le pedí tratando de conservar la calma. El chico me obedeció.

—…Los veo… están en las montañas, precisamente a cien metros de nosotros —especificó.

Los tres dimos media vuelta y empezamos a correr hacia las montañas, como había dicho el Hyuga. Entonces se nos interpuso en el camino el otro ninja. En realidad, supuse que era él, ya que el aparente aspecto de Neji había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un tipo, mejor dicho un niño, de cabello castaño y con los ojos color marrón. Su ropa no era muy distinta a la de un shinobi normal, solo que la banda que llevaba puesta mostraba el signo de la Aldea de la Cascada, tachado. _Renegado._

—Eres el que "mató" a Hidan-san, el compañero de Kakuzu-sempai, ¿verdad? —se dirigió a mí. No sabía si responderle o no. Opté por no responder, supuse que era más que obvio que tenía razón. —Shikamaru Nara… nunca pensé verte aquí. ¿Podrás proteger a esa chica…? ¿Cómo se llama? Temari No Sabaku ¿O pasará lo mismo que con tu sensei?

Sus afirmaciones indirectas me dolieron, debo admitir. El recuerdo la muerte de Asuma me recorrió el pensamiento y la duda se presentó como en un regalito con moño y todo. _¿Podré ayudar a Temari? ¿Piensan matarla? No, es solo otro truco. No puedo caer en él. _

—Magen: Narakumi no jutsu —dijo él. Conozco esa técnica, por ende no puedo dejar que me sorprenda con lo que sea que intente hacer.

— ¡Shikamaru! —La voz de Ino, pero fue demasiado tarde, las ilusiones comenzaron.

_Vi el entierro de Asuma. Solo estabamos yo y Kurenai. No pude evitar sentirme raro, como si las lágrimas desearan brotar, pero la impotencia no las dejara salir. De a poco caminé hacia la tumba de mi sensei fallecido por Hidan. Yo lo maté a ese tipo. No tengo que sentirme culpable. _

—_Kurenai —dije una vez parado a su lado. _

—_Me fallaste —dijo ella. ¿Qué hice? —Dijiste que protegerías a Asuma-chan —¿chan? ¡No puede ser…! Me acerqué a la placa. "Asuma Yuma Sarutobi Yuhi" el hijo de ellos. Esto no está pasando. ¡Golpe bajo! No puedo creer que me torture con esto. _

—_Hola, Shikamaru-sem… pai —esa voz me fue muy conocida. _

_Hidan se paró frente a mí y vi como el pequeño Asuma era atravesado por su guadaña. Por más que traté de moverme no pude, su cuerpo despedazado con la sangre rodeándole me heló todo el cuerpo. Los gritos del pequeño eran ensordecedores y me destrozaban el corazón. La opresión en el pecho me carcomía las entrañas. No quería mirar la escena, pero algo me hacía verla. Es una ilusión, es una ilusión… ¡pero odio esta ilusión! ¡Basta! _

—_Todavía falta lo actual —seguido de una risa que no me gusta para nada. _

— _¡Idiota! —sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago. _

— _¿Gaara? —le dije una vez tirado en el piso. _

— _¡Nunca te quise para ella! —El aire comenzó a faltarme y de a poco el ataúd de arena se fue cerrando. _

—_No pudiste ayudarla… Mataste a más de los que ayudaste —la maldita risa. ¡Basta ya! Sentí una lágrimas correr por mi rostro, es estúpido. Es un genjutsu, pero no me puedo evitar sentir el dolor en mi propio cuerpo. Duele y mucho. Nada de eso pasará, ¿verdad? No Kurenai, no Asuma, no Temari… yo… los… protegeré, ¡cueste lo que cueste! Sea o no problemático._

Entonces las ilusiones desaparecieron y las cosas reales se manifestaron. Vi el cuerpo del enemigo tirado a un costado, pero la sonrisa macabra no se le iba del rostro. _Gracias Ino y Neji, al menos me evitaron mayor molestia. _

Corrí hacia el sujeto, a su lado estaban mis dos compañeros. Les agradecí como pude, pero ellos básicamente me ignoraron. Luego el chico se desvaneció, solo era un bushin. Pero para poder ejecutar el jutsu debía de haberse colocado cerca, no hace mucho que dejó el clon en su lugar. Es algo bajo atacar lo que más duele, eso o es que simplemente no me gustó para nada la sensación. Es una afirmación estúpida, ¿a quién le gusta eso?

Nos adentramos más hacia las montañas, ahora teníamos más velocidad que antes. Puede que haya sido producto de la rabia que nos había hecho pasar el momento. Al menos yo y el otro chico íbamos más rápido que antes, Ino trataba de seguirnos el paso. Lo bueno de esto es que tendremos a un miembro que no se deje llevar por sus impulsos y que así logrará apaciguar los ánimos.

En cuánto hubimos llegado al punto que nos indicó el dueño del Byakugan encontramos a los "puntos de chakra". Eran tres ninjas en total, todos procedentes a la Aldea de las Cascadas. No se molestaron en esconderse, directamente salieron a nuestro encuentro. Como si nos esperaran y esperaran ser encontrados. Las risas de dos de sus rostros eran idénticas a la del ninja de antes. Entre los que pude ver al pequeño que ya conocíamos. Los otros dos eran muy parecidos, los ojos marrones eran característicos en los tres. Pero el cabello de uno era rojo, y del otro rubio. Me recordaron mucho a los hermanos No Sabaku. Porque, precisamente el o, mejor dicho, la rubia, era una chica. No era muy parecida a Temari, pero verla parada al lado de los que parecían sus hermanos me hacía imaginarla.

—Los esperábamos —dijo uno de ellos, el pelirrojo. —Yo me presento como el líder de este humilde grupo, me dicen Hinode. Él es el menor Yugure y ella es la del medio Tsuki. —Nos presentó lo que parecía los apodos de cada uno de los miembros de su equipo.

— ¿Qué quieren? —les pregunté, no bajé la guardia.

—Solo queremos un poco de dinero fácil —nos señaló los cuerpos de los ninjas desaparecidos.

Estaban esparcidos a las espaldas de los asesinos. Pero pude ver que no estaban muertos, ya que respiraban. Aunque algunos no. Por suerte de cada diez ninjas, solo cinco o seis estaban muertos. Dentro de todo no es una mala cifra. Pensé que sería peor.

—Después de que los ninjas de Konoha mataran a Kakuzu-sempai, no tenemos muchos ingresos —nos explicó la muchacha a la que había presentado como Tsuki. Se ve que Kakuzu era su proveedor de cuerpos, pero con su muerte el negocio había caído y ahora tienen que hacer el trabajo sucio por su cuenta.

—Kasumi jusha no jutsu —dijo el chico apodado Yugure. De inmediato los clones aparecieron a nuestro alrededor. —Espero que se diviertan. Porque nosotros sí —los tres chicos desaparecieron y nos dejaron solos con los clones del tal Yugure.

— ¡Ino síguelos! —le ordené. De inmediato la chica buscó un ave, por suerte no tardó en encontrarla. Rápidamente ejecutó el shintenshin no jutsu y tomó posesión del animal. El cuerpo de Ino cayó a nuestro lado y de inmediato nos colocamos más cerca de él. Debíamos de proteger como sea a Ino.

Los clones de a poco fueron enfrentándonos y nosotros nos defendimos como pudimos. Cada vez que destrozaba uno, éste se regeneraba y aparecía otro. Hasta que, de los diez que eran en un principio, se volvieron veinte. Neji estaba en la misma situación mía. Y nuestros recursos se estaban acabando.

Los peor era que no tenían ni la suficiente sombra ni el suficiente chakra como para poder ejecutar algún jutsu. Por ahora con lo que más contábamos era con el Byakugan de Neji. Al menos había algo que podíamos hacer: proteger el cuerpo de Ino.

Fueron los diez minutos más molestos y difíciles de la última semana. Solo diez porque aparecieron el resto de nuestro equipo al rescate. _Nuestros héroes, vivo sarcasmo. _

Gai utilizó el Genjutsu Kai para poder eliminar a la gran mayoría de los clones. El resto fue obra de las tácticas de Lee, Choji y TenTen. La batalla no duró mucho más por eso.

— ¿Cómo supieron? —les preguntó Neji.

—Gai me dio un transmisor "especial" —le respondí.

—Utiliza chakra para poder funcionar, mientras el que lo posea tenga chakra suficiente para poder contactar con el otro usuario, la comunicación será posible. Es un prototipo, pero parece que funciona correctamente —explicó el verdadero poseedor del comunicador.

—O sea, que nunca perdimos contacto —concluyó el Hyuga.

—Lamentamos no haberlos ayudado antes —se disculpó Lee. —Pero es que vimos que no necesitaban tanta ayuda.

— ¿TenTen estás bien? —le preguntó su compañero de equipo. Ignorando completamente a su otro compañero de equipo.

—Sí, solo fue un truco para que bajaras la guardia —le tranquilizó la kunoichi.

— ¡Debemos volver a la aldea! —gritó el cuerpo de Ino, ella había vuelto. Su plan podría ser más que obvio. El resto asintió y entre todos corrimos hasta poder llegar a la aldea de Sunagakure. Ino y TenTen se quedaron para poder atender a los sobrevivientes.

De seguro su plan consiste en obtener los cuerpos más poderosos de la aldea. O sea el del Kazekage, el de Temari y puede que el de Kankuro. Otra cosa que me di cuenta es que quizás el aspecto con el que los habíamos visto no era el real. Tal vez se trataba de otra ilusión más. Pero no importa eso ya, importa las vidas más importantes de Suna.

Llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Las trampas habían sido removidas automáticamente con la desaparición de los tipos que las habían creado. _Espero que no sea demasiado tarde. _

— ¡Esperen! —pidió Gai y todos paramos y lo observamos. _¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿No ve que hay gente en peligro en este momento?_ — ¡Genjutsu Kai! —utilizó más chakra esta vez.

La cantidad de plantas que había a nuestro alrededor se desvanecieron dejando todo en arena pura. Nunca había habido un oasis allí en verdad. Esto explica el porqué siempre caíamos en sus trampas. En un lugar que solo ellos conocen por completo es imposible que alguien gane. Pudimos escuchar con claridad el sonido del que hablaba el jounin. Era una especie de chirrido provocado por un par de campanas de viento.

Solo le presté atención por unos segundos. De inmediato quería llegar a la Aldea de la Arena. Temari estaba en peligro, aún así no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos por ella se interpongan en mi camino.

En solo una cuestión de minutos llegamos al lugar. En la puerta del frente encontramos el cuerpo de Kankuro, estaba vivo, pero su respiración era débil. Según Gai había sido expuesto a un veneno sumamente tóxico que ataca el cerebro y evita que éste mande las órdenes de ejecutar las funciones vitales. Había que extraer el líquido, si no sería demasiado tarde. Lo más cercano que había era el interior de la aldea, pero no podíamos entrar por la presencia de una especie de barrera invisible.

Lee y Choji llevaron a los que más pudieron en dirección a Ino y TenTen, el grupo se estaba reduciendo. Pero la barrera era el mayor obstáculo.

—Ji ji ji —escuché que dijo una voz femenina, era Tsuki. —Sorpréndame, traten de atravesar mi barrera de chakra, ¿podrán hacerlo? —se rió. La barrera era de chakra, debía de tener un punto débil. Tenía que haber absorbido todo el chakra de los hombres que estaban o muertos o moribundos en la montaña.

Neji fue el primero que observó dentro de la barrera.

—Los ninjas están cayendo… y Gaara ya no da abasto —comunicó.

— ¡¿Y Temari? —_No puedo creer que lo haya dicho con tanta desesperación._

—Ella está ayudando a Gaara, pero no va muy bien…

Me abalancé sobre la kunoichi que estaba parada sobre uno de los muros, o sea la que hizo esta barrera infernal. Clavé la kunai en su hombro, pero, lejos de demostrar dolor, ella se rió furtivamente, como si le causara cosquillas. Luego realizó un movimiento de contraataque. Introdujo un sable en mi pierna.

El dolor fue insoportable por un momento, pero lo ignore como pude. Debo de rescatar a esta aldea, es lo que tengo que hacer. Utilicé el Kagemane no jutsu y tomé posesión de su sombra. No creo poder obtener completo control sobre el cuerpo de la chica enemiga debido a mi falta de chakra, pero no debo de estar en mis cabales. Estábamos los dos parados uno frente al otro, ella seguía riendo. Esto aumentaba mi impaciencia y ya no podía más. Tomé la kunari con la derecha y luego me dediqué a controlar la mano derecha de la muchacha, en la cual tenía el sable.

Coloqué mi mano a un costado de mi cuello, de manera que la mano de ella que sostenía el sable se colocó igual. Ahora, si yo movía mi mano hacia atrás no pasaría nada, pero si ella, por seguir mi movimiento lo hacía, el resultado sería su inminente degollación. Solo debía de mover el brazo y la consecuente extremidad, un simple movimiento y ella moriría.

— ¿Serías capaz de matarme? —dijo Tsuki.

—Por supuesto que… —no terminé la frase. La imagen de la chica cambió, ahora su cabello estaba recogido en cuatro coletas, su ropa cambió de diseño y sus ojos obtuvieron un nuevo sentido. La maldita cambió su forma para asemejarse a Temari. ¡Qué bajo, molesto, problemático, complicado, difícil y más sinónimos por no decir palabrotas de más!

Comencé a dudar. _Pero es una enemiga, no Temari._ Aún así la sensación de estarla degollando me provocaba nauseas. No puedo matarla, pero debo hacerlo; es mi misión. Bajé el brazo, ¿qué hago? Tengo que matarla, tengo que… pero no puedo. Maldito amor, odio todo esto. Volví a colocar el sable de la muchacha en su cuello, pero esta vez me sorprendí al ver que mi pie derecho se movía y no por mi voluntad. El jutsu se había vuelto en mi contra y ahora soy yo el que está a su merced.

En ese momento sentí como algo me empujaba. Caí destrozando la barrera, lo cual fue como caer "estilo plancha" sobre el agua. Ahí pude levantarme y contemplar a Gai que tenía sujetada a la tal Tsuki y la había acorralado con su kunai en el piso.

—Lamento el empujón, pero decidí ahorrarte el "problema" —me dijo entre risas el ninja.

Vi el cuerpo de Neji parado a mi lado. La barrera, gracias a mi pelea, se había debilitado y permitido el ingreso del chico Hyuga. El sensei de Neji nos indicó que siguiéramos. Así lo hicimos. A nuestras espaldas quedaron Gai y la chica Tsuki.

Corrimos por las calles atestadas de peleas con cierta velocidad. Los ninjas de Suna eran muy pocos, la gran mayoría estaba en las montañas luchando por su vida; lo mismo que los que estaban acá presentes. Los oponentes de éstos últimos eran nada más y nada menos que los clones de Yugure. Estaban por todos lados, se ve que no solo su hermana había absorbido la energía de los desgraciados.

Muy pronto estos clones se percataron de nuestra presencia y fueron directamente a atacarnos. Supuse que a Neji no le quedaba mucho chakra como para seguir utilizando deliberadamente el Byakugan. Y yo tampoco tenía mucho chakra que digamos, apenas podría ejecutar un débil Kagemane no jutsu. Utilizando taijutsu, en lo que no soy muy bueno, nos enfrentamos a lo bushins.

Los clones eran muy veloces y por lo general siempre daban en el blanco cuándo se trataba de dar

golpes. Neji, en ese instante hacía honores a su apodo de "genio", los clones que se enfrentaban a él caían como si se tiraran solos. Los míos apenas se lograban caer por casualidad. Molesta situación.

Escuché una risa burlona proceder de una de las casas. Al ver hacia allá vi la silueta del más pequeño del grupo de delincuentes, Yugure. Su aspecto de "niño inocente" contrastaba con la historia de su pasado y sus acciones, él sí se parecía más a Gaara, a pesar de ser castaño como Kankuro.

—Hola —nos saludó mientras bajaba. Los clones dejaron de atacarnos por esos breves segundos —. ¿Se divierten? — _¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ Tiene cara de lunático, no me extrañaría que él fuera el psicópata del grupo. Acto seguido dio un salto y bajó.

Pudimos contemplar como su estatura no superaba la nuestra, es más, era más bajo; o sea que debía de tener menos edad que nosotros. Esto último le daba un aspecto aún más parecido al de Gaara. El "niño" caminó hacia nosotros y se paró a solo unos metros. Realizó un kage bushin no jutsu. Hizo unas señas a los nuevos clones y ellos se nos abalanzaron. Con el poco chakra con el que contábamos no pudimos hacerle frente a estos últimos. Creo que éstos fueron hechos con más chakra que los anteriores, por lo tanto, son más fuertes.

Miró su brazo y, pidiendo permiso a nosotros, como lo haría todo niño educado; lo cual no concuerda con la situación, pasó a mi lado. _¿Neji y yo estábamos tirados en el piso, siendo aplastados por los clones de este mocoso y él nos pide "permiso"?_ Esto me suena ilógico. Desde mi posición logré contemplar como el chico se ponía en cuclillas frente al cuerpo de un ninja que estaba tirado moribundo a unos metros. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. Esbozó una sonrisa felina, eso hizo que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres ver? —me preguntó con un tono de inocencia en su voz. Me hubiera gustado decir que "no", pero no pude contestar. Los clones del chico me levantaron y, sin soltarme me permitieron mirar el acto del niño.

Pude ver con claridad como el chico hacía un corte en la palma de la mano del shinobi, éste gritaba por el dolor. Y es que la herida que había provocado era bastante profunda. Seguido de ello introdujo su mano en el corte hacíendo que sangrara aún más, y así los gritos aumentaron levemente. Luego una especie de líquido celeste cayó de la incisión, era chakra. Raramente, nunca me había fijado en su color o textura y es que nunca pensé que la contemplaría tan definidamente.

Yugure tomó el chakra que acababa de emerger del cuerpo y lo bebió. Se paró e hizo lo mismo con la otra palma de la mano, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Volvió a levantarse y realizó los cortes en las plantas de los pies, bebiendo finalmente el chakra. Al terminar, se paró y fijó su vista en el rostro asustado del ninja. Le sonrió con malicia, lo que aumentó el susto del shinobi. Sacó un arma pequeña, era una especia de cuchilla. Más grande que una kunai, pero más pequeña que un sable.

Habiendo sacado su arma la colocó en el cuello del ninja. La sonrisa ante la mirada de piedad del hombre le daba un aspecto sínico y emanaba maldad. Ese niño atravesó el cuello del ninja. Realizó la misma acción que había hecho ya cuatro veces y con esto concluyó lo que supuse sería su forma de extraer el chakra del enemigo. Hecho esto se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

—No tienes mucho chakra… pero me gustaría que jugaras conmigo en un futuro —. _¿Jugar con él? _Creo que ya sé a lo que se refiere y no quiero jugar con él.

— ¿No estás algo grande para jugar? —escuché la voz de Neji. El chico se levantó y le dirigió una mirada asesina. No tendría que haber hablado.

—La verdad es que… todos tenemos un niño en el alma. Y además —el clon que mantenía a Neji en el suelo desapareció y en su lugar se colocó Yugure. Tenía la mano en el cuello del Hyuga y con la otra sujetaba su cuchilla, en señal de que podría introducirla en el cuerpo del castaño en cualquier momento. —…si hubieras conocido mis juguetes a los tres o cinco años comprenderías lo que se siente. Hago esto desde que tengo memoria y me pagan o pagaban por ser así —se escuchó una pequeña risita.

—Me encantaría ponerme en tu lugar —le comentó el "genio". _Está loco, no el chico, si no Neji. _¿Cómo mierda se le ocurre hablarle así a alguien que está psicológicamente enfermo? Qué ganas de querer complicarsela. —Y tu madre… ¿dónde estaba en ese momento?

—No es tu campo —su voz cambió. Pasó de sonar como la de un niño pequeño, a sonar como la de un adulto completamente serio.

— ¿Tan perra era? — _¡Golpe bajo para Neji!_ Nunca pensé que se fuera a meter de esa manera con la vida ajena, ni siquiera la de un chico como él.

Al notar que lo miré de una forma diferente a como lo hago siempre, él me dirigió una mirada cómplice. No lo hace porque quiera, tiene un plan. Y muy pronto comprendí de qué se trataba.

Los clones que me sujetaban me soltaron y caminaron hacia el verdadero. El niño tenía un tic en el ojo y ahora su cuchilla no dudó en caer en donde estaba mi compañero. Corrí y evité que lo atravesara completamente, apenas sí rozó el cuerpo del Hyuga. El odio que había generado el comentario de Neji había logrado que bajara la guardia y, por eso me fue muy fácil moverlo de su posición inicial.

Rápidamente los clones de Yugure se lanzaron al ataque contra el chico Hyuga. Por suerte este tiempo le había servido para poder recuperarse. El enemigo, en cuánto se hubo librado de mí, me ignoró y se encaminó hacia la batalla contra mi compañero. Éste último me indicó que no lo ayudara y que siguiera. Le hice caso.

Mientras me alejaba lo más rápido posible pude escuchar unas palabras de Yugure:

—Si te quedas sin chakra hay un gran número de proveedores aquí. Después no digas que no te ayudé —un risa infantil volvió a reinar el ambiente.

Corrí por la alde de Suna. La batalla más importante se debía de estar librando en el centro de la misma: la torre del Kazekage. Allí encontraría a Gaara y a Temari. Mi mente pensaba más en la chica que en él, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que es el más importante de la aldea, pero ella es la más importante para mí.

Muy pronto llegué al lugar deseado y contemplé la lucha entre los dos chicos mencionados y, sorprendentemente, un clon de Yugure. Pensé que se deberían de estar enfrentando contra el líder del grupo, Hinode. Muy pronto noté que alguien me observaba, giré la cabeza y, a solo centímetros de mí, estaba parado el mayor de los hermanos.

Estaba transpirando, y de inmediato la transpiración se me secó. La sonrisa del hombre estaba a tan solo centímetros de mí, y mi respiración estaba agitada por correr tanto. Me pone nervioso que esté tan cerca, _¿no tiene noción del espacio personal? _Me pregunté porqué tanta observación de su parte, no había hecho nada que significara la gran cosa para él. ¿O sí? No creo que sea… ¡no! Ni que se hubiera enamorado…

—Veo que sobreviviste al pequeño Yugure… ¿tu amigo lo está distrayendo? —Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, gracias al cielo que lo hizo.

—Son hermanos, ¿verdad? —me decidí a asegurarme.

— ¿Es muy obvio? —se rio él. —Solo luchamos por sobrevivir… ¿es eso tan malo?

En ese instante se largó a hablar sobre su vida, la cual no me interesa. De lo duro que había sido sobrevivir y me demostró que lo que había dicho Neji sobre la madre de los chicos era verdad. Que su padre estaba muy loco y que ellos solo eran producto de un experimento fallido. No le presté mucha atención, debo admitir. Tomé la kunai que traía conmigo y me preparé para atacarlo.

En cuánto noté que había bajado la guardia lo atrapé con el Kagemana no jutsi. O al menos eso creí hasta que vi mi sombra pasar de largo y terminar el la de la casa más cercana. Me sorprendí, pero no a la vez. Pues era de esperarse que éste también fuera una simple ilusión.

Fue un segundo después que escuché un grito. Al voltearme vi a Temari siendo alcanzada por un hilo de chakra, lo mismo había pasado con el Kazekage. Ambos chicos estaban atrapados. Los cables esos se conectadan a los brazos derecho e izquierdo de un nuevo oponente que había aparecido recientemente, creo yo. El que ahora luchaba contra ellos era Hinode.

—Es solo un clon —escuché decir al tal Hinode que se hallaba del otro lado de los hilos. Yo estaba en el lado opuesto.

Tomé con más fuerza la kunai, de seguro si destruía a ese clon, ellos ya no estarían atrapados.

Estaba por dar un paso cuándo la voz del propietario del bushin me detuvo. Decía:

—Yo que tú no haría eso antes de escuchar las causas y efectos. —Me abstuve de mi acción y me dispuse a escucharlo —:si destruyes ese clon puede que o el Kazekage-sama o que Temari-san exploten. —Me di cuenta de que, además de los hilos de chakra, tenían adheridos a sus muñecas un papel bomba. Uno de los dos debería de ser falso, para despistarme y hacerme dudar. Evidentemente la segunda tuvo un efecto rápido. Pues de inmediato se me pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que los dos fueran reales. —No obstante… si destruyes el clon, me destruirás a mí y con eso debilitarás a mis hermanos…

Luego de decir eso se rio fuertemente y me mostró la mano derecha de él. Vi que en la muñeca tenía señas de haber sido cocida al cuerpo. Después me indicó que mirara la mano derecha del clon: estaba igual. Una idea se me pasó por la mente, pero me traté de convencer de que estaba errada.

— ¡Es lo que piensas! —me interrumpio. —Corté mi mano y se la coloqué al clon con este simple propósito… Este clon es más especial de lo que tú mismo piensas. —Volvió a reir.

Repasé en mi mente todos los datos que tenía hasta ahora. Si destruía a ese clon, mataría al líder de esta banda de hermanos y pararía la destrucción de la aldea; pero si hacía eso, o el Kazekage o la chica a la que amo morirán. Era una decisión difícil, pero… y si…

Corrí hacia el hilo que conectaba a Temari con el clon. Traté de cortarlo como pude, pero el maldito hilo no cedía. Odio este tipo de cosas. Debe de haber absorbido chakra de los demás, como me han demostrado sus hermanos. _Maldición, que complicado._

—No gastes energías, Shikamaru-kun —fue la voz de Temari. —No puedes arriesgarte a que Gaara sea el que explote, sin él la aldea se vendría abajo. Anula la corriente de chakra del hilo de él.

— ¡De acá que llegues a dónde esta Gaara tú serás el que sea destruído! —la voz de Hinode se oyó en medio de la conversación. Inmediatamente sentí como otro cable con un papel bomba completando el combo, se aferraban a mi antebrazo. —Si yo muero —colocó una katana en su cuello

—tú explotas, junto con el clon y alguno de tus amigos. Recuerda que te queda la opción de destruir al clon primero… eso te dará tiempo a que escapes ileso, pero tus amigos no correran con la misma suerte. ¡Elige! ¿Temari y Kazekage o tú? —su risa maldita ante mi duda se hizo presente.

¿Qué hago ahora? No puedo destruir al clon primero, las consecuencias son muy complejas. Pero no quiero morir. Eso es egoísta, el amor es dar sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Observé la cara de Temari, buscando una respuesta en ella. Sus ojos expresaban lo mismo que los míos, _¿qué hago ahora? _Me vuelvo a repetir.

Tenía la kunai en la mano, podía disparar directo hacia el centro de chakra del clon, el pecho; o podía arrojarla hacia el punto vital del verdadero, el pecho. El mismo lugar y con efectos muy similares, pero diferentes. Decidí no pensarlo dos veces. Si uno lo piensa: lo único que debo hacer es dispararle al verdadero. Si logro dispararle a él le daré el tiempo suficiente a los dos chicos de salir ilesos.

No obstante, puede que el flujo de chakra que hay en las manos de ellos haga más rápido el impacto. Solo quedaría que me disparara yo mismo. Si hago eso Hinode no tendrá motivo para seguir manteniendo el jutsu y éste desará, haciendo libres a los dos hermanos No Sabaku. O también podría

dispararle a alguno de ellos. Así tendría el mismo efecto.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac —escuché decir a Hinode. —Se te acaba el tiempo… ¡decídete! —. Debía de decidirlo rápido.

Gaara elevó la cabeza y me miró. No tenía más chakra para seguir luchando. Su vista me indicó lo que debía de hacer, por más que yo no quisiera. Él estaba confiando en mí, no podía fallarle.

Tomé la kunai y la disparé directo hacia el pecho del clon. Inmediatamente el efecto apareció. El clon explotó y con ello el cuerpo de uno de los hermanos salió volando, mientras que el otro quedó parado contemplando a su hermano estamparse contra la torre del Kazekage. Gaara había sido el afectado.

Temari contempló con la mirada perdida como el cuerpo de su hermano caía a unos metros del atacante verdadero. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, las mejillas muy pronto se humedecieron. Mas cuándo se dio vuelta y me observó, parecía enojada, decepcionada, y demás palabras molestas que sería muy problemático decir. Todo ocurrió en un fracción de segundo.

Ella saltó y se alejó de mí tan rápido como sentí un fuerte dolor en la muñeca y el grito de Hinode. El grito que más bien parecía una risa que se desprendía de sus lábios y reflejaba su extraño estado. De seguro solo pensaba en sentir ese dolor, para cortarse la mano con un fin tal como matar a alguien y con él a sí mismo, debía de estar desalmado.

La muñeca me dolía y creo que caí en el suelo por la explosión. La piel quemada ardía como la llama

de la vela. El ardor se hacía insoportable, recorría todo el brazo y pronto parecía que recorría todo el cuerpo. Caí arrodillado sobre el piso, que estaba manchado de sangre. _¿Era mi propia sangre?_ No puedo creer que haya sangrado tanto por una simple explosión… maldito sea ese tal Hinode.

No tengo idea de lo que habré dicho, mas no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije. Me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me da vueltas. ¿Solo por una simple explosión? Soy patético, sinceramente patético. Creo que… no logré mi cometido, después de todo.

– – –

**Nota final:** no sé si seré buena para describir batallas, pero al menos hice un intento xD Gracias por leerlo.

¿Shikamaru habrá muerto? ¿Y los demás, estarán bien? Consecuencias, efectos y demás cosas en el siguiente capítulo. To be continued…


	5. Capítulo lV: Yurusu

**Disclaimer:** los personajes a continuación, no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, el mangaka que me da la inspiración.

**Advertencias:** lean bajo su propio riesgo (traducción: nada importante)

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva_ son recuerdos/sueños, palabras y/o frases textuales del narrador.

**Extras: **-

– – –

_**Capítulo lV: Yurusu **_

Desperté en la cama de un hospital. _¿Qué hago acá? No puedo estar tan mal, ¿o sí? _

Traté de sentarme, pero de inmediato identifiqué un venda en mi brazo, donde había explotado el papel bomba.

—No te esfuerces —fue la voz de Ino.

— ¿Ganamos? —hice esta pregunta estúpida por puro instinto.

—Uno muerto y dos profugos, ¿está muy mal? —ese fue Gai. Bajé la vista, sí está muy mal. —Pero si no se te escaparon a ti, ¡no te aflijas tanto!

—Gai tiene razón —acotó Neji. Pero fue en ese momento que recordé lo más importante:

— ¿Cómo está Gaara? —se produjo un silencio atroz. Lo cual me hizo pensar en lo peor. —No pudo haber muerto… ¿verdad?

—No, no ha muerto —le tranquilizó Ino. —Pero tú debes descansar. Déjanos la búsqueda a nosotros.

La rubia me empujó un poco, para que me recostara otra vez. Le hice caso, al menos debía de complacerla a ella y a los demás. Los chicos que más habían luchado no presentaban grandes heridas; yo, que no había hecho mucho, era el que estaba hospitalizado. No es justo. Además, tengo que saber qué es lo que tiene el hermano de Temari.

_Temari… _ella debía de estar enojada conmigo. Me dijo específicamente que me encargase de no lastimar a Gaara y fue él el que resultó mal. No me gusta nada esta situación. _Molesto, problemático, insoportable, tedioso, y más sinónimos que no diré._

Pasó un tiempo que me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, al menos así creerían que estoy dormido. Muy pronto ellos se fueron. En cuándo hubieron pasado diez minutos de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse me levanté de la cama.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y dejé un grupo de almohadas en mi lugar. Es un truco de niños, pero no me pondré a pensar algo mejor elaborado. Salí del cuarto y caminé por los pasillos hasta poder encontrar la habitación en la que estaba el Kazekage. No me tardé tanto en identificarlo, ya que en la puerta estaba parado el hermano de éste. Traté de no fijar mi vista en él.

Miré por la ventana de la puerta y lo vi recostado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba conectado a un respirador. Al lado de la cama estaba arrodillada la hermana del muchacho. No le vi la cara, por le hecho de estar de espaldas.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él —me dijo Kankuro, quien lamentablemente sí se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. _Es tonto pensar que no lo haría._ —Después de todo, si no lo hiciste antes, ahora menos —me dirigió una mirada al vivo estilo de su hermano menor.

—Kankuro… yo —no me dejó terminar la frase ya que me arrojó contra una de las paredes.

— ¡Una disculpa no lo volverá a la normalidad! —me gritó mientras me tomaba por la remeta y me empujaba contra la pared. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

Caí al piso con brusquedad. Desde mi posición vi los ojos enojados del No Sabaku. Su hermano debía de estar mal para que él se enojara de esa manera. Ahora sí, puedo considerarme muerto. Por más que lo intente sé que él no me dejará explicarle completamente la situación. Lo mejor sería quedarme sin hacer nada y esperar la paliza de su parte.

— ¡Kankuro! —escuché gritar a Temari. Había salido de la habitación en un corto lapso de tiempo. —Golpearlo no hará que Gaara esté bien.

—Lo sé —le contestó el muchacho alejándose de mí.

De inmediato me paré. _Tal vez ella sí escuche._ Pero muy pronto mi idea se fue por le caño al ver sus ojos igual de enojados que los de su hermano. Evidentemente mis acciones les habían caído como un balde de agua helada, no fría simplemente.

—Por más que todo sea tú culpa Shikamaru, que conste que me estoy apiadando de ti. No me pidas un "perdón" porque cuándo yo quiera te lo daré —. Sus palabras sonaron cortantes y no me dieron lugar a retrucarlas.

Di un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero ambos se me interpusieron en el camino.

—Ahora no —dijo Kankuro.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo? —les dije. — ¡Esto es ridículo!

—Miren quién habla… el señor "complicado" —la ironía de Kankuro no me gusta mucho.

Solo di media vuelta y volví por el mismo lugar. No puedo creer que actúen de esa manera, ni que hubiera matado a Gaara. Pero no hay cosa peor que sufrir antes de morir. ¿De verdad él explotó por mi culpa? No fui yo, si no que fue ese tal Hinode. Podría haberlo evitado. El único "herido" que se podría haber ahorrado era yo. Lo hice… ¿a qué precio? _Egoista, complicado. _

Regresé a mi cuarto, pero no me acosté. Solo tomé mis cosas y me marché del hospital. Unas cuántas enfermeras me preguntaron el por qué o si me sentía bien. A todas les contesté medianamente bien y ellas parecieron no darme mucha importancia.

Al llegar a la sala principal me acerqué a una mujer que hablaba con otro doctor. Por las palabras y nombres que escuché era sobre Gaara. No pude evitar acercarmeles y preguntarles sobre el tema.

—Pues —dudaba de contestarme.

— ¡Solo conteste! —_ya estoy arto de tanto misterio._

—El papel bomba contenía una toxina para la cual no hay un antídoto determinado todavía. No solo explotó y tiene quemaduras. Si no que sus músculos están paralizados y no podrá moverse en un buen tiempo. Puede que hasta meses. Para ese entonces no podrá ingerir alimentos, y habrá muerto. —Me explicó ella.

—Ya veo —bajé la cabeza y seguí mi curso. Realmente tenía algo grave. _Sí es mi culpa. _

Acá volvimos donde comenzamos. No puedo creer que hayan decidido ir a buscar a los dos restantes sin mí. Lo mismo lograrán hallarlos y los traerán, no creo que a los dos hermanos del Kazekage les guste mi presencia en esa misión. Lo mejor será esperar a que se vayan…

Pasé treinta minutos justos, contemplando la torre del Kazekage, allí era el lugar indicado para Gaara. No puedo creer que su vida penda de un hilo. Al pasar ese tiempo, salí de la habitación, de la casa y me encaminé hacia el hospital.

Si los parientes más cercanos del muchacho estaban allí no sería muy bien recibido, pero ahora ellos no estaba y yo tenía el campo libre.

Entré en el hospital y me dirigí hacia la habitación del joven. Entré en ella. Verlo tan miserable me hizo sentirme culpable de su estado. Pero… ¿realmente lo soy? ¿Soy culpable de que él esté en ese estado? Es molesto pensar que él puede estar al borde de la muerte por una simple equivocación mía.

Me acerqué a la cama y lo miré. _Debe de estar despierto, pero inmóvil._ Estoy casi seguro de que él escucha todo lo que le dicen y sabe exactamente lo que está pasando. No creo que posea circulación de chakra, y muy pronto tal vez tampoco de sangre. Ya que, a pesar de que los médicos no me lo hayan dicho, resulta casi estúpido no pensar que, si ese veneno es tan potente, no tardará en hacer que el corazón se paralice y muera, en consecuencia.

—Gaara —le comencé a decir —lo siento. Fue una equivocación mía. La aldea es lo más importante, lo sé; pero creo que arruiné todo. Si pudiera salvarte lo haría, al menos tu hermana está bien… Pero ella no mejorará las cosas. Hicieron bien en tratar de alejarme de ella… porque no soy bueno para una chica como Temari.

—Gra… cias —escuché salir de los labios del chico. Si escucha, bien; pero se supone que no puede hablar. Tal ve fue un producto de mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro de haber escuchado fervientemente su voz. No obstante… ¿gracias por qué? ¿Por haberlo dejado en esas condiciones? ¿Por haber conducido al descontrol, casi total, de la aldea de Suna? Nada de eso es motivo de agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —un par de médicos habían ingresado a la habitación. La mujer fue la que habló.

—No tienes permiso —acotó el hombre.

—Lo sé. —Les contesté mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, _las nubes se ven bien hoy._ — ¿Pueden salvarlo?

Ellos se miraron mutuamente. Trataron de ignorarme, pero esta vez no deseo ser ignorado y quiero respuestas ahora. Les dirigí una mirada muy parecida a la que Neji Hyuga le dio a su compañera alguna vez. Al principio dudaron, aunque no me importa lo que ellos piensen, solo quiero saber. Estoy en mi derecho como uno de los líderes de esta misión, ¿verdad?

—No, a menos que tú quieras hacerlo —el hombre que me contestó puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía como si se riera de mi vago intento por averiguar sobre un "amigo". Problemático.

—Sí, quiero —le dije con el tono más cortante posible. Ambos me observaron detenidamente. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—…Es peligroso, puedes terminar como él —me informó la doctora. Me encogí de hombros, estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Ella sonrió, pero su compañero la miró con sorpresa.

— ¡No puedes pensar que…! —comenzó a gritar. Pero para ese entonces ella ya estaba frente a mí y estaba explicándome las consecuencias.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? —me preguntó. A lo que le respondía con la verdad, "soy AB". —La misma que el Kazekage-sama… perfecto —. Ella sonrió.

El otro médico dio un suspiró, se acababa de resignar a tener que llevar a cabo lo que él mismo consideraba peligroso. La otra médica se había colocado a mi lado. Yo apenas le llegaba al hombro, me siento petizo a su lado. Muy pronto ella me tocó el hombro, como si fuera un chiquillo. Comenzó a explicarme los procedimientos como se los explicaría a un niño, molesto, lo odio; está bien que tengo cara pero no lo soy…

—No tengo cinco años… dígalo concretamente —la miré lo peor posible. Ante eso lo comenzó a explicar con palabras científicas que no comprendía. —No tan concreto… por favor.

—No quería ser tan directa pero si así lo quieres —se alejó de mí y se sentó en la cama del chico. Me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en la pared. Ella empezó otra vez —: El procedimiento consiste en: extraer parte de tu sangre y chakra, mezclarlo con el antídoto que usualmente se utiliza; para luego introducirlo en el cuerpo del Kazekage. De esa manera la potencia de tu chakra y el antídoto se mezclarán aumentando la reacción, y utilizando el sistema circulatorio como canal de transmisión de la mezcla, se obtiene por consecuente la eliminación de las toxinas.

—No veo el problema —le dije al ver que había concluido.

— ¡El problema llegará después de haber hecho eso! —me dijo el otro médico casi gritando.

—También debemos extraer la misma cantidad de chakra y sangre al Kazekage-sama, porque puede que las arterias y venas colapsen por la cantidad de sangre inyectada. Y, por el contrario, por la cantidad de sangre extraída, sumado a la cantidad de chakra; tú podrías morir por desangrado. —Al escuchar la última palabra sentí una extraña sensación en el cuello. —No hay suficiente tejido en el banco de sangre, eso es lo peor.

— ¿Es necesario extraer tanta sangre? —pregunté con un alo de inocencia.

—Si quieres que sobreviva sí. Solo le quedan unas veinticuatro horas de vida antes de que el corazón se paralice. Para que la toxina sea removida debemos removerla y eliminar el resto, ¿qué mejor forma que cubriendo gran parte del cuerpo? —_Tiene sentido. _

— ¿Por qué puedo quedar como Gaara-san?

—Porque lo que extraigamos de él… irá a parar a tu torrente sanguíneo. Tomarás una sobredosis de antídoto "simple" y, si eres fuerte, tu cuerpo no padecerá los efectos de la toxina — _¿Si soy fuerte? Debo serlo… él vivirá así me cueste a mí. Que problemático._

— ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? —pregunte con entusiasmo, a la vez que disimulaba seriedad.

— ¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo dijo ella? —me gritó el médico.

— ¡Es su decisión! —lo paró su compañera al tiempo que se paraba y caminaba hacia un armario cercano.

Vi como abría el mueble y de él sacaba una jeringa. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, esa cosa trae malos recuerdos de mi infancia no muy lejana. Odio esas cosas, son muy complicadas.

Después salió de la habitación y en unos diez o quince minutos regresó. Traía un frasquito en las manos, parecía delicado por como lo sujetaba. Después colocó las cosas sobre la mesa e introdujo el contenido del frasco en la jeringa.

— ¿Listo? —dijo mientras me observaba. No sé qué cara habré puesto pero el hombre se rió un poco. — ¿Tienes miedo?

—Eso es estúpido… —le contesté caminando hacia la mujer.

Ella tomó mi brazo e introdujo la aguja en él. _Recuerdo este dolor, cómo lo odiaba y lo odio._ Siempre me ponía a llorar como condenado, aunque lo mismo le ocurría a gran número de niños. Por suerte dejé de llorar por esas cosas hace algunos años.

—Sentirás un ardor repentino en el brazo, te aviso para que sepas —me informó.

—Te faltan dos más —canturreó el hombre a mis espaldas.

— ¡¿Qué? —grité.

—Dije que era una sobredosis —. _¿Ahora me lo dice como si nada? ¡¿Quién me mandó? _— ¿Te retractas de tu decisión? Estás a tiempo, todavía.

— ¿Solo por una aguja? No —seguí manteniendo mi postura de "seriedad".

La doctora sonrió y después caminó de vuelta hacia la mesa. Observé que de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta sacaba otro frasco más y nuevamente vertía el contenido dentro de la jeringuilla. Utilizaba la misma, supongo que no debe de haber problema, ya que será utilizada en el mismo paciente. Seguido de ello se regresó hacia mí, creí ver una sonrisa en su rostro. _Los médicos siempre tienen esas sonrisas antes de administrar la dósis. _

Rápidamente como lo había hecho con anterioridad utilizó la aguja en mi otro brazo. Esta vez fue un poco más dolorosa que la anterior. Debido a que el ardor que había generado la "vacuna" pasada en el otro brazo estaba comenzando a sentirse. Y ahora el dolor del pinchazo se mezclaba con el otro. Cuando la retiró sentí el ardor un poco más repentino que el anterior.

Ella volvió a repetir el procedimiento pasado. Vertió con un poco de más calma el líquido, en la maldita cosa. Tragué un poco de saliva, el ardor que sentía en ambos brazos era insoportable. Era como si me quemaran por dentro, me desgarra de a poco el dolor. Vuelvo a repetirme _¿quién mierda me mandó a hacer esto?_ Y una vez comenzado no hay vuelta atrás, me hubiera gustado haber analizado más la situación.

Volteé y contemplé a Gaara sobre la cama. Su vida corre más riesgo que la mía. Supongo que después de esto Temari puede que me perdone, es por ella que hago esto y por la aldea, claro está. Y también por el mismo Gaara, no merece morir de esta manera.

— ¿En qué brazo la última? —me sacó del pensamiento la voz de la mujer.

— ¿No es la mismo? —le contesté con fastidio.

—No. A menos que quieras sentir más dolor. Siempre se coloca, por lo general, en el que menos te duele —. _Odio la ironía de los doctores. _

—El derecho —dije por fin. Amen que los dos me duelen casi de igual manera.

La mujer se acercó mientras sonreía, al menos esta vez parecía más amistosa que antes. Colocó la última inyección de antídoto que me quedaba. En ese momento el ardor, que yo pensé que no podría empeorar, empeoró. Me tomé el hombro derecho con la otra mano, vi que la zona en la que habían sido introducían las agujas, estaba un poco morada. Como si la hubieran golpeado y se sentía peor que eso. De a poco las cosas se tornaban borrosas y las nauseas comenzaron.

—Puedes sentir mareos o nauseas —me informó… tarde.

—Siento ambas —le contesté.

—O te mueres o te inmuniza —me dijo el otro médico que parecía disfrutar de la situación. _Lo único que le faltaba eran decirme literalmente "te lo dije". _

Entre los dos me ayudaron a pararme y me condujeron hacia la cama que estaba ubicada al lado de la de Gaara. Me recostaron en ella. _De nuevo en una cama de hospital, que problemático._ Ya la vista se me nubló por completo y apenas veía a las personas de mi alrededor como siluetas borrosas. Sentí nuevamente un pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo, pero al menos esta vez era en la zona de la articulación.

—Lamento que hayan más agujas Shikamaru-san —me comentó la mujer.

—Nunca les dije mi nombre —les contesté con debilidad. Creo que la extracción del chakra comenzó y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

—Pero los hermanos del Kazekage-sama sí. Y eras tú el indicado para salvarlo. Se lo debes —no escuché nada más. Creo que me quedé desvanecido. No recuerdo nada más.

_Caminaba por la Aldea de la Hoja, es extraño, hasta donde yo recuerdo estaba en Suna cumpliendo con una misión imposible. Recuerdo que no me fue muy bien en ella, y que fue el Kazekage el más afectado. Mas no puedo evitar pensar que todo lo que le pasó fue mi culpa._

—_Mamá… ¿por qué tengo que hacer esto? —esa voz la reconozco. Me giré y vi como mi mamá me jalaba hasta lo que sería el hospital. _

_Recuerdo ese día, fue la primera vacuna que me pusieron… a los cinco años. No quería ir, pero no oponía resistencia porque me parecía molesto. Ella no me contestaba a ninguna de mis preguntas. Solo me jalaba y me decía que me lo iba a agradecer en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Seguí al par de madre e hijo hasta el dicho lugar. No tengo idea de porqué, pero por alguna razón, tengo ganas de ver de nuevo ese momento. El resto de los hechos son nada, como si esta fuera la primera vez que los vivo. Es una sensación extraña._

_Veo que Yoshino y yo entramos en el hospital. Hago lo mismo. En la sala había un gran número de niños. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Choji, Kiba y Naruto. Los dos primeros estaba con sus madres, como yo. Pero Naruto estaba con un chunin, más bien era Iruka. Con que desde esa edad que lo quiere como más que solo un alumno. _

_Recorrí el lugar nuevamente. Vi que Kiba estaba sentado en el piso, y parecía más bien atado a la silla, pues constantemente intentaba irse. Observé dos veces a la mujer, no era la madre, sino la hermana. ¡Claro! La madre de Kiba es jounin, no tiene tiempo como el resto de nuestras madres. Luego volteé a ver a Choji, estaba llorando, prácticamente. Sollozaba sin siquiera haber entrado al consultorio. En cuánto a Naruto, solo estaba sentado con su típica mirada. Nada en especial._

_Vi como mi madre y yo nos sentábamos en uno de los bancos. Comparado con los demás, exceptuando a Naruto, estaba bastante calmado. Yoshino comenzó a hablarme, pero no logré escuchar lo que decía. Parecía algo divertido, pues ambos nos reíamos. En ese instante un ladrido se escuchó…_

— _¡Lo siento! —gritó el pequeño Kiba. Que problemático. _

—_Quédate quieto y no te hará nada —le contestó su hermana. _

—_Disculpen… —era un voz ronca y algo rara la que hablaba —. ¿Quién es… Inuzuka Kiba? _

_Vi como las pupilas del niño se dilataban. De a poco se fue haciendo cada vez más hacia atrás. Como si así pudiera escapar, es un patético intento, si me lo preguntan. Creo que lo mismo pensaba a los cinco años, pues lo observaba con mi típica mirada de "problemático". Los perros de su hermana lo empujaban hacia a adelante, creo que su hermana mayor disfruta de esto. Pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de lo que se sienta, puesto que no tengo hermanos o hermanas. _

_Observé como ella acusó de ser él el que buscaba. La vista del niño se hizo diferente, creo que la rabia por el hecho le llegó hasta la cabeza. Su misma hermana lo había acusado, a pesar de que no fuera nada interesante para lo que lo llamaban. Al menos ahora veo que no era algo tan terrible, mas en ese momento era lo más molesto desde tener que comer las verduras. _

_Los perros y su hermana lo empujaron dentro de la sala y después entraron ellos. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el grito del niño…_

— _¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No! —demás onomatopeya se escuchaban. Y luego el ruido de algo que se rompía. _

_A los cinco minutos salieron los dos ninjas con sus perros. Kiba no mostraba signos de llanto, y su hermana parecía muy divertida por la situación. _

—_Rompiste un florero por nada —se burlaba la muchacha. _

— _¡No molestes! —le exigió su hermano menor. Juntos salieron del lugar y se marcharon. _

—_El siguiente… Akimichi Choji —los gritos se desataron, creo que lo peor que pueden hacerle a ese niño está por venir. _

_Su madre lo metió como pudo y, a diferencia del Inuzuka, él sí mostraba signos de llanto al salir. Estoy casi seguro de que es solo por el susto y la impresión que implican las agujas. Al menos esta vez no hubo ningún ruido extraño u otra cosa, solo los llantos de Choji. _

— _¡Siguiente… Uzumaki Naruto! —lo llamó y de inmediato él se paró, callado y fue hasta la sala. _

_Vi como Iruka lo acompañaba, como si fuera su verdadero hijo o algo parecido. Escuché un par de gritos y llantos y después salieron. No hubo nada más… noté que el hombre estaba feliz de que ése niño no haya sido tan escandaloso como los demás. Supongo que Naruto no le ha temido nunca a las agujas, no me sorprende. Ese niño nunca le tuvo miedo a algo. Es más, él era el de la locas ideas de escaparnos. No era muy brillante, pero sí entusiasta. Y lo sigue siendo. _

—_Último, al fin… Nara Shikamaru —ahora me llamaba a mí. _

_Pude observar que el "pequeño Shikamaru" tragaba saliva y entraba en la sala. Lo seguí. _

_Era un lugar grande, similar a lo que sería la sala de Gaara. Un típico consultorio médico. Me senté en una camilla, en realidad, mi yo de cinco años. El doctor sacaba una botellita muy pequeña e introducía en contenido en la jeringuilla que sostenía entre las manos. Definitivamente la impresión que provoca la aguja es más que el mismo dolor. _

_El hombre se acercó, con la jeringa en la mano. Me conozco y pude reconocer el miedo en mi rostro. Cobarde cómo no hay otro, a mí parecer. Me tomó del brazo y trato de introducir la aguja en él. Mas no pudo, el niño se movió de su sitio. _

—_Solo quédate quieto —dijo. Pero vi la mirada de negación. Realizó nuevamente un movimiento y él otro, esquivando la vacuna. _

— _¡Shikamaru, por favor! —se quejó mi madre. Pero ya el yo pequeño estaba parado en el piso y creo que saldrá corriendo si siguen así. Es muy problemático. _

_Mi madre me tomó por la espalda, me mantuvo sujeto hasta que el médico pudo terminar de colocar la vacuna. Pude notar como unas lágrimas iban cayendo de mis ojos y un leve sollozo se hacía presente. desde pequeño que siempre me dieron miedo a esas cosas. _

—_Odio ser el que tenga que vacunar a los shinobis —se quejaba el hombre._

—_Créeme que todas las madres lo comprendemos —le daba la razón mi mamá. _

—_Hacer que se queden quietos es todo un fastidio —le contestaba él. _

_Al salir del edificio la imagen se fue borrando de a poco pude ver como los demás niños estaban sentados formando un círculo. Como si se consolaran mútuamente. Los ojos llorosos de Naruto y Choji seguían allí, pero Kiba estaba más que feliz. Y eso que era el que más se quejaba. _

—_Hola —me saludó Naruto. _

— _¿Qué tal? —le dije a modo de saludo y luego me acerqué a ellos. Creo que estaba algo dudoso de si acercarme o no. Y vi que mi madre se ponía nerviosa al verme hacerlo. _

_Por supuesto que le tienen miedo a Naruto, él después de todo era el jinchuriki del kyubi. Muchos le temían, pero mi madre parecía que se relajaba conforme veía pasar el tiempo. Supongo que los demás, ya sean, madre, hermana o sensei; habían sentido el mismo temor. Pero de a poco ella se fue alejando y me dejó solo con los demás niños. _

_Hablaban de cosas estúpidas. Pero por lo general se reían, o nos reíamos cuándo Naruto pronunciaba algo sobre ser Hokage. Pensar que después decubriríamos que es el más fuerte de nosotros. Yo no hablada mucho, pero no me molestaba escuchar lo que ellos decían. _

_La gente pasaba y por lo general nos miraban mal. No. Miraban mal al rubio. No recuerdo haber sentido nada por él antes, mas en el recuerdo se podía ver que me sentía perturbado por las miradas. Lo mismo pasaba con los demás chicos. Es más… no recuerdo, precisamente, el momento en que comencé a pasar tiempo con él. Ni sé el por qué de eso._

—_Naruto, así te llamas, ¿verdad? —comencé a pronunciar a lo que él asintió. —Seamos amigos… _

—_Ah… —parecía sorprendido. _

— _¡Demostrémoles a estas personas que tienes amigos y eres feliz! —ese fue Kiba. _

— _¡Sí! —Choji no se quedaba atrás. _

— _¡Sí! —comenzó a mostrarse más animado, como lo es siempre —. Haré que me valoren, ¡dattebayo! —en todo lo que llevaban hablando nunca había pronunciado esa frase. No lo había notado. _

—_Suena raro —dijo el pequeño Shikamaru._

—_Original —siguió Choji._

—_Te queda… Al menos eso te distinguirá del resto para bien —Kiba. _

—_Dattebayo —repitió Naruto —. Creo que comenzaré a utilizarlo, genial, dattebayo._

_Nosotros… le dijimos que lo utilizara… ¿Gracias a nosotros lo utiliza? No puedo creer que no recuerde eso. Al menos ahora se hace más presente el hecho de que nunca olvide las agujas y que vea a los doctores de una forma distinta. Es muy raro que no recuerde esto… _

— _¡Shikamaru! —la voz de mi padre se escuchó entre la multitud que caminaba —. ¡Vamos! _

_Vi como me levantaba, me despedía y caminaba junto a mi padre hasta la casa. Papá… ¿ahora siento nostalgia? No puedo creer que lo extrañe… ya no tengo edad para andar pensando en mis padres. Pero… es como si estuviera solo. Solo… Papá… Quiero verlo… solo una vez. Una sola. _

Desperté nuevamente en una cama de hospital, dos días seguidos, que horror. El dolor de cabeza era fuerte y apenas podía distinguir con claridad las cosas. Al menos esto último cesó luego de unos minutos. Otro dolor más era el de los brazos. Todavía perduraban los hematomas producto de las sucesivas dósis de antídoto.

De a poco me levanté. Los recuerdo borrosos de las horas anteriores regresaron. Al menos no me siento como si estuviera "paralizado". Me siento perfectamente, a pesar de los leves dolores adicionales.

—Que bueno que despiertas —reconocí la voz del médico irónico que no me tenía confianza.

— ¿Cómo está Gaara? —pregunté de inmediato.

—…Lo perdimos —contestó el hombre.

— ¡¿Qué? —grité. ¿Tanto para nada? ¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido sobrevivir? — ¡No puede haber muerto!

— ¿Y quién dijo eso? —me dijo entre risas —. Se escapó del hospital y —se escucharon unos golpes en los pasillos. Muy pronto se abrió la puerta y vi como ingresaban dos enfermeros sujetando al Kazekage —…ahí lo traen —concluyó.

El chico forcejeaba un poco. Creo que al momento en que sintió bien, quiso regresar al trabajo. Él si es alguien a quien le guste su trabajo. Y es que hay que tener ganas de ser Kage como para aceptar ese título tan molesto.

Lo condujeron a su cama y, prácticamente lo arrojaron allí. El Kazekage tenía en seño fruncido y parecía un niño mimado al que no le cumplieron lo deseado. Todo lo contrario a él, considerando la vida que llevó. Además de decir que él era el líder de la aldea y hacía lo que quería, no hizo nada más. Los médicos le explicaron la situación, parecían ya cansados de repetirlo.

Terminaron por dejarlo en la cama y diciendo que estaría en observación hasta que vieran que no hay peligro alguno. Los enfermeros que llegaron se fueron con rapidez, supongo que no debió haber sido tarea fácil traer a Gaara hasta aquí. El médico que me dio la bienvenida se levantó de su silla y se retiró. Yo me senté en la cama, miré la chico de junto. Al menos está bien, que es lo que importa.

—Gracias —me dijo.

—Me alegra que estés bien. Todo fue muy problemático, no lo vuelvo a hacer —le contesté con mi típico tono de vago.

—No por eso. — ¿Sino por qué? —Por haber salvado a mi hermana.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunté luego de dar un suspiro. Después me di cuenta de que lo había tuteado, qué estúpido —. Lamento haberlo tuteado, Kazekage-sama.

—No estamos en una charla formal —se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana. Yo hice lo mismo, desde ahí se podía ver la torre de la aldea. —No fue difícil haberlo imaginado y vi cuándo contrarrestabas el chakra de su hilo. No soy tonto. —Me miró. Ahora estaba parado a su lado. —Lamento que te hayan tratado así, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

La pregunta me hizo pensar un poco en ello. ¿Por qué no les dije? Tal vez fue le miedo a que no me creyesen o quizás fue lo simple de creerlo insignificante. Pero de seguro sería el tener que explicarlo, molestias para nada.

—No lo sé —dije por fin.

—Era de esperarse —me respondió. —Hablaré con ellos en cuánto regresen.

Ellos debían de regresar pronto, pues sin su líder esos chicos (enemigos, obviamente) no eran muy fuertes. Además de que se veía que él era el que ideaba cada una de las trampas y propuestas. Dentro de todo tenían buenas razones para comportarse así, eran huérfanos y sus padres biológicos no eran el mejor ejemplo. En fin, solo unos pobres diablos que no tenían nada que hacer en la vida.

Y si uno lo piensa bien, ese tal Hinode quería morir. Si elegía cualquiera de las soluciones que me daba él, siempre coincidían en el resultado: él muerto. Los demás podían variar, pero no él. Siempre se ponía a sí mismo como "puente" hacia la muerte, lástima que muchas veces el puente ese se colapsa junto con el pasajero. Supongo que sus hermanos no deben de comprender mucho la muerte de su hermano mayor. Es una pena que hayan desperdiciado ese talento que poseían. Porque tenían talento para luchar, pero eran muy desquiciados como para hacerlos notar. Se la complicaron demasiado.

—Eres el indicado para Temari —escuché decir al hermano de la misma. Es bueno ser aprobado, nunca lo había sentido antes.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leerlo. La verdad es que no hay mucho que aclarar o decir finalmente, solo lean el siguiente capítulo y dejen los comentarios para el ánimo de la autora (con críticas si no es mucho pedir)


	6. Capítulo V: Shi no jishaku

**Disclaimer:** los siguientes personajes son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo.

**Advertencias:** lean bajo su propio riesgo…

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva _son los pensamientos y/o frases textuales del narrador.

**Extras: **-

– – –

_**Capítulo V: Shi no jishaku**_

Salimos de la aldea sin mucho apuro, los dos chicos que perseguíamos estaban desquiciados y de seguro no habrían ido muy lejos. Se me hace un poco extraño tener una misión con chicos de Konoha, pues nunca he hecho una específicamente con ellos. El único al que conozco bien es a mi hermano. Pero es solo uno, el resto son seis. En total somos ocho en este grupo de "búsqueda".

Ellos vienen porque dijeron que tenían una cuenta pendiente con los dos renegados que se escaparon. Al menos solo huyeron dos de los tres que eran y la gran mayoría de los shinobis desaparecidos han vuelto a la normalidad. No obstante las buenas noticias, la peor de todas es la de mi otro hermano. _Gaara está mal y es por culpa del inútil de quien consideraba mi… novio._

Yo hubiera dado todo por él y él no pudo salvar a mi única familia. La aldea colapsará sin él y esto es solo por culpa de Shikamaru Nara. _Él fue muy egoísta esta vez, ¿acaso no sabe siquiera pensar?_ Lo que le convenía era dispararle al verdadero, pero no lo hizo por cobardía. Pero no puedo quejarme, después de todo yo misma no sabría que hacer en esa situación.

Tal vez me porté muy mal con él en el hospital, a pesar de eso no le pediré una disculpa. Después de todo, fui yo la que lo defendió de Kankuro y él, como un estúpido, no hizo nada. Su vagancia no tiene límites, es solo un perezoso. Pero me enamoré de ese perezoso y creo que todavía lo quiero.

Los ocho salimos de Suna y comenzamos con la búsqueda de los chicos restantes. Puede que sea quizás un poco difícil encontrarlos por las habilidades de la mayor de ellos. Considerando que los lugares que logra recrear no son fáciles de reconocer. No importa eso, podemos rastrearla a ella y a su hermano, acabar con ellos y regresar a la aldea. _Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. _

Caminamos hasta poder llegar al lugar donde anteriormente había habido un oasis. El sitio estaba hecho todo un desierto, ya no quedaba rastro de los árboles que alguna vez abundaron en él. Los arbustos que se veían ya no estaban. Era un paisaje desolador y me da un poco de lástima saber que nunca estuvo lo que creíamos que estaba.

Lo que no cambiaba era la montaña que se alzaba delante de nosotros, pero estaba muy lejos. Debíamos de fijarnos primero en el lugar más evidente, allí era el primer lugar. Después seguirían los alrededores y finalmente tomaríamos camino hacia la Aldea de las Cascadas, si no teníamos éxito.

—Ino —llamó Gai-san a la rubia — ¿Crees que puedes ir hasta allá y echar un vistazo?

—Por supuesto —asintió la chica. —Shintenshin no jutsu —un ave fue víctima de su jutsu. El cuerpo de la kunohichi cayó frente a nosotros.

Uno de lo chicos, creo que es el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, la tomó en brazos y, colocandola en su espalda y con las manos de ella rodeándole el cuello, seguimos camino.

Nadie hablaba mucho. Me pregunto ellos cómo se sienten hacia el Nara. No estoy en sus cabezas, pero me gustaría estar. De seguro no se encuentran del todo de acuerdo con él, pero no pueden estar enojados. Después de todo, es uno de los suyos, nosotros podemos enojarnos, pero no ellos.

Se me pasó por la mente el primer beso que nos dimos ambos, mas rápidamente me esforcé por borrarlo. No quiero recordar cuanto lo quiero, si hago eso de seguro entraré en la confusión. No puedo permitir confusiones en mi mente, debo consentrarme en encontrar a los niños esos.

—Deben de estar ahí —dijo de repente el cuerpo de la Yamanaka, había regresado, evidentemente —. Pero a ellos específicamente no los he visto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que están ahí? —mi hermano le hizo esta pregunta.

—Hay rastros de pisadas y señales de batalla frescas —se justificó la muchacha.

—Ella tiene razón —le ayudó a afirmar la hipótesis Neji Hyuga —. Hay algunos puntos de chakra débiles en los montes…

—Al menos vamos por el camino correcto —se alegró Gai.

Por eso tuvimos más incentivo que antes y nos encaminamos con más velocidad hacia dicho paradero.

Por momentos, la arena que iba de acá para allá nos alentaba el paso. Lamentablemente los vientos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, una tormenta de arena se acercaba con gran fuerza. Los demás se dieron cuenta con facilidad de esto. Y es que últimamente las tormentas de arena son muy comunes. La época de tormentas está cerca o ya está aquí.

Cuándo vimos que los vientos y la arena dificultaban la vista decidimos levantar una tienda. La teníamos separada en dos mochilas, la mía y la de Kankuro. Desde que vamos en la academia nos enseñan a viajar con una de estar carpas sumamente resistentes por si las tormentas nos encuentran en el camino. Esta era más grande que la promedio, debido a que éramos más personas las que la ocuparíamos.

Nos costó un poco ponerla en pie, pero debo admitir que Lee se las ingenia bastante bien con el taijutsu para poder sostener la tela al piso. Los demás de a poco la fuimos levantando. Al menos al momento en que terminamos tuvimos dónde resguarecernos.

Hacer eso provocó que mi estómago rugiera como una fiera. Se ve que el resto también tenía hambre, ya que de inmediato sacamos nuestros almuerzos y comenzamos a engullir con rapidez cada bocado. El que más rápido comía era Choji, que se devoraba todo con tanta velocidad que apenas se notaba lo que comía.

Pude ver que dos de los shinobis de la aldea opuesta se acercaban bastante para comer. Estos eran Neji y TenTen. Ambos comían sumamente juntos y compartían una mirada de vez en cuándo. Logré distinguir que ambos se querían fervientemente. Ese amor sincero que se tiene entre ellos es algo que nunca podrían olvidar. Recuerdo una vez que Shikamaru me cargó durante la mitad del trayecto hacia Suna. Eso fue por una herida provocada por un animal luego de que nos atacara y nosotros hicieramos lo posible para no dañarlo. _Pero… ¡estoy pensando en él de nuevo!_

— ¿Extrañas a Shikamaru? —esa voz fue la de la muchacha de su mismo equipo. _¿Qué le importa? _Shikamaru siempre me dijo que era una metida.

—No —fui lo más cortante posible.

—No deberías tomarlo tan así —trató de calmar la atmósfera creada el chico que, si mal no recuerdo se llama Rock Lee.

— ¡Por su culpa el Kazekage-sama, o sea, nuestro hermano está al borde de la muerte! —gritó Kankuro.

—No fue todo su culpa —renegó Maito Gai.

— ¡No tenía opciones! —se escuchó la voz de Choji.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo los gritos iban en todas direcciones. Ya nada de lo que se decían se entendía. _Si ni siquiera ellos mismos se entienden, ¿cómo pretenden llegar a una conclusión? _

Me paré y, tomando mi abanico, hize correr un poco de viento. Al menos logré que se callaran todos y que me prestaran un poco de atención. Después de todo, esta discusión se originó por mi culpa.

— ¡No podemos pelear entre nosotros! Ahora somos un equipo —dije. Supongo que cuento con el apoyo de todos, pues no escuché objeciones.

La comida siguió con total normalidad. Muy pocos hablaron y creo que Ino no volverá a hablar después de ver lo que causó su "inocente" comentario. Sin embargo, gracias a eso pude ver que los miembros del equipo del vago lo aprecian bastante. Una simple conclusión luego de ver cómo lo defendieron ante las acusaciones de mi hermano. Los demás también lo hicieron, incluso el tal "genio Hyuga". _Debe de ser un muy buen ninja, pero eso ya lo sé. _

_Aún así… ¿de qué lado estoy?_ Si estoy con mi hermano, como debería ser, debo de estar a favor de que Shikamaru pague su deuda con la aldea de Sunagakure. Pero si estoy con Shikamaru, no solo sería una traidora, si no que iría contra mi ética. La confusión es un lujo que no me puedo dar, solo debo centrarme en encontrar a los renegados y listo.

Al momento en que terminamos la comida la tormenta no cesó en absoluto. Esto nos tomaría un poco de tiempo. Pude notar como esa tormenta tenía un gusto extraño. Un gusto amargo, como si significara algo más que una simple tormenta. Pero no dije nada, no debe de ser muy importante saber los presentimientos no seguros de una chica.

Cada uno se puso por su lado. No nos comunicamos mucho, era como si de un lado estuviera Konoha y del otro Suna. No quiero que las cosas se nos escapen de las manos, después de todo, los miembros de ambas aldeas estamos acá para lo mismo. No solo enemigos, si no aliados.

—Lo mejor será descansar para poder recuperar energías, los enojos gastan más de lo que relajan —al menos Gai le pone empeño.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dije, mi hermano me siguió.

Todos nos sentamos en ronda, ahora estamos más juntos. Los temas de conversación no eran muchos, simples cosas. Nada que pudiera hacer enojar a los respectivos miembros de las aldeas. De a poco Kankuro se fue comunicando más y se familiarizó bastante con los chicos de la Aldea de la Hoja. Es buena señal, está olvidando los rencores.

La conversación pasó a ser la explicación sobre cómo se hacían las marionetas. Kankuro no era muy bueno haciéndolas, pero eso era porque le faltaba práctica. Aún así el manejo de las marionetas era su fuerte. A raíz de este tema salió a flote en la mente de los ninjas Sasori. El ex akatsuki vencido por Sakura y Chiyo. Ellas fueron un buen equipo.

En esa instancia mi hermano murió, pero revivió a causa de un jutsu. _Por lo menos esta no era la primera vez que se veía de cara a la muerte, ¿eso es bueno o malo?_ No creo que me haya confiado de esa última vez, sigo teniendo el miedo a perderlo que tuve con anterioridad.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me decidí por observar por un par de minutos la arena. Estaba volando de un lado al otro. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue el viento. La puerta de la carpa estaba entreabierta y el viento entraba en ella, lo cual es muy extraño. Ya que la tormenta, considerando la época, debía de venir del lado opuesto a nuestra carpa. En vez de eso venía de… las montañas.

— ¡Esto no es normal! —dije. El resto se quedó en silencio y me observó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó Gai, que acababa de colocarse a mi lado.

—El viento no debería de venir en esa dirección…

Neji se levantó de su lugar y activando en byakugan. Contempló con detenimiento en paisaje.

—No veo nada. Esto es obra de un genjutsu —informó.

—Tsuki —repitieron TenTen y Lee casi al unísono.

El jounin mayor del Konoha salió de la tienda y trató de dispersar el genjutsu de la muchacha. Logró dispersar algo con ello, pero no fue suficiente. La tormanta seguía y es más, aumentaba de velocidad. Ya todos salimos de la tienda y tratamos de "liberarlo" entre todos. Los resultados fueron los mismos. ¿Cómo es que hacen eso? No deberían de tener suficiente chakra.

—Me alegra que se preocupen por nosotros —escuchamos decir. No distinguimos de dónde venía la voz, pero era femenina. Era Tsuki. —Lástima que nosotros nos preocupamos el doble por ustedes —una risa que me erizó la piel se escuchó claramente. Aumenté la gurdia, no permitiré que me sorprenda. Aunque viniendo de estos chicos, ya muy pocas cosas me sorprenden.

Volvimos a intentar el Genjutsu kai, pero los resultados no variaban. Al parecer la muchacha ésta había logrado aumentar su chakra y eso hacía que este genjutsu sea más fuerte de lo que es normalmente. Además, por lo que me contaron los chicos, el oasis después de que ella dejara de prestarle atención fue más fácil de eliminar. Mas ahora, que tiene toda la atención puesta en nosotros, será difícil de "liberar".

Cerramos más la ronda que habíamos formado. Al menos así sabríamos quiénes son los que están a nuestras espaldas. Comenzé a sentir una sensación extraña, como si todo me diera vueltas. Muy pronto caí de rodillas al suelo, pero aún así las cosas giraban como si fuera en una calesita. Los dos muchachos que estaban a mi derecha e izquierda se agacharon para poder observar mis reacciones.

Me levanté como pude, pero no podía lograr que las imágenes se mantuvieran quietas ni por un segundo. Lamentablemente, no podía darme el lujo de recuperarme en un lapso largo de tiempo, debía de hacerlo ahora. Esto era obra de Tsuki, ¿por qué yo? Habiendo en este grupo personas más fuertes que yo, no es necesario que se fije tanto en mí. De seguro irá "capturando" a los eslabones más débiles de la cadena de ocho. _Yo soy la primera, ¿soy la más débil?_

—No. La más confundida —ella estaba parada frente a mí. Los demás se habían ido, ¿me abandonaron tan rápido? —Ellos ya se fueron a por mi hermanito… pero tú te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Sonrió vagamente. Esa sonrisa…

Muy pronto frente a mí, en el mismo lugar en donde se había parado la rubia, se hizo presente la figura de Shikamaru. El joven me sonrió como lo había hecho la chica con anterioridad. No obstante, en cuestión de unos minutos, la sonrisa vaga se transformó y se mostró más "sombría".

—Gracias —comenzó a decir Shikamaru —. Gracias por "ayudarme", al menos ahora me odian más.

—Lo siento —le dije. Se me hizo difícil ver por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

—Yo también lo siento… siento que no hayas sido tu la que saliera volando —me sujetó por el cuello. Sentí sus manos comprimiendo las cuerdas vocales, no podía gritar y mi cuerpo no respondía. No podía hacer nada, solo ver la sonrisa del Nara y sentir el dolor que implica quedarme sin aire.

—Tsuki —pude pronunciar como última palabra. —Basta… por favor —. Luego de decir esto él dejó de realizar su acción. Muy pronto se retiró del lugar y las cosas regresaron a su sitio.

Los demás estaban contra el suelo. Pude ver que parecían dormidos y estar en medio de una pesadilla, por las facciones de su cara. Pude escuchar que de mi hermano susurraba el nombre de su madre. Me imaginé la escena que le estaba haciendo ver. Y es horrible.

Lo tomé por el brazo y lo sacudí como pude, tenía que hacerlo despertar, pero no conseguí nada. Intente hacer lo mismo con los demás, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Ninguno despertaba, era como si el sueño se apoderara de ellos. ¿Qué clase de jutsu era ese?

Ahora bien… ¿por qué me liberó de esa pesadilla? No creo que haya sido algo que dije. Pues no dije nada que pudiera evitar que el jutsu se siga desarrollando. Puede que esta muchacha tenga más problemas de los que yo pensé. De ser así tiene una debilidad muy difícil de aprovechar sin utilizar genjutsus. _¿Qué habrá sido de ella años atrás?_

Decidí encontrar a la chica que provocaba estas condiciones. Debía de estar cerca, tengo que revisar el área lo más rápido posible. De solo pensar lo que está viendo mi hermano no quiero ni imaginar el resto y lo horrible que lo deben de estar pasando.

Utilicé mi abanico y generé una fuerte ventisca. La arena real, que había dejado de estar en el aire al momento en que descubrimos que todo era un simple genjutsu, volvió a estar en el aire. Realizé los mismos movimientos en diferentes direcciones. De esta manera logré formar un pequeño huracán. Por suerte, los cuerpos de mis amigos parecieron no ser "perturbados" por esta acción, lo malo era que seguían en la misma posición.

Aumenté la concentración y volví a generar vientos. Las ráfagas fueron en sentidos norte, sur, este, oeste e intermedias. Todas… pero solo una regresó. En dirección opuesta a las montañas, la ráfaga rebotó en una forma sólida no visible y me golpeó en el rostro. Allí es donde tiene que encontrarse la chica que persigo.

— ¡Nipou kamaitachi! —lo dirigí hacia la forma no visible que pude distinguir en medio de la arena.

—Muy lista —me contestó ella. Estaba sentada en el piso, evidentemente mi ráfaga la había tirado, pero aún así mantenía esa sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

— ¡Libera a mis amigos! —le exijí.

—No quiero —era como una contestación de niñito chiquito.

— ¿Por qué me liberaste a mí?

—Porque me diste lástima…

— ¿Y ellos no? —. Tomé el abanico y me preparé para poder atacarla.

—No… ellos no comprenden lo que es perder un amor. Pero tú sí —cambió de lugar y de repente la tenía mi lado. —. Sabes que no fue culpa de él, y aún así por tu orgullo maldito no puedes pedirle perdón… Eso es digno de tener lástima —se rió de mí.

_No tiene derecho a meterse en mí vida, no puede reírse porque sí. Ella dice eso porque piensa comprenderlo, pero no._ Es una simple asesina que no hace nada más que destrozar corazones y vidas completas. Por las familias que destrozó, no tiene perdón.

Di un salto y logré darle con el pie en la nuca. Ella salió disparada, pero al chocar contra el suelo se desvaneció, sólo es una ilusión más. ¡Odio a estos tipos! Ellos y sus ilusiones no me causan ni medio de gracia. Están desquiciados.

Esta vez de nada serviría utilizar diversas técnicas para hallarla. Si es inteligente, debe de saber cómo contrarrestar el segundo intento. Mi respiración se tornó más agitada de lo normal y el aire se me hizo cada vez más difícil de conseguir. Algo evita que haya oxígeno en esta zona. Hice uso del abanico y traté de generar una ráfaga, pero ésta muy pronto volvió y me lanzó un metro atrás. No seguí más porque choqué contra algo. Caí de cara al suelo.

Al levantarme coloqué mi mano en la especia de pared invisible contra la que había chocado. Era un campo de fuerza, muy parecido al que había cubierto Suna el día del ataque, o sea, ayer. ¿Cómo la debilitaron los ninjas de Konoha anteriormente?

Pude ver a Tsuki parada fuera del círculo. Me sonrió con amabilidad, ¿por qué? No escuché lo que me dijo. Pero logré divisar como caminaba hacia el cuerpo de los ninjas, los observó a cada uno de ellos. Luego se acercó más a Kankuro. Le acarició la mejilla, seguido de ello tomó un mechón de su cabello. En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho despertó.

Los rostros de ambos estaban muy cerca. Los ojos de mi hermano demostraban miedo, mas los de ella estaban muy calmados. Se le acercó a la oreja de Kankuro y le susurró algo. Él pareció gritar, y seguido de ello la empujó para alejarla de dónde estaba. La rubia cayó sentada en el piso. Los ojos de Tsuki se llenaron de lágrima y vi como una marioneta comenzaba a ser manipulada por mi hermano menor. La chica se paró, algo gritó también y seguido de ello estiró una mano en mi dirección.

Las paredes se comenzaron a cerrar. Por más que hice lo posible para lograr detenerlas y, si es posible, destruirlas. Pero las paredes se siguieron cerrando sin poder evitarlo. El poco aire que quedaba muy pronto se acabaría. La cara del castaño se giró hacia mí, después no sé que habrá dicho y los hilos de chakra que controlaban a la marioneta desaparecieron.

—Me gustaría saber qué están hablando —dije para mí misma.

Kankuro caminó hacia Tsuki. Había tirado las armas que llevaba ensima, al suelo y después me miró. Vi la cara que tenía, no era la más feliz de todas, es más, emanaba rabia. Ella me volvió a voltear y después deshizo el campo creado. Recién en ese momento escuché con claridad lo que decían…

—Noble. ¿Tu hermana es más importante que tu propia vida? —volvió a reirse burlonamente.

— ¡Cállate! ¡La única forma en que consigues hombres es amenazándolos! —gritó mi hermano.

Rápidamente ella lo hizo callar: lo besó. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y los Kankuro no podían demostrar nada más que desagrado. Ambos se separaron. Tsuki tenía los ojos brillosos, de satisfacción. Además de que pude notar que su chakra había aumentado. El castaño retrocedió, parecía más débil.

Corrí hacia ellos y me interpuse entre los dos. De inmediato golpeé a la muchacha en el estómago. Ella cayó de rodillas. ¡No tiene derecho a manipular a mi hermano! Ya es el colmo de los colmos. Ella no es nada… solo una maldita asesina.

— ¡Temari no! —gritó mi hermano al ver que estaba por darle el golpe final. Me detuve y lo observé. —…No lo hagas.

— ¿Por…? —no terminé la pregunta, Tsuki se había levantado y contestó antes…

—Porque me prometió su chakra, todo su chakra —me rodeó y se paró al lado de Kankuro. —A cambio de que deje libre a los demás y con ello a ti. —Lo abrasó por el cuello y me miró.

—Sí —solo eso pronunció Kankuro.

Ella le sacó la capucha que llevaba puesta y lo besó nuevamente. No hice nada para impedirlo, después de todo no me meteré en esto. Es problema suyo, no mío. Aún así, se hacen cosas para salvar a la gente que uno ama.

Los labios de ambos no se separaban. Eso no era un beso, era un método de absorción de chakra. A cada segundo Kankuro perdía más y más de su energía; ella lo absorbía todo. Él terminó arrodillado en el piso, y ella haciéndole compañía en frente. Recién en ese instante ella separó sus labios de los de él.

Kankuro tenía la respiración agitada y apenas podía mantener los ojos habiertos. Fijó su vista en el suelo, pero ella le levantó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla nuevamente. Le colocó la capucha, mi hermano parecía perdido en los ojos de Tsuki. Más bien, se lo veía más cansado, que enamorado. Ella le sujetó la mano y finalmente le susurró algo al oído.

— ¡Perra! —gritó y Tsuki desapareció. Vi como la sangre brotaba de su mano. Una shukiken había sido clavada en ella y lo tenía pegado al piso.

De inmediato los demás despertaron de su sueño y corrieron hacia donde estábamos los dos. Yo retiré la shuriken de la palma de su mano, al tiempo que la arrojaba hacia un costado y veía como el arma había atravesado la piel hasta salir del otro lado. La sangre que salía ahora era casi imposible de parar.

Ino utilizó alguna técnica de sanación que le había enseñado Sakura para calmar el sangrado y, si mal no le entendí cuándo me lo explicó, acelerar el proceso de cicatrización. TenTen sacaba de una de las mochilas unas vendas y, ayudada por mí, las colocamos alrededor de la mano de mi hermano. Él demostraba signos de dolor, y no es para menos, ya que la shuriken había logrado atravesarla y clavarse en suelo. Por eso mismo era que le impedía moverse mucho.

Muy pronto la palma quedó completamente cubierta. Los quejidos de Kankuro cesaron, pero sé perfectamente que el dolor que siente no.

—Apenas te queda un poco de chakra para seguir viviendo —comentó Neji. Al tiempo que decía esto Kankuro se ponía de pie. Dio un par de pasos dificultosamente, no sé si le dolerá más no tener chakra, haber sido "rebajado" a tener que utilizar su propias hormonas para salvar a su equipo o la mano. _Definitivamente su bienestar físico no está muy bien; y su orgullo está por el piso. _

—Lo mejor será que regreses a Sunagakure —anunció Gai.

—No —dijo él con su típico tono de "estoy bien". Pero evidentemente no está nada bien. —Tengo asuntos pendientes con Tsuki y debo recuperar lo que perdí.

—En esas condiciones eres inservible —le dijo cortante el Hyuga. Kankuro le miró como si deseara rostizarlo con los ojos,

—Él puede ser más útil de lo creen —comenté con una sonrisa juguetona. Mi hermanito me observó y pude leer en su mirada "cuidado con lo que dices". Pero eso no me callará. —Se podría decir que ha cautivado el corazón de cierta rubia y no somos ni yo, ni Ino.

— ¿Sedujiste a una psicópata? —le preguntó mientras se reía Lee.

— ¡No lo hice! Fue ella. Pero gracias a eso estás despierto —sacó en cara esto último. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Entonces vienes con nosotros —sentenció Choji.

El resto avanzó, yo igual y Kankuro se quedó al final del grupo. Al menos él se salió con la suya gracias a la la rubia psicópata.

—Cualquier cosa le ofreces dinero a cambio de placer y te ganas la vida —comentó entre risas Gai.

— ¡Primero muerto! —le gritó al tiempo que se le abalanzaba enzima.

— ¡Tus energías regresaron! —gritó el hombre mientras esquivaba su ataque. La verdad es que tiene razón. Para eso sí tiene energía.

Desarmamos la tienda y proseguimos con la misión.

Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos, mientras más rápido lleguemos, menos probabilidades tenemos de ser atrapados de nuevo en un genjutsu. O peor aún, encontrarnos con le menor de los tres hermanos de apellido desconocido. Por las descripciones que nos dio Neji, él era el más peligroso de los tres. El que se encargaba de extraer el chakra de los enemigos y no le importaba descuartizar los cuerpos mientras éste todavía estuviera vivo.

El viento comenzó a correr, pero esta vez era normal. A pesar de que corriera en la dirección correcta, lo mismo habían posibilidades de que fuera otro truco de Tsuki. No bajamos la guardia, al contrario.

Las montañas se acercaban con cada paso, o eso parecía. Porque, si puede generar tan fácilmente un temporal devastador, puede general un mal sentido de la profundidad. El viento nos impedía la visibilidad correcta. La tierra era abundante, después de todo era el desierto. Me gustaría poder ver por dónde voy. Ni por más que conozca casi cada grano de arena en este lugar, odio el no poder ver por donde camino.

Había pasado a tomar el frente de la fila. El resto se preocupaba por seguirme lo más cerca posible, así evitarían perderse. Sé que mi peinado ayudara a que ellos me siguan. Pude sentir como un ser se colocaba a mi lado, solo vi una mancha verde. Por la altura supe que era Maito Gai y no Rock Lee.

Escuchamos un ruido seco. Como si una piedra cayera. Vimos para atrás y notamos que Kankuro había caído en el piso. La falta de chakra había logrado que su cuerpo se debilitase aún más con el gasto de energía. Espero que su cuerpo resista lo suficiente. Después de todo Tsuki no había sido vencida y su hermano ni siquiera aparecía.

Los muchachos que caminaban atrás ayudaron a mi hermano a ponerse de pie. Él hizo señas de que se encontraba bien, no le creo, pero debo apoyarlo. Además, de no ser por él habría muerto por falta de oxígeno. La asfixia dicen que es una de las peores formas de morir. Le debo una.

Las horas en las que caminamos se hicieron eternas. Como si el tiempo no corriera, las montañas seguen a la misma distancia, caminemos lo que caminemos. Puede ser un engaño del desierto, o puede ser otra cosa. Nos detuvimos y observamos alrededor.

Si esto era un genjutsu podía disimularse muy bien. Ya que la arena que corría por el aire podía ayudarles a esconderse mientras realizaban el jutsu. Mas de repente la arena paró y las montañas se acercaron. Apenas nos faltaría un kilómetro, o menos, pero estában cerca. La arena ya no corría, era imposible e ilógico que se detuviera de un momento para otro.

—El genjutsu ya no está funcionando —dijo por fin Gai. _O sea que él siempre supo que era un jutsu. _

—Es extraño… si se tomaron toda esa molestia, ¿para qué paralo porque sí? —Lee tenía razón.

—Puede que… —comenzó a decir Kankuro. Pero no terminó, ya que de inmediato salió corriendo en dirección a las montañas.

Muy pronto se nos adelantó y no lo alcanzamos. Pensé que estaba muy "mal", pero con esa demostración ya veo que no está tan mal como lo pensé. Ahora bien… cuándo un genjutsu se detiene o lo para el mismo usuario, lo cual no creo que haya pasado en este caso; o el usuario ha… muerto. Tsuki es la que realiza cada uno de estos jutsus, ella puede haber muerto. _¿Kankuro siente eso? _

Me apuré un poco y pasé a los demás. Vi como Gai apuraba a su equipo y me siguieron pasándome los talones. Aún así no pude alcanzar a Kankuro. Corre bastante rápido, y nunca lo vi correr tanto. No obstante, supongo que no siente nada de nada hacia la muchacha que, de seguro, cree ya no existente.

Llegué al pie de monte de la primera colina, ya que, ahora que la veo no es tan grande como para llamarla montaña. Detrás de mí se pararon los chicos que me venían siguiendo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Elevé la cabeza buscando a Kankuro, y lo logré ver parado en la punta de la colina ésta. Subió tan rápido como llegó.

Todos comenzamos a subir. Pude notar que mi hermano nos esperaba arriba. Ya que miraba constantemente hacia abajo, la ansiedad porque llegaramos rápido se le notaba en los ojos. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que lleguemos tan rápido?

Al elevarnos sobre la cima de la montañita Kankuro tenía aún la respiración agitada. No creo que haya estado tan bien como para hacer eso. Solo se había sobreexijido para poder llegar hasta ahí. No es típico de él, pero hay una primera vez para todo. La mirada reprochante de Gai e Ino, ésta última era la que lo había revisado, le obligó a bajar la cabeza. Pasado eso, que no duró más de un segundo, nos mostró lo que era el otro lado de la fisura.

Había otra montaña al lado, después de esa recién se bajaba el pie de monte en el cual se juntaban los demás pie de montes. A pesar de que me sorprendió que fuera tan extenso, eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención del todo. Lo que me llamó la atención fueron las numerosas cuevas que se hallaban repartidas por las paredes del lugar. Estaban distribuídas de manera homogénea, de manera que se notaba que habían sido puestas así a propósito.

—Los dos fugitivos deben estar escondidos en alguna de esas cuevas —escuché pronunciar a Neji.

—El fugitivo y el cadaver de la ex fugitiva —le corrigió Kankuro.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella está muerta? —le interrogó Gai.

—El jutsu se detuvo y ella tenía mi chakra —al parecer él todavía puede sentir el chakra que le fue absorbido por Tsuki —. Sé que ha cambiado de dueño, pero no puedo presisar dónde se encuentra.

—Nos dividiremos —propuso Gai.

— ¡No! —me niego a ese acto suicida. —Si hacemos eso no tendremos oportunidad contra Yugure. Deberíamos ir en parejas, si es que quieres cubrir más terreno —propuse como solución.

En poco tiempo decidimos quién iría con quién. Un par era Neji y TenTen, motivos: se llevan muy bien y hacen buen equipo, esto último no tengo idea, pero si su sensei lo dice no puede ser mentira. Otra fue Ino y Choji, mismas razones, de esto supongo que sí, después de todo Shikamaru no era el único miembro del equipo diez. Kankuro y Rock Lee hicieron un equipo no muy conocido. Pues ellos no habían sido compañeros oficiales nunca, pero no pueden hacer tan mal equipo. Y solo falta uno, yo y Gai. Motivos… no queda nadie más.

Los dos emprendimos camino hacia la izquierda. Revisamos cada cueva detenidamente. Ambos llevábamos un comunicador que nos contactaba con los demás equipos, al menos así nos mantendríamos en contacto pase lo que pase.

En todas las veinte cuevas que revisamos no había ni rastros de personas. Nada que pudiera delatar actividad de alguien que no sean insectos. Seguimos por toda la pared, pero sin éxito. Ya me comenzaba a marear, pues cada vez que entraba en una cueva la sensación de que podría haber entrado en ella antes me hacía dudar. De seguro entré dos o tres veces a una misma cueva y no entré ni una vez a otra.

Muy pronto Gai y yo nos reunimos para poder hablar con claridad sobre el fruto de nuestro rastreo. Mas no pudimos hacerlo, pues una extraña canción comenzó a resonar en mis oídos. Era un canción infantil, al menos eso creo por el ritmo que llevaba. Como si la cantara un niño era, ya que la voz dulce y cautivadora de un pequeño no puede evadirse. Vi las muecas de Gai y pude comprobar que no era la única que escuchaba ese sonido.

Mi respiración se hizo algo agitada y no pude evitar cubrirme los oído. _Es culpa de la canción._ Parecía que penetraba en mi cabeza y de a poco me consumía la ansiedad por dejar de escucharla. Las palabras del jounin eran opacados por la música, ¿de dónde salía? No era similar al sonido que habíamos logrado escuchar por el parlante el día de la expedición de los chicos. Esta tenía una voz, una voz que cautiva, que conmueve y que, a la vez que produce todo eso, hace que la repela.

Puede que ese sonido sea solo una distracción, o puede que lo siguiente lo fuera. De cada una de las cuevas comenzaron a salir niños. Eran más o menos de doce o trece años, castaños y con ojos entristecidos. Por el gran parecido que tenían con los clones que atacaron la aldea solo se me ocurrió que podría ser Yugure.

Los ninjas salían a mares desde el interior de las endiduras de piedras. De a poco se acercaron hasta donde estábamos Gai y yo, pero no nos hicieron daño. Pasaron a través nuestro, como si fueran fantasma, tampoco se desvanecieron. Eran solo ilusiones. Pero alguien las debía de generar, y ese alguien era el tal Yugure. Él era el que generaba los jutsus como esos.

La canción sonó en mi cabeza. No puedo pensar con tranquilidad, es como si me bloqueara. _Bloqueara… eso es._ La canción es para eso, atraer la atención del oponente y evitar que los pensamientos se produscan con normalidad. Pero si se toma ese trabajo para evitar que hilemos cabos y lo encontremos, es porque tiene algo muy grande que ocultar.

Corrí hacia la cueva más cercana. Gai me observó un poco confundido. Mas en la cueva puede estar la solución a nuestros problemas. De algún lado deben de salir esas ilusiones. Al entrar en ella pude ver como mis hipótesis se caían a pedazos. Los "fantasmas" salían de las paredes. Brotaban de ellas como si en ellas estuviera el origen. Nadie puede estar en una pared, a menos que esta esté hueca. El sonido me detuvo nuevamente. _¡Maldita canción!_

No tengo, debo concentrarme más en mis pensamientos. No puedo darme el lujo de dejarme llevar por las palabras de un niño emocionalmente herido. Aclaré mi mente, debo de tener ideas fijas, precisas y fuertes si quiero descubrir en dónde se oculta Yugure.

_Ahora bien… si los clones… ¡la canción!_ No me deja ni siquiera pensar en algo simple. No puedo evitarlo. Todo jutsu tiene un radio de alcance, éste también. Solo debo encontrar el límite, pasarlo, evitar escuchar la canción, formular la hipótesis correcta, volver y llevarla a cabo; problema solucionado. Aún así, todavía debo llevar a cado la primera fase.

¿Cómo encontrar el límite? En las montañas dudo mucho que haya dejado áreas sin cubrir, pero fuera de ellas tiene más posibilidades de poner límite. Y, por lo que veo y sé de este enemigo, tiene suficiente chakra como para poder extender tanto el genjutsu.

De esta manera salí del lugar. No puedo pensar mucho, lo único que rebota en mi cabeza son las palabras de la letra melancólica y la idea de salir del radio de la fractura física de la tierra. No tengo idea de lo que hizo Gai en ese momento, pues no me dejaré distraer con "pequeñeses".

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, podría haber utilizado mi abanico, pero no lo pude controlar bien. Ya lo único que escucho en mi cabeza son letras malditas e incluso tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no olvidar mi propósito. ¡No dejaré que esto me domine! Él no es más que un niñito que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, solo destruir las vidas ajenas con gran crueldad. No sucumbiré ante él.

—Lo mismo pensaste cuándo te enfrentaste a Shikamaru Nara en los exámenes chunin —la misma voz que canta me habló en una especie de sueño… loco. La ignoré.

Al llegar al pie de monte, pude notar que la música seguía. Caminé a paso rápido unos metros más, llegué a correr un kilómetro, pero no cesaba. Tiene mucho radio de alcance. No tengo tiempo de volver al início de nuestro viaje, de acá que vuelva ya será demasiado tarde. Y más si no puedo utilizar a mi abanico para acortar distancias. Además de que mis compañeros no saben nada. Los vientos están en mi contra. _Adiós plan simple. _

_Ahora bien… ¡auch! la cabeza me mata, tengo que concentrarme el doble._ Todos sabemos que los que realizan genjutsus deben de tener cuidado de no caer en ellos. Si este jutsu se propaga a través de sonidos, el que lo realice, si es inteligente, debe de estar en un pequeño "radio de no alcance". Y para tener un radio de alcance tan grande, es más fácil que cubra el territorio homogeneamente. Si no me equivoco, como vengo haciendo desde hace rato, el centro de todo este jutsu está en el centro de las montañas, donde se juntan los pie de montes. En los pie de montes está Yugure.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me adentré nuevamente en las colinas. Espero no equivocarme esta vez. Fue lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron, el sonido se está haciendo cada vez más intenso y creo que comienzo a tararear el ritmo. Una simple rima se repite recíprocamente en mi mente y en la canción: "¿Para qué respirar, si todos vamos al mismo lugar?". No es muy buena, pero tiene un sentido que no quiero creer. A veces la palabra "respirar" era reemplazada con otros verbos, por ejemplo, correr, luchar, amar. Esas palabras me llegaban porque tenían que ver directamente con lo que me estaba ocurriendo en este presiso momento.

Al elevarme sobre la cumbre de la segunda montañita vi emerger del otro lado a Neji Hyuga y a TenTen. A mi derecha vi a Rock Lee, pero no está con mi hermano; espero que Kankuro esté bien. Al bajar vi tres siluetas en el centro del sitio, una de ellas estaba tirada en el piso.

Una vez abajo vi que la persona que estaba tirada en el piso era Ino Yamanaka, el otro que estaba parado era Choji Akimichi, por último el más importante: Yugure. Por fin lo encuentro. Estaba sentado como si fuera un indiecito en el centro de los pie de montes. Me acerqué a él, pero la maldita melodía seguía carcomíendome los sesos.

Los demás miembros se iban acercando de a poco. _No podemos bajar la guardia, o puede que sea nuestro fin._ Vi que el cuerpo de Ino no tenía ninguna señal de haber sido golpeado ¿habrá sido una "batalla mental"? Rodeamos al niño. Éste último tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormido. Al menos pude ver que estaba sentado sobre un charco rojo. _¿Sangre? _Pero él no tiene ninguna herida, mas de quién es esa sangre, de ser eso, obviamente.

En cuánto nos colocamos en posición, Gai apareció detrás de nosotros. Tenía una mirada pensativa, pero dudo que comprenda más de lo que comprendemos nosotros. En cuánto él se hubo colocado en el círculo que habíamos formado con los ninjas el niño abrió los ojos. Vimos que se paraba, de a poco la canción se hacía menos intensa. El castaño sonrió mientras miraba alrededor a los shinobis que lo rodeaban. Escuché una pequeña risita salir de su boca.

—Son mejores de lo que pensé —dijo. La canción bajó mucho y al menos ahora se me hace más fácil concentrarme.

—Estás rodeado… ¿qué harás ahora? —interrogó Gai.

—Es solo un juego más… quiero jugar un rato antes de que termine —respondió con un alo de inocencia.

Vi como realizaba un gesto con la mano y de las paredes brotaban gran cantidad de clones y la canción volvió. Antes de que me nublara otra vez los pensamientos tomé al mocoso por el cuello. Estaba dentro del círculo donde supuestamente no tenía influencia el jutsu, pero seguí escuchando la horrible melodía.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —me dijo y luego de ello dobló mi muñeca provocando que lo soltara.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —dije.

— ¡Tiene el chakra de Tsuki! —me gritó Lee —. El jutsu no está afuera, está en nosotros. Quien tenga el chakra de Tsuki puede controlarlo. —La información de Lee era buena, para hace uno minutos.

El niño rió y salió corriendo. Me hubiera encantado seguirlo, pero los clones me lo impidieron. Luchamos como pudimos contra los clones, pero cada vez que destruíamos uno se generaban dos. No podíamos, y esta vez las técnicas que habían salvado a Ino, Neji y Shikamaru la última vez no eran suficientes. Para colmo de males, la canción sonaba con la misma intensidad que cuándo recién comenzó a hacerse presente. Pareciera que me canso más así.

Esta canción consume gran parte de mi chakra, no se puede pelear de esta manera. O sea que buscar el límite del radio de alcance fue inútil, tal vez no todos los genjutsus tiene un radio limitado. No todos, pero éste sí. Reuní fuerza y me elevé en mi abanico. Se puede escapar de este jutsu. Aterricé en una de las laderas de la montaña, podía contemplar claramente a los peleadores.

Intercambié una mirada con Gai. Por suerte él me entendió la idea y le dijo a sus ninjas que se aferraran a algo sólido. En realidad él lo hizo y los demás lo imitaron. Choji se aseguró de proteger a Ino, pues así no podría volver en sí.

— ¡Daikamaitachi no jutsu! —realicé la ráfaga más grande que pude. Los clones salieron volando y esto nos dio tiempo de escapar.

El equipo corrió hacia mi posición. Realizé varias veces el nipou kamaitachi para poder darles tiempo a que subieran. Una vez que los vi en la cima, cesé y me reuní con ellos. Todos corrimos en dirección a los pie de montes contrarios. Los clones no nos siguieron, pero sé que el niño está cerca.

Al llegar abajo me di cuenta de que la música había parado. De alguna manera habíamos logrado pararla. Me apoyé contra una pared y contemplé como las primeras estrellas asomaban en el cielo. _¿Cuándo anocheció? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? _

Muy pronto me quedé dormida con la preocupación de mi hermano…

– – –

**Nota final:** ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, lamento mucho si se vuelve tedioso ._. pero descuiden, muy pronto (o eso creo) se volverá un tedioso fanfic terminado…


	7. Capítulo Vl: Owari

**Disclaimer:** los protagonistas del siguiente texto no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los pido prestados.

**Advertencias:** puede que haya un tanto (muy poco) de "sangre", pero no creo que sea la GRAN cosa.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva _son los pensamientos y/o frases textuales del narrador y recuerdos del mismo.

**Extras: -**

– – –

_**Capítulo Vl: Owari **_

Desperté sobresaltada y sin saber siquiera en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Me senté y sujeté mi cabeza, me dolía bastante. Nunca pensé que una roca pudiera ser tan mala almohada… _¡¿Roca? ¡¿Me dormí sobre una roca? _Hubiera preferido sobre la tierra misma, pero una roca. Es peor dormir sobre una piedra que sobre el suelo, está comprobado por los médicos de Suna.

Giré la cabeza y pude ver que los demás miembros del equipo estaba tirados a mi alrededor. Se hallaban durmiendo, profundamente y algunos roncaban como lo hace un hombre cansado y con el doble de edad del que tienen. Pero había algo raro. Parecía como si hubieran caído y en ese mismo lugar se hubieran dormido, como si no se hubieran acomodado para ello.

El sol me daba en los ojos, debían de ser cerca de las diez u once de la mañana. _¿Cómo fui capás de dormir tanto? _Los demás no despertaron, pero si siempre nos despertábamos lo más temprano posible, o sea, al amanecer; durante las misiones. Esto es más extraño de lo que pensé.

Muy pronto sentí un olor casi tan raro como la situación. No era feo, pero he olido aromas mejores. Olfateé un poco, pero no logré distinguir de dónde venía, estaba esparcido por todos lados. Creo que he olido esto antes… pero ¿dónde? Y, si lo he olido antes, supongo que debo de haber visto en algún momento qué es lo que lo provoca. Lamentablemente esa información no la recuerdo.

—Eres la primera en despertar —reconocí esa voz.

—Kankuro —le miré. Estaba a mi lado, en cuclillas y observaba los cuerpos de los ninjas esparcidos a nuestro alrededor. — ¿Qué…? —no me dejó terminar de formular la pregunta.

—Estaban bajo los efectos de un somnífero —me comenzó a explicar él —. Fue liberado en la atmósfera de esta montaña específicamente. La canción que escuchábamos era producto de un jutsu que se activa con chakra de los dos ninjas influídos. El jutsu era solo una distracción para que no pudieramos sentir el olor del somnífero, ya que éste anula parte de cada uno de los sentidos y debilita el cuerpo. Cuándo ese tal Yugure absorbió el chakra de Tsuki fue él el que controló le genjutsu de ella…

—…De esa manera, una vez que nos durmiéramos él podría matarnos —asintió con la cabeza. _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ La canción no era una distracción para que él pudiera escapar, era para que nosotros no pudiéramos escapar. Bajé la vista, fui estúpida y caí en la trampa. —Kankuro, ¿cómo es que tú no estás bajo el efecto?

—Sentí el somnífero y el jutsu duró poco en mí. Me quedé sin chakra para poder mantenerlo, es un defecto de la misma técnica —seguía mirando el cielo. Me recuerda a Shikamaru… sería bueno que él estuviera aquí ayudándonos. ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No pensaré en ese Nara hasta que vuelva a la aldea. ¡No lo haré!

—… ¿Encontraste el cadaver de la chica? —creo que fui algo directa con la pregunta, pero quiero quitar el rostro de Shikamaru Nara de mi cabeza.

—Ven —me dijo con la mirada gacha mientras se levantaba. Me extendió una mano, pero la rechacé. Puedo pararme sola.

Lo seguí por los pasillos de las laderas montañosas. Pasamos unas cuantas cuevas, habrán sido diez más o menos. Nos detuvimos frente a una de ellas. Mi hermano entró primero y yo le seguí, el sol estaba en lo alto, por ende la luz no era algo que faltara, pude ver claramente el no muy agradable panorama.

Distinguí, con la repugnancia que esto implica, la cabeza de la muchacha colgada de un hilo de chakra en el techo de la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados por suerte, pero la sangre todavía goteaba un poco del cuello cortado. Por el piso de la habitación estaba esparcidos los restos del cuerpo mutilado de la muchacha. Los dedos incluso habían sido cortados y dispersados por el lugar. Un charco de sangre se había formado en el centro de la cueva. Fue asqueroso. No creo que su hermano haya sido… ¿o sí?

Era solo un niño, no podía ser capás de semejante acto. Era su hermana, tiene que tener un lazo afectivo con ella o algo por el estilo. Mas se me vino el recuerdo de lo que era mi hermano menor a los doce-trece años. Realmente me asustaba un poco, pero al menos él, dontro de todo, estaba justificado por ser el jinchuriki del Shikaku. Aún así, eso prueba que se puede ser de esa manera a tan corta edad. _¿Quién es este niño?_

Vi que Kankuro no miraba hacia el interior de la cueva, creo que después de todo sí sentía algo por la muchacha. Me siento mal por él, no merece sentirse de esa manera y además él se merece algo mejor. Tal vez alguna de kunoichi de Suna le pueda servir, lástima que si se ha enamorado de esa será difícil sacársela de la cabeza. El amor verdadero no olvida, era un frase mía y de… ¡no pensaré el él!

—Los clones de Yugure están cerca, pero no se acercan… aún —me dijo volteándose.

—Debemos despertar al resto —le dije.

Entre los dos levantamos y pusimos al tanto de la situación al resto de los ninjas. Muy pronto nos pusimos en marcha para poder localizarlo. Quiero regresar esta misma noche, no toleraré más juegos por parte de este mocoso. Estoy harta de sentir y no sentir a la vez, pero debo admitir que tiene mucha creatividad para los jutsus o sus matanzas e intentos de ello.

—Es inteligente. Al menos sabe manipular bien a los oponentes —alagaba Neji a nuestro enemigo.

—No —le contradijo mi hermano —. Sabe como matar, lo que es distinto.

No nos separamos esta vez. Debíamos de estar juntos para hacer más fácil la batalla cuándo nos enfrentemos a él.

Comenzamos por revisar las cuevas, nuevamente. No obtuvimos ningún resultado positivo, solo más restos de personas esparcidos por los lugares. Los cadáveres no tenían nada de chakra, Yugure les había absorbido completamente. Habían ninjas de Suna y de las aldeas vecinas, al parecer habían elegido este lugar para llevar a cabo sus actos.

Además de los cuerpos no encontramos nada de valor para la misión. El chico debía de haber tomado buenas precauciones. Pero fue cuándo ya nos habíamos rendido y nuestros estómagos rugían cuándo decidimos descansar un poco, al menos comer con la guardia alta y seguir.

Comimos rápido, la sensación de estar siendo observado constantemente no es algo que me guste mucho. Es más, creo que nunca me sentí así. Es una sensación diferente, no solo temo estar ahí a merced de éste niñito con graves problemas, sino que entrar en cada una de las cuevas produce temor. No soy la única porque he visto que hasta Gai duda un poco antes de entrar y he vista el sudor correr por la frente de Neji al hacerlo. Y es que en cada cueva hallamos, no solo muertos, sino que muertos mutilados. Creo que ni Gaara en su "peor momento" fue capás de algo así.

Inclusive hubo una en la que hallamos los globos oculares en el suelo. Partes que no merecen estar expuestas estaba allí. Algunos presentaban signos de descomposición, o sea que hacía bastante que ellos practicaban este tipo de cosas.

Al menos en otras hendiduras hallamos sangre y ni rastros del cuerpo. Puede que los hayan destruido o incluso quemado. De éste trío espero cualquier cosa ya. Al menos de ellos ya solo queda uno, y ese uno nos está dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

—…El niño se enojó mucho cuándo mensioné a la madre —dijo, más bien parecía que Neji pensó en voz alta. O recordaba en voz alta.

— ¿Y? —Kankuro estaba de mal humor. — ¿Insultamos a la madre hasta que se enoje y nos mate a todos? —su tono irónico, de verdad está malhumorado.

—Solo decía —Neji también parecía irritado.

— ¡No tiene sentido que peleemos entre nosotros! —la voz de TenTen me sustituyó.

— ¡¿Quién te nombró jefa? —mi hermano enojado no es el más agradable de todos.

— ¡No tienes derecho a tratarla así! —Neji y Lee la defendían a muerte, parece.

—Estamos todos perturbados por esta misión, ¡no se descarguen con los miembros de su mismo equipo! —Choji e Ino hacían un buen dúo.

Mientras los demás discutían entre ellos, como niños mimados debo decir; vi que Gai se alejaba. Lo seguí, a pesar de que me ponía un tanto nerviosa dejar a los demás solos. El jounin caminó lentamente hasta que llegó al límite de la montaña. El camino terminaba allí, pero un metro después de ello continuaba. Como si alguien lo hubiera cortado por la mitad.

El hombre dio un paso y demostró que el lugar realmente no estaba. Al menos esto no era un jutsu. Seguido de haber colocado su pie nuevamente en su lugar, se arrodilló y puso su mano sobre el aire. Creo que eso sí es real, no obstante hay que asegurarse. Me acerqué a él y traté de ver qué era lo que estaba viendo.

No hay nada, solo abismo. Abismo… suena algo dramático llamarlo de esa manera, no soy amante del drama. No comprendo qué es lo que tanto observa, no hay nada en ese lugar, solo aire.

—Interesante —dijo al retirar su mano del espacio. Lo miré intrigada ¿qué es lo interesante? —Has lo mismo —me ordenó y eso hice.

—…No se siente nada. Ni siquiera aire —puede que esto sea más de lo que muestra. Me voy a terminar acostumbrando a eso.

— "¿Para qué espirar, si todos vamos al mismo lugar?" —esa rima me suena. ¡Es la de la canción! La letra debe de tener un significado menos profundo del que había imaginado.

Escuché los pasos de los demás chicos corriendo hacia nosotros. Su sensei les dijo y, con "les" quiero incluir a Kankuro y a mí; que tomaran aire y aguantaran la respiración. Luego saltó hacia el lugar que había estado estudiando por unos segundos. Los demás estaban algo confundidos, pero creo que comprendo qué es lo que está pensando.

Saltamos hacia donde creíamos solo habría tierra. Pero el aire, mientras caíamos, estaba ausente. "¿Para qué respirar…?" un sitio sin aire, como éste. La siguiente frase era "¿…si todos vamos al mismo lugar?", o sea que debíamos de encontrarnos con él a donde llegáramos.

Por fin la caída termino y nos vimos parados en una especie de cueva, otra más. Desde abajo podíamos ver el camino de la colina y desde arriba podíamos ver solo tierra. Pero, acá no estamos en pura tierra como veíamos, es un cueva muy bien hecha. Parece que estos chicos se tomaron gran parte del tiempo en remodelar la zona.

Al menos esto me hace llegar a la triste conclusión de que, oficialmente, todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora puede ser falso. Un simple truco para lograr perturbarnos y que los nervios nos consuman. Lo cual estaba pasando hasta hace unos minutos. Lo peor de todo esto es caer en la trampa sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello.

—Bien hecho niño, eres hábil con los genjutsus —Gai le hablaba a un figura que estaba sentada en el piso frente a nosotros, y apoyado en una pared.

—Muy astuto señor —le contestaba con una sonrisa el castaño mientras se ponía de pie. —Creo que lo subestimé. Lo siento —agachó la cabeza.

De una u otra manera me daba algo de lástima. Su vocecita tiene ese tinte inocente de todo niño, pero sus actos tienen ese toque de maldad de todo asesino. Es como ver a dos personas en un mismo lugar.

Dio un paso, nos colocamos en posición de ataque para estar preparados para cualquier movimiento. Gai nos hizo una seña con la mano y una de sus típicas sonrisas. Entendimos que no aumentáramos la guardia, le hicimos caso. Pero dudo un poco en este momento.

—Solo quiero hacerte unas pregunta —Yugure se detuvo en su caminata y asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Por qué todo esto? Y ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?

—Solo juego, me entrenaron y criaron para esto. Y nací con habilidades —contestó cortantemente y sin mostrar ningún sentimiento identificable.

— ¿Por qué mataste a tu hermana?

—Ella dijo que prefería morir a sentir afecto por él —estiró su mano y señaló a Kankuro. —Yo la hice feliz… Como mi hermano quería.

— ¿Hinode quería morir? —le preguntó el Hyuga, que había dado un paso adelante.

—Sí. Él odiaba la vida, por eso la destruía…

— ¿Y a ti qué te hace feliz? —Ino se había adelantado también.

—Ustedes… todos… yo… matar… ser útil —hablaba entrecortado y nosotros de apoco lo fuimos rodeando. — ¡Dokugiri!

El gas comenzó a salir y muy pronto la zona fue cubierta por él. Nos dispersamos para no inhalar la toxina. Utilicé mi abanico para generar una ráfaga y así dispersar el humo haciendo que se aleje. Al menos funcionó en parte, pues después de ello tuve que generar varias veces más la ráfagas.

Al haber visto que el gas se desaparecía corría hasta el centro del lugar, pero Yugure ya se había ido. Es rápido y parece que su chakra no tiene límites. Ha absorbido mucho. Los ninjas que mató para ello son cientos, y más el de su hermana que tenía el de Kankuro y el de ella; debe de tener una gran reserva de energía. _¿Cómo vencer a un tipo así?_

— ¡Maldición! Volvió a escapar —fue la voz de Rock Lee.

—No lo hizo —le contradijo Gai, mientras sacudía de un lado al otro un dispositivo —. Le coloqué un rastreador cuándo comenzó con su jutsu, supongo que no se dio cuenta. —Miró la pantalla del aparato y luego nos dio la ubicación de Yugure —: está sobre nosotros en este presiso instante.

—La cima de la montaña —aclaró Choji.

— ¡Ino síguelo! —ordenó su sensei al tiempo que le mostraba una ardilla cercana.

— ¡Shintenshin no jutsu! —su cuerpo se desvaneció no literalmente y cayó en los brazos de Choji, que era el más cercano a la rubia. La ardilla saltó y escaló con gran agilidad la pared por la que habíamos caído.

Choji se colocó a Ino en la espalda y así emprendimos velozmente el retorno. Debíamos de encontrar a Yugure lo más rápido posible.

Corrimos por los pasillos de las montañas con la misma velocidad con la que habíamos subido la cueva. De a poco Neji nos dijo que tan cerca estábamos del objetivo. Así al menos podíamos ver su ubicación exacta. El niño estaba dentro de otra cavidad de roca. Algo más que vio fue a la ardilla, que era nuestra compañera, estaba al lado de mocoso. Lo tenía de frente.

En cuestión de minutos interceptamos a Yugure en la salida del lugar. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Con un enemigo así hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. TenTen fue la primera que lanzó una shuriken, el niño la esquivó.

— ¡Esperen! —nos gritó Yugure —. Soy Ino. —Si nos dejábamos giar por las palabras de éste, entonces el intento de seguir al niñito de la Yamanaka, había tenido éxito. Y el cuerpo de Yugure ahora era dominado por la kunoichi.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —sentenció Choji.

—Durante la primera misión que tuvimos como el equipo InoShikaCho, tú y Shikamaru se quedaron…

— ¡Detente! —le gritó el Akimichi. —Es Ino, no hay duda —confirmó el muchacho con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

En ese momento vimos como el cuerpo del niño comenzaba a esbozar muecas distintas, como si alguien lo atacara. El cuerpo de Ino reaccionó y comenzó a gritar. Los dos ninjas gritaban, su cuerpo estaba como si algo la estuviera atacando; el de Yugure como si luchara. Al parecer el control de Ino sobre le chico no había sido de cien por ciento. Se estaba revelando contra la voluntad de la Yamanaka.

Yugure se arrodilló en el piso, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas del cuerpo de Ino. ¿Qué ve en la mente del mocoso? El castaño gritó por última vez y calló. Al parecer Ino volvió a su cuerpo, pues fue ella la que despertó gritando.

—No debiste hacer eso —repitió con un tono sombrío el ninja renegado.

—Eso… fue horrible —le contestó la muchacha.

—Esa fue mi vida y la de mis hermanos… no espero comprensión por esto. —Se paró y se incorporó nuevamente.

Nos quedamos perplejos, es extraño que alguien supere al control de los Yamanaka. Y que Ino se quede de esa manera era algo aún más extraño. Pues no importa lo mucho que haya hecho en años anteriores, ahora debe de perecer ante nosotros.

Rock Lee se adelantó a mis pensamientos y dio un salto para acercarse al chico. Con un giro, logró dar en el rostro del shinobi. Pero Yugure no se movió, permaneció parado en el mismo sitio que antes. Lee cayó frente a él y, al ver esto, lo golpeó en el estómago con su puño. Al principio el castaño tosió un poco, pero luego desató en risa y, levantándose, logró darle en la mandíbula a Lee.

El shinobi cayó al suelo y, supongo que por eso mismo su sensei reaccionó. Lo golpeó con todo lo que tenía. Incluso logró hacer que le maldito niñito se estampara contra la pared de la cueva a unos tres o cuatro metros del equipo. El cuerpo del ninja enemigo dejó la marca del golpe en el muro, y después terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Unas gotas de sangre brotaron de su espalda. Y volvió a toser un poco, pero esta ves escupió gotitas de sangre en el proceso.

La otra kunoichi, la del equipo de Gai, aprovechó para lanzar unas cuantas kunais al enemigo. Algunas se clavaron en su ropa, otras le rozaron levemente la cara y los brazos y otra se enterraron en sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo. Ahora tenía más sangre enzima que antes. Volvió a escupir gotas de su tejido líquido.

Lo más raro vino cuándo empezó a reir. Los demás quedamos entre la histeria, el miedo y la sorpresa. Acababan de lanzarle kunais, estaba herido y de seguro sufría algún dolor; y se ríe. No puedo creer que se comporte de esa manera. Lo peor de todo es que es una risa sínica, como si no sintiera nada y se riera por obligación. No comprendo.

En seguida se paró y nos contempló. Más allá de que fuera un asesino, distinguí en su mirada cierta tristeza. Algo le molestaba, y le dolía; no era dolor físico era peor que eso. Esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro, sabe lo que le espera y sabe perfectamente lo que a todos nos espera. Es bastante joven como para poder comprender de lo que pasa por completo, incluso Gaara no lo comprendía y yo quizás todavía no lo comprendo. Muerte, el único camino asegurado.

—No… falta alguien —dijo el niño mientras nos señalaba.

Miré hacia atrás. Gai, TenTen y Lee estaban delante de nosotros. Por ende detrás de mí debían de estar: Neji, Choji, Ino y… ¿Kankuro? Él falta.

Cambié de rumbo y regresé hacia la salida. Los demás me vieron correr y se quedaron pendientes de mí por un instante. Creo que el niño se rió un poco, pues distingo su risa inocente dentro de la cueva. Corrí pasillos abajo, tengo idea de dónde puede estar mi hermano.

Llegué a la cueva en donde había visto el cuerpo de Tsuki. Y, como supuse, ahí estaba mi hermano. Arrodillo en el medio de la habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta, por eso no le vi la cara. No vi la cabeza colgada de la rubi, tampoco el resto de su cuerpo esparcido. Kankuro es muy predecible, y sí. Estaba enamorado de esa psicópata.

Me acerqué a él. Una vez parada a su espalda me quedé contemplando su labor. Nunca lo había visto llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Pensé que no sería bueno haciéndolo, pero me equivoqué. Está concentrado y no le presta atención a nada más. Metido en su mundo y concentrado en su propósito. No lo interrumpiré, lo mejor sería que termine antes de que las musas que lo inspiran se vayan.

—Listo —susurró.

—Bien hecho —le felicité y le coloqué la mano en el hombro. — ¿Cuál es el propósito de ella?

—Ayudarme a reunir a su familia —me contestó mientras se ponía de pie caminaba hacia la salida.

Ahora llevaba una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Me encanta verlo entusiasmado. Lo seguí. Lo apoyaré, después de todo para eso son los hermanos. Incluso estos asesinos se han apoyado entre sí, por supuesto que los mayores protegieron al más chico hasta la muerte. Pero ahora le llegó la hora al más chico, y la familia se debe reunir en el cielo o en el infierno.

Recorrimos el camino hacia el lugar de la pelea. Al llegar a él nos encontramos con una pequeña sorpresa. Ino estaba sentada en una esquina y tenía la cara entre las manos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Choji y Lee estaban los dos incrustados en una pared. TenTen en piso, sin moverse, la derrota de ella fue una obvia respuesta. Bajé a los dos shinobis y los coloqué en el suelo. Pero aún faltan Gai y Neji.

Escuchamos una explosión en lo que sería la parte más baja de la montaña. Nos dirigimos al borde de los pasillos y comprobamos que la pelea se había llevado a cabo en la unión de los pie de montes.

Yugure estaba en el medio de los dos ninjas de Konoha. No parecía asustado y mucho menos con ganas de escapar. La respiración del mayor de ellos estaba agitada y la del otro joven no era mucho mejor que la de su sensei. Ambos agotados, y pude ver una pequeña cortada en el brazo de ambos. Parte de su chakra había sido consumida. Al menos no del todo, pues Neji tenía activado el Byakugan.

Utilizé el nipou kamaitachi para captar la atención de los tres. Obviamente que mi ataque fue dirigido hacia el enemigo, que de inmediato voló y se estrelló contra el suelo. Pero se levantó con su típica sonrisa. Kankuro y yo saltamos y nos deslizamos por la ladera, al menos la arena que la cubre permite resbalarnos en ella.

Kankuro sonrió de una manera que solo Gaara podría hacerlo. En ese momento el parecido con nuestro hermano menor era sorprendente.

— ¿Tienes a mi hermana? —le preguntó en tono inocente el niño. Kankuro asintió con la cabeza —. Ella lo hubiera querido así…

—Lo sé —hizo aparecer a su nueva marioneta. Tsuki era ahora su nueva marioneta y creo que será su favorita. Y de seguro él la mejorará para que sea mejor que la de Sasori. Lo conozco bien.

— ¿Se puede hacer marionetas con humanos? —le preguntó Neji a mi hermano.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago, pero no la primera vez que se hace —le respondió.

Los hilos de chakra se alargaron y Tsuki corrió hacia su hermano y logró impactar un golpe en el hombro de éste. Luego otro hilo se movió y la muchacha ejecutó una buena patada en el tobillo de Yugure. Éste cayó y se apoyó en una sola rodilla.

—No estás peleando en serio —sentenció mi hermano.

—Es estúpido pelear contra un muerto, ¿no? —contestó.

Gai, Neji y yo decidimos no participar de la lucha. Por los giros que ha dado esta misión la batalla se volvió personal y personal de Kankuro. El lazo que se forma con los enemigos a veces es incluso más fuerte que el que se forma con los amigos. Ahí en vivo ejemplo de Sasuke y Naruto. Ellos eran los peores enemigos, y de esa manera forjaron una gran amistad. Lástima que haya terminado como terminó.

—Está bien —le respondió mi hermano.

Tsuki saltó y trató de dar una patada en la cabeza del niño, pero éste la esquivó. Luego corrió hacia Kankuro y se enfrentó a él. Yugure logró conectar un golpe en la boca del estómago de Kankuro. Mas la marioneta-humana de mi hermano llegó a escena y pronto pudo hacer que el niño cayera nuevamente.

Acto seguido un grupo de bushins invocados por el enemigo se hicieron presentes. Sorprendentemente no nos atacaron, atacaron a mi hermano. Sentí una fuerte impotencia. No la pude contener…

— ¡Daikamaitachi no jutsu! —hice que los clones volaran y terminaran en las paredes de las montañas.

La mirada molesta de mi compañero con el cual comparto lazo sanguíneo me mató. Susurré un leve "lo siento", y me retracté de mi reacción. Gai se rió un poco, pero Neji era más serio.

La batalla entre los bushins y mi hermano; y entre Yugure y su hermana-marioneta, siguieron por un tiempo. No utilizaba genjutsus, era raro. Neji nos informó que ya no tenía mucho chakra, Yugure se estaba debilitando. Pero aún así no se detenía en atacar. _¿Por qué?_

Cualquier persona sensata se rendiría y con sus habilidades no le costaría demasiado escapar del a carcel, pero por alguna razón no se detenía. Algo lo hacía seguir con su acto, prácticamente, suicida. Kankuro está bastante enojado y con una gran rabia contenida, eso no es bueno y lo ataca con todas sus fuerza. Esto terminará mal y el niño no para.

Veo sus mejillas sangrar y los brazos débiles responder y fallar varias veces. El pequeño está perdiendo de a poco su fuerza. Es un poco penoso ver que de sus ojos brotan lágrimas y que de su piel brota sangre. Su mirada triste sigue presente y su sonrisa irónica y sínica a la vez, está igual de presente. ¿Por qué? Me vuelvo a reiterar.

—Por honor a sus hermanos —la voz de Ino se hizo escuchar. —Él siente respeto por sus hermanos y siempre los querrá. Su sueño es morir como ellos: peleando o por el bien de su hermano menor. La única opción que tiene es la primera. Se matará lo más seguro.

Los dos seguían entablando batalla, ninguno decidido a rendirse. A pesar de que Kankuro tenía una especie de ventaja sobre el cuerpo rendido de Yugure éste no estaba decidido a rendirse. Los golpes de éste último cada vez eran más débiles. Neji seguía pendiente del chakra del adversario, y de a poco nos comunicaba que disminuía radicalmente.

En cuestión de minutos los clones que luchaban contra el castaño de nuestro grupo desaparecieron. Tsuki golpeó a su hermanito y lo hizo caer nuevamente. Su chakra no es infinito, como ahora puedo apreciar. Yugure cayó de rodillas al piso, como si suplicara. Miró a mi hermano y a su hermana. El joven lo contempló con un poco de tristeza, como si deseara no matarlo.

Vi que se agachó y se colocó a la altura de su oponente. Algo un tanto peligroso, pero al menos luego de que se parara pude respirar tranquila. Mientras estaba en esa posición pude ver que el No Sabaku se acercaba al oído de su enemigo y le susurraba algo, luego el niño hizo lo mismo. Me pregunto qué se habrán dicho en esa conversación que duró unos pocos minutos.

Tsuki, o al menos lo que queda de ella, se adelantó y mi hermano quedó detrás de ella. El pequeño sonrió y acto seguido su hermana-marioneta sacó uno de esos sables que utilizó con anterioridad y atravesó el cuello del niño. El cuerpo de éste último cayó en el suelo con brusquedad, _un peso muerto._ La sangre salía de su cuello, pero no había sido cortado del todo, solo lo necesario.

_Murió. _

Di un paso hacia delante y me acerqué al aparente vencedor del raund. La tristeza se le notaba en los ojos. Coloqué una mano en el hombro del castaño. El rostro del ahora muerto ninja tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa que se le podía ver perfectamente. Por las mejillas de mi hermano vi correr un par de lágrimas. Mas no me puse a indagar en nada.

Se agachó y tomó el cadaver del pequeño. Solo lo observé, creo comprender lo que pasa por su mente. La marioneta de Tsuki cayó por la ausencia de los hilos de chakra. Ahora él miraba a ambos cadáveres. Acarició el pelo que conservaba la marioneta de la muchacha y serró los ojos del hermano de la chica.

— ¿Crees que se arme mucho… lío si decido conservar estos cuerpos, como…? —se quedó callado, creo que la idea le hizo estremecer.

—…Marionetas —le completé. Pero la idea de tener cuerpo de carne y hueso como marionetas también me estremeció un poco. Podría creer eso de un asesino desquiciado, o de Sasori, si viviera; pero no de mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué hacer eso? —preguntó Gai que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Por que… se lo prometí —contestó. _Con que eso era lo que hablaba con él._ —Su última voluntad luego de que lo matase…

—No creo que Gaara se enoje y si camuflas bien esos cuerpos esto quedará entre nosotros nueve o diez —le contesté mientras me agachaba a su altura y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué diez? —me preguntó. En su vista pude ver al niño que de pequeño me preguntaba por qué Gaara era tan malo con ellos.

—Porque… Shikamaru lo sabrá tarde o temprano y estoy segura de que guardará silencio —le dije ya sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Los demás ninjas que había dejado en la cueva habían comenzado a aparecer por las laderas. Caminaban dificultosamente, pero al menos podían caminar. De a poco se acercaba a nosotros.

Me levanté y justo contemplé un beso apasionado entre Neji y TenTen. _Hacen una linda pareja. Shikamaru… ya me resigno._ Estoy destinada a pensar en él todo el tiempo de mi vida si es así. Pero puedo verlo como no, si yo quiero no lo veo. Después de todo Shikamaru es como un perrito, y no es para mal pensar, él hace lo que yo le pido. Recuerdo que una vez lo dejé que me esperando en la plaza de Konoha…

_Quedaron en encontrarse en la plaza principal de Konohagakure. Él se quedó sentado en un banco de la plaza. Debían verse para arreglar una futura excursión particular hacia la aldea de ella. Los dos habían logrado convencer, sin mucho esfuerzo, a Tsunade para que les diera una semana libre. Ella se había mostrado muy feliz y a la vez un tanto risueña, en el sentido de burla, durante la charla. _

_Ahora las nubes se comenzaban a ver el cielo. Eran grises y mostraban signos de lluvia. En cuándo Temari estaba por salir se descargó la tormenta. Prefirió no salir, para impedir majarse y pescar un resfriado. Al terminar la tormenta, en unas tres horas que parecieron eternas. Ella salió._

_Mientras caminaba por la aldea, por su mente pasaba la idea de tener que esperar a su novio, pues de seguro llegaría tarde. Aunque no llega tarde a sus citas y demás salidas, sus compañeros de equipo dicen que es por ella, pues en las misiones a veces hay que esperarlo. Sorpresa fue verlo mojado sentado en un banco. _

— _¡¿Acaso estás loco? —le gritó. _

—…_Y ahora sordo también —le dijo mientras se golpeaba una oreja, pues ella lo había aturdido. _

— _¡Pescarás un resfriado! —le regañó ella._

—_Te pareces a mi mamá. Los riesgos que se cumplen por el amor —le dijo y luego la besó. _

_A la mañana siguiente los dos salieron de la Aldea de la Hoja, rumbo a la Aldea de la Arena. Obviamente pasaron la mayor parte de los días con estornudos por parte del Nara, pero al menos ella sabía que era algo tierno que la haya esperado bajo la lluvia. Pero aún así seguía siendo estúpido. _

Al volver a la aldea de Suna con los dos cadáveres, de los cuales uno era un marioneta nos encontramos con una sorpresa aún más grande de lo que imaginamos. Gaara estaba vivo y él mismo nos dio la bienvenida.

De a poco fuimos cayendo en la alegría del momento, mas él decía constantemente que Shikamaru lo había salvado. Creo que más bien ahora quiere que yo esté con él por alguna razón o al menos que lo perdone. _¿Desde cuándo que lo quiere tanto y son tan amigos?_ Esto puede ser una treta de hermanos, o es verdad; alguna de las dos.

A pesar de eso, no pude entablar conversación con el Nara y había muchas cosas más importantes. Los reportes debían de ser entregados. Pero mi hermano tuvo una charla de lo más rara con mi otro hermano menor. Parecía que discutían, pero no lo hacían. Al menos Gaara aceptó guardar el secreto de los cuerpos-marionetas, y nos hizo prometer que nosotros también lo haríamos. Los de Konoha tendrían un dato que no revelarían ni a Tsunade. Incluso el vago aceptó esa condición, lamentablemente en esa reunión salió muy rápido y no pude hablar con él.

– – –

**Nota final:** espero que les haya gustado, mil y un gracias por leerlo. Ahora sí, veremos en verdadero final de este trío y de esta parejita que ha pasado por tanto (ni que fuera mucho, pero… ¿qué más da?).


	8. Capítulo Vll: Kanojo

_Disclaimer:__** la gran mayoría de los personajes que actúan en el siguiente capítulo son de Masashi Kishimoto, no míos.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ no creo que haya algo, ¿pero qué más da? Lean bajo su propio riesgo._

_**Aclaraciones:**__ lo que está en kursiva _son frases/pensamientos textuales del narrador y recuerdos.

**Extras: **-

– – –

_**Capítulo Vll: Kanojo**_

Los vi llegar a la aldea desde una de las ventanas de la oficina del Kazekage. De inmediato le comenté a Gaara con el típico tono vago que me caracteriza. Me gusta ver de nuevo a Temari, pero no creo que quiera hablar conmigo. Conociéndola no me habrá perdonado todavía.

El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y se colocó a mi lado. Los dos vimos como los ocho ninjas entraban en Suna. De inmediato noté que el muchacho cambiaba su expresión a intrigante. Algo extraño debió de haber visto y muy pronto yo también lo vi. Kankuro traía consigo un par de marionetas en su espalda. De seguro las había construido por el camino o algo por el estilo, no sé de qué se sorprende el Kazekage. _Problemático. _

El chico salió de la habitación, casi empujando a una muchacha que venía entrando a la misma. A decir verdad, por mis cortas estadías en la Aldea de la Arena, no la había visto antes. Recién en estos días, que, molestamente, decidí colaborar con el hermano No Sabaku para "reconstruir" la aldea, la pude ver. Ella es algo callada, no me habla mucho, habla más con el pelirrojo que conmigo, lo cual es extraño. Pero él se ve bastante cómodo con ella, supongo que hasta Gaara puede tener sentimientos.

La kunoichi llevaba un montón de papeles en las manos, pero el Kazekage los tiró. No se chocó con ella, pero el viento que generó al pasar lo hizo. De inmediato el shinobi se arrodilló y le ayudó a levantar los papeles caídos. _Eso fue bastante… raro._ Pues logré ver un leve sonrojo por parte del chico. Conozco ese sonrojo, porque yo mismo lo he tenido con Temari. Creo que hasta los más fríos pueden sentir, reitero. Pero eso ya lo comprobé antes con Neji.

_No sé de qué me sorprendo._ Si todos perecen por el amor. Todos, incluyéndome. Ya que Temari, una kunoichi fuerte, bonita, hermana del Kazekage y una gran estratega; me hizo sentir las malditas y molestas sensaciones de estar en las nubes y no ser por estarlas viendo en ese momento. Creo que fue ahí cuándo ya no las envidié más. Pero decir cosas como esas suena muy meloso y dramático. No me simpatiza ninguna de las dos.

Al terminar de levantar los papeles del suelo y volverlos a apilar en el escritorio del muchacho-jefe, éste último, se retiró del salón. Pero lo detuvo en la puerta el llamado de la chica:

— ¿A dónde va, Kazekage-sama?

—Debo recibir a los shinobis —le contestó sin siquiera mirarla.

—Pero… Kazekage-sama… —parecía preocupada. Y es que Gaara hacía solo seis horas que había sido "dado de alta". Según él estaba bien, pero lo habían mantenido en observación. Yo solo estuve a su lado unas horas, él es el que se había tenido que aguantar las largas jornadas de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por la aldea. Supongo que así son las personas que aman su trabajo, quisiera ser una de ellas, mas no puedo evitar tener la necesitada, casi vital, de tomar un descanso de vez en cuando.

—Estoy bien, Matsuri. No tienes que preocuparte —volteó y la vio. Pude ver, increíblemente, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. _¡Es el fin del mundo!_ Es raro que él sonría. Raro. Mas ya no me importa mucho, no es mi problema.

Volví a voltearme y contemplar por la ventana la escena. Ellos se veían bien, después de una misión así creo que están bastante bien. Temari se veía feliz, al menos tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Su hermano menor sonríe y ella también, y, lo que faltaba, Kankuro se ve feliz también. _¿Acaso es señal del Apocalipsis?_ Estos tres hermanos no sonríen siempre, y no lo hacen los tres al mismo tiempo. _No soy supersticioso, pero… ¡esto es un mal augurio! Qué molesto. _

—Shikamaru —me llamó la voz de Gaara. Lo observé. — ¿Vendrás?

—… Sí —le respondí un poco dudoso.

Los dos salimos y dejamos a Matsuri sola. Me pregunto si de verdad él siente algo por ella. Esto se parece a los pensamientos de Ino, debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con mi compañera. Sus pensamientos son pegajosos. Y no van conmigo, son muy problemáticos.

El sol se comenzaba a ocultar mientras recorríamos la aldea, en unas pocas horas ya no habría luz solar. Es bueno que hayan llegado a esta hora, si lo hacían durante la noche, los podrían haber confundido con ninjas invasores. Los ninjas que quedaban estaban bastante paranoicos en ese sentido y es que los que atacaron la villa estaban completamente "disfrazados". O sea, que algunos vieron a los tres hermanos No Sabaku, otros a miembros de Akatsuki, otros animales y etcétera.

Antes de que nosotros llegáramos a la puerta uno de los ninjas de Suna los recibió. Vi como sus caras se mostraban sorprendidas, creo que les está contando la "milagrosa" recuperación de su hermano. El grito y sonrisa de Gai lo hacen evidente, ese hombre es muy extraño. No logro saber cómo hace para tener ese ánimo siempre.

En cuánto llegamos se escuchó a coro el nombre del Kazekage. Sus dos hermanos estaban mucho más felices que antes, su hermano menor solo esbozó una vaga sonrisa. Ambos se le acercaron y ella lo abrazó, en lo que cabe ese contacto físico. No fue uno de esos abrazos emotivos, pero ella no lo completó como si no quisiera molestarlo con eso. Sé que Gaara cambió su actitud y ahora es más "amable", pero ¿le gustarán los abrazos y demás contactos físicos afectivos?

Los demás miembros del equipo se dirigieron a mí. No tuve un abrazo, ni nada parecido. Solo se pararon a mi lado y nos quedamos viendo como festejaban su alegría los No Sabaku. _Esos festejos de ellos son los más raros que yo haya visto._ No duran mucho y no son afectivos. Pero así son ellos, hermanos de pocas palabras emotivas y sin melodrama de por medio.

Gai colocó su mano en mi hombro. No le dije nada, pero noté su contacto. Los tres hermanos comenzaron el viaje de vuelta hacia la torre. Los demás los seguimos. Gai seguía con su mano sobre mi hombro mientras caminábamos. _¿Qué tiene?_

—No sé qué es lo que habrás hecho, pero —me comenzó a decir —lo hiciste bien.

Seguí guardando silencio. El trío hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la torre. Me hubiera gustado saber el motivo de su conversación, pero mi oído no llega a escucharlo. Por ahora mis ojos estaban centrados en las marionetas nuevas de Kankuro. Eran raras, pero demasiado "buenas" para haber sido construidas en tan poco tiempo. No me haré mucho problema por ellas. _Creo que estoy un tanto más vago que nunca._

Llegamos a dicho lugar en medio de la aldea y entramos. Caminamos en silencio los pasillos atestados de ninjas que iban y venían. Buscábamos la oficina del Kage. Supongo que no habrá olvidado dónde se encuentra. Lo bueno es que me equivoqué en mi afirmación, pues muy pronto dimos con la habitación correcta.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó. Vi que, a su derecha, se hallaba Matsuri. Supongo que debe de haberse quedado ordenándole diferentes cosas que había sobre el mueble. Yo me paré frente a él, pero el muchacho me hizo señas de que me colocase al otro lado. No me quedó otra más que hacerlo, después de todo no me voy a poner a discutirle, es muy tedioso.

—Reporte de la misión —pidió. Su tono me recuerda al de Tsunade, _¿será que todos los Kages utilizan el mismo tono? _

—Los dos fugitivos fueron localizados. —Comencé a buscar a los dos chicos que quedaban, pero con ellos no había nadie, por obviedad. Gaara también se veía intrigado. _Gai debía de haberse equivocado o algo así._

—Ellos… están muertos y… —Kankuro comenzó a hablar, pero no terminó la frase. Se quedó en silencio, como si dudara de lo que fuera a decir. Rara actitud viniendo de él.

—…Son las marionetas —Ino, con su natural intromisión, continuó.

— ¿Cuerpos hechos marionetas? —se sorprendió Matsuri. Aunque no solo ella lo había visto de esa manera, a mí también me sonaba a un disparate total.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —se apresuró el muchacho castaño.

A continuación pasó a contarnos cómo había sido su tediosa misión. En conclusión, los dos chicos se mataron. El más pequeño mató a su hermana y luego, tras hacer prometer a Kankuro que lo convertiría en una marioneta, como había hecho con su hermana; se dejó matar por el mismo. Un final perfecto para gente como esa. La parte que más me sorprendió de la historia fue la que Kankuro no nos contó y que hizo Temari. _Kankuro… ¿enamorado de esa tal Tsuki?_

—No lo esperaba, sinceramente —dijo por fin Gaara tras haber escuchado la historia. —No puedo dejarte conservarlas, sabes las normas y demás…

—Pero él pudo conservar el cuerpo de Sasori… —comenzó a defenderlo su hermana.

—Pero su cuerpo era una marioneta, no era de carne y hueso. Éstos sí —justificó.

—Hay procesos para evitar que se descompongan —comenzó a informar Kankuro.

—Sigue siendo ilegal —Matsuri contestó por el Kage.

El No Sabaku agachó la cabeza. En cierto sentido me da algo de pena. Solo quiere conservar esos dos cadáveres, creo que no es mucho pedir. Aún así las reglas lo impiden, cruel es el hecho de que esta debe de ser una de esas pocas veces que pide quebrantarlas. _La ironía de la vida es muy problemática._

— ¿No es posible hacer una excepción? —me atreví a decir.

—No por ser mi hermano tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiere —se defendió el muchacho pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuántos ninjas le han hecho ese pedido? —vi que la cara del Kazekage cambiaba.

—Nadie… Es bueno tener a alguien "inteligente" en una conversación — me dijo. Creo que está pensando lo mismo que yo. Si es el primero que lo pide, no está haciendo ninguna excepción, por supuesto que no es un caso que vea todos los días, por ende va a ser muy raro tener que enfrentarse a algo similar en el futuro. —Esto será un secreto. Guarda esas marionetas por dos meses cada una, eso justificará la prolijidad de tu trabajo. Le ruego a los presentes que no digan ni una palabra.

—No le diremos ni a la Hokage-sama —Gai ya comenzó con sus promesas. Pero yo acepto esa promesa. Después de todo, una marioneta que no está en nuestra aldea no le hará daño a nadie.

—Gra… gracias —dijo algo sorprendido el muchacho al que se le había ocurrido la idea. Pude ver un brillo distinto en sus ojos, realmente no creo que alguna vez se le haya pasado por la cabeza que su hermano podría ser tan comprensivo con él.

Muy pronto logré contemplar nítidamente como Kankuro abrazaba a su hermano. El joven se había parado de su asiento y observado por la ventana la aldea. Su hermano lo abrazó, pero al notar que había muchos presentes se detuvo. Creo que se debió de haber puesto totalmente rojo ante eso. Me hubiera gustado reírme, pero no lo hice. No puedo hacerlo si deseo que no me maten. No necesito un problema o algo así.

Aprovechando el momento, con los criminales atrapados y con la aldea a salvo, Gai pidió permiso para poder retirarse de Suna ya mismo. Sinceramente no quiero irme todavía e iniciar el molesto camino de regreso a la aburrida Konoha. Mas si él lo quiere lo tendré que hacer. Ahora que lo pienso, no es necesario que pida permiso al Kazekage, es sabido que al momento de terminar la misión los ninjas deben de regresar. Pero se ve que más bien es para avisarle. Que problemático.

Para mi suerte, Gaara nos aconsejó que no nos fuéramos de inmediato. Pues una gran tormenta de arena se avecinaba y no quería que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a ella. Gracias a los deseos del pelirrojo de ahorrarnos las molestias, lo cual es bastante bueno, puedo quedarme un tiempo más en la aldea, solo para ver si así puedo terminar lo que comencé con Temari. Otro problema más.

Los shinobis de Konoha aceptaron sin dudarlo. Después de todo, la gran mayoría de ellos estaban cansados por la misión. Supongo que debió de sonar extraño que alguien quisiera marcharse tan pronto después de una captura como ésa. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue la narración de los hechos y la anotación de ellos por parte de la muchacha castaña.

Narraron los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el viaje, incluyendo las batallas. Éstas últimas se armaron reuniendo fragmentos de cada uno, pues no todos habían presenciado lo mismo. Y por lo que iban diciendo, no había sido tan fácil identificarlos. Los dos se habían matado y fue difícil, me imagino lo molesto que hubiera sido si no hubieran terminado así. _Un final bastante miserable, qué desperdicio de ninjas. Problemáticos. _

Al finalizar los relatos y que Matsuri terminase de escribirlos, los ninjas se retiraron. En realidad los de Konoha lo hicieron, y con ellos me incluyo a mí. Los demás ninjas de la aldea se quedaron. Matsuri después se marchó del lugar. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa que se nos había prestado para nuestra estadía. No quiero hablar, me parece algo molesto.

No pude evitar encender un cigarrillo e irlo fumando hasta llegar al lugar ya mencionado. Maldita obsesión, pero me consume la ansiedad. Quisiera saber qué es lo que dicen en esa "reunión" de los hermanos No Sabaku.

— ¿Qué ocurre Gaara? —comenzó a decir el marionetita impacientemente.

—Solo quiero saber… ¿perdonarán a Shikamaru-kun? —parecía serio y lo decía con el típico tono de indiferencia.

—Yo no lo haré —le contestó Kankuro, muy decidido. Temari permaneció callada y bajó la cabeza. Sus hermanos la contemplaron, pero solo Gaara habló.

— ¿Aunque haya salvado a tu hermana? —Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por el asombro. Temari levantó la cabeza y vio directamente a su hermano menor. —Él cortó el flujo de chakra de tu hilo, Temari —aclaró.

— ¿Por… qué no nos lo dijo? —preguntó la rubia repasando en su mente la escena del hospital.

—No lo sé y no creo que él lo sepa —le contestó la pregunta el pelirrojo. —De no ser por él… ella no estaría acá, sino en un hospital o muerta —los ojos de Kankuro se centraron en los de su hermano mayor.

—Quizás… si me equivoqué, ¿felices? —dijo por fin Kankuro.

La muchacha sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Por primera vez se sentía sumamente feliz de poder perdonar a alguien sin que su orgullo se interponga en ello. Se retiró de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en la oficina del Kazekage. Se miraron mutuamente, pero no se dijeron nada. Entonces los ojos del Kage se desviaron hacia los cuerpos-marionetas de su hermano mayor.

—…No creía que te enamorarías de alguien así —pronunció sin mucha emoción.

—Yo tampoco lo creía —comentó su hermano. —Tampoco pensé que tú pudieras enamorarte… —le comentó en un tono un poco burlón.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó un tanto sobresaltado.

El shinobi se acercó a su escritorio y, abriendo un cajoncito, sacó de él una foto.

—Si no me equivoco estos son: Gaara-sama y Matsuri-san —seguía teniendo un tono burlón. Su hermano de inmediato le quitó la foto de las manos y la volvió a guardar. Estaba rojo, pero era sumamente leve, tal vez era por la rabia o por algo más.

—Ni una palabra, ¿si? —le dijo a su hermano.

—Soy una tumba —le comentó y se estaba por marchar cuándo la voz del menor lo interrumpió.

—Tumba serás si dices algo —. Kankuro se dio vuelta rápidamente y contempló al dueño de las palabras. Pero éste último negó con la cabeza, no era en serio. Solo debía quedarse callado y ya está.

Antes de salir se devolvió y tomando los cuerpos de los dos ninjas, se marchó de la oficina. Obviamente debía de llevarlos envueltos, como hacía con todas sus marionetas oficiales, así nadie se daría cuenta de algo raro en él.

Salió de la oficina y caminó por los pasillos. Éstos últimos estaban totalmente vacíos y ni rastro de ninjas, supuso que algunos estaban en el o los hospitales de aldea, y los demás debían de estar o muertos o en misiones. Al menos así nadie se podría topar con él y no habría interrogatorios desagradables. Para su suerte deseaba comenzar rápido con los preparativos para su "ritual", o sea, el proceso milenario de "momificar" a los cuerpos de los shinobis caídos.

Salió de la torre del Kazekage, y en medio de las puertas se encontró con una muchacha castaña a la que ya conocía. La saludó, como hacía siempre, y ella hizo lo mismo. En cuánto se hubo cruzado, Kankuro volteó y contempló como la muchacha se iba marchando hacia la torre. Pudo notar que llevaba más papeles que antes. En ese instante se le pasó por la cabeza la foto que halló en el escritorio de su hermano. Por supuesto que ya sabía de ella, pero nunca la había visto tan nítidamente.

Por primera vez, en su corta vida, había visto sonreír "verdaderamente" a su hermano pequeño. O sea, en estos tiempos él sonreía, pero no era como en el de la foto. El de la foto parecía realmente feliz y la muchacha igual. Siempre la había visto sonrojarse frente a Gaara, o ser un poco torpe frente a él, mas en la imagen ella se veía feliz, como si sintiera alegría de solo verlo a su lado.

Quizás lo de él y Tsuki nunca habría funcionado. Después de todo, si la muerte nos los separaba lo haría la cárcel y eso sería aún más doloroso. Ya había tenido un mal momento hace un par de años, pero eso le pasó por ser un chico que se conforma con cualquier chica. Ella lo despreció muy fácilmente, y se fue de la aldea como bonus extra. Nunca la volvió a ver y nunca más quiso volverse a enamorar. Tal vez por eso mismo, a pesar de que es el Kazekage, un hombre; a pesar de ser menor que él y sobre todo su propio hermano; se sentía mal cada vez que veía a Gaara y Matsuri estar juntos más de dos segundos.

No quería volver a enamorarse y menos de una muchacha a la que nunca podría tener. La decepción realmente lo había dejado sin ganas siquiera de sentir amor. Lo peor del momento era que su misma hermana, en un aire de protección maternal del que creía que ella estaba exenta, le había dicho que ella lo abandonaría. Fue contra lo que le dijo su hermana y terminó mal, eso fue lo más humillante que le pasó.

Al llegar a su casa el joven shinobi se paró frente a su puerta y entró en ella. Tenía que buscar un librote muy especial. Era el que contenía los pasos precisos a seguir para la correcta "momificación" y que le permitieran durar mucho, inclusive bajo tanto movimiento como lo hace una batalla con ellas. Ese libro se lo había dado su abuelo antes de que muriera hace ya muchos años. Kankuro tenía cinco años, para ser precisos.

Entró en la sala principal, Temari no estaba allí, pero era de suponer que no estaría. Se dirigió a en la oscuridad que cubría la sala y encendió la luz. Contempló su casa mientras rodeaba la mesa principal y caminaba directamente hasta un estante donde había una basta colección de libros. Todos o al menos la mayoría, pertenecían a su abuelo y abuela. Ellos eran los que habían recopilado esos manuscritos y libros mecanografiados durante sus misiones de juventud. Increíblemente ellos eran los únicos que sacaron ese hobbie de los No Sabaku. Y de los cuatro "sucesores" que tuvieron, solo Kankuro sacó el gusto por las marionetas.

Removió todo libro tenía a la vista, buscando el grande que recordaba. Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que dio con el indicado. Era color bordó y tenía varias capas de polvo sobre él. En el lomo tenía grabadas unas siglas, eran de los creadores del manual, unos tipos que murieron hace más de diez años. El título del dichoso libraco era una pregunta retórica que después sería contestada en el interior: "¿Cómo hacer diversas marionetas? Para principiantes y maestros". Él no era principiante, pero tampoco se consideraba un maestro en ese arte.

Lo abrió, estaba cubierto de polvo en el interior también. De a poco buscó en el índice algo que se asemejara a lo que él necesitaba saber. Sabía construir una marioneta "normal", pero no sabía construir una a base de seres humanos. Y, como ese libro tenía desde las formas antiguas a las modernas, debía de tener la forma de "momificar" y la forma de transformar. Ya que las primeras marionetas que se crearon fueron hechas con cuerpos de humanos muertos.

De los veinte capítulos que había, el diez era el que contenía lo buscado. Es curioso que sea el del medio, al igual que él sea el del medio de los hermanos, curioso pero nada importante. Vio las páginas y sacó, más o menos, que ése era el capítulo más largo del libro. Estaba, a su vez, subdividido en tres capítulos. El primero, al juzgar por el título, describía el procedimiento previo del cuerpo; el segundo, la "momificación" propiamente dicha; y el tercero la "conversión" en marioneta propiamente dicha.

Abrió en el capítulo. La primera subdivisión, era como uno de esos manuales que se les da a los estudiantes de medicina. Ya que describía los pasos como si se tratara de una operación, más que de un proceso para marionetitas. Al menos describía perfectamente donde había que hacer las incisiones en el cuerpo y cómo extirpar los órganos. Además de que daba un detallito: el corazón debía de permanecer en su lugar. Esto le pareció un poco extraño, pero lo ignoró y siguió leyendo.

La segunda división se asemejaba más a lo que él esperaba. Era una especie de narración in entendible sobre los procedimientos que hay que hacerle al corazón y al cuerpo para poder ya comenzar con la envoltura. Otro ligero detalle era que el cuerpo podía ser "momificado" de dos formas: la primera de ellas era una tradicional, o sea que el cuerpo se envolvía con vendajes cual momia típica; la segunda forma era más compleja, pero así el cuerpo podría mostrarse como había sido hallado, o sea que se podría ver a la muchacha tal cual la había conocido.

A pesar de que era un tanto más difícil de llevar a cabo, optó por realizar el número dos. Solo tenía que rescatar un poco de chakra que había quedado en el cuerpo de Tsuki y mezclarlo con el suyo, así el cuerpo no perdería esa apariencia vital que tenía la rubia en vida. El corazón, como fuente primordial del chakra y de la vitalidad de la persona, debía de ser cortado, para evitar que el chakra reanime al cuerpo y para evitar que el cuerpo sea utilizado como "mediador" para traer a otra persona o a la misma a la vida. Sin el corazón completo, pero con ese órgano en él, el cuerpo está lejos de cumplir con esos cometidos en caso de caer en malas manos.

La tercer y última división reunía palabras que él comprendía con más perfección. Puesto que hablaba directamente sobre el marionetismo. Debía de reemplazar algunas articulaciones y demás. Pero lo que más traía especificado eran los lugares que no debería de remover para el correcto funcionamiento del "cuerpo-marioneta", como lo describía en el manual. Había ciertas cosas que no podría tocar, algunas eran más que obvias, como la columna vertebral. Otras eran un poco más "impensadas" por el marionetista, como la palma de la mano; no podía realizar ningún corte en ellas, puesto que los dedos se "desprenderían" de su lugar, lo mismo pasa con la planta de los pies.

Al final del capítulo había un pequeño párrafo, solo que era un párrafo que ocupaba una carilla entera de libro, en donde describía las ventajas y desventajas de utilizar un cuerpo-marioneta. Una desventaja era que el cuerpo era menos resistente que el de una marioneta, si es que elegía el segundo método de "momificación" era un tanto peor, ya que la piel y demás partes corporales permanecían casi intactas y expuestas al deterioro. Otra desventaja era lo difícil de la manipulación, puesto que la persona pesaba más que una marioneta propiamente dicha. Éstas y muchas más desventajas eran nombradas.

Las ventajas no eran muchas, pero sí eran significativas. Una de ellas sería la manipulación del chakra del cuerpo-marioneta. Por eso mismo es que se mezclan los chakras, y no se extraen. El marionetista experto puede realizar un jutsu perfectamente utilizando la marioneta en vez de su mismo cuerpo, esto daría una gran ventaja durante la batalla. Otra era el engaño más fácil, una perfecta técnica de espionaje a corta distancia. Al poseer un forma humana el títere pasa de sea percibido entre el enemigo. Lo que remarcaba de las ventajas es que podían ser aprovechadas en su totalidad por un marionetista experto, no por un amateur.

Una vez concluida la explicación recogió los cuerpos y el libro, y se encaminó hacia otro lugar. Al salir comprobó que el sol ya no estaba, y que la luna se hallaba en lo alto. Caminó con los cuerpos a cuestas hasta que dio con una especie de templo especial. Ese era el lugar en donde solía llevar a cabo este tipo de actos su abuelo. Él nunca lo vio, pero sabía lo que pasaba en ese lugar. A pesar de que tenía solo cinco años recuerda perfectamente que en innumerables veces había intentado entrar a escondidas, siendo descubierto en poco tiempo.

Ahora tenía las llaves y raras veces habían ingresado en él. Pues esta vez se adentraría a llevar a cabo el mismo acto que por generaciones le había pertenecido a su familia. Eso mismo hizo y se encontró con el mismo panorama que había visto desde hace años. Unos estantes lleno de pergaminos que, por alguna extraña razón no se habían desintegrado, unas velas para darle dramatismo a los rituales y un círculo con símbolos raros tallado en el piso.

—Un típico templo de marionetistas locos —comentó Kankuro en voz alta mientras iba colocando el cuerpo de Tsuki en el centro del círculo. Con ella comenzaría, ya que algunas cosas de marionetas tenía en su cuerpo. —Y pensar que yo también sería uno de esos marionetistas desquiciados —suspiró profundamente.

Estiró el cuerpo en el centro del círculo y, retirando uno de los cuchillos que se hallaban en los dichos estantes preparados por ahí, realizó la primera incisión. Era la que le permitiría extirpar el corazón, o sea que debía de hacerla en le pecho. Al tomar el cuchillito más pequeño, ya que el libro especificaba que debía de hacerse con un cuchillo preciso, al vivo estilo de quien opera en un quirófano. Realizó el primer corte, algo de eso le daba un poco de repulsión. A pesar de haber visto morir a muchas personas, de haber matado antes y de haber visto grandes cantidades de sangre con anterioridad, eso le molestaba.

Sintió un fuerte viento, no era frío, tampoco cálido. No era fácil de definir, quizás era porque no tenía definición que se le ajustara.

—Hola Kankuro-san —era una voz conocida para el shinobi. Se dio vuelta y pudo contemplar a Tsuki, ella estaba parada detrás de él y lo observaba con dulzura.

—Tsu… Tsuki —tartamudeó ante el llamado. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de la realidad —. Eres un bushin, ¿verdad? —ella asintió con la cabeza. Kankuro solo volteó y volvió a mirar al cuerpo muerto de la kunoichi.

—Así terminé —le comentó el bushin de la muchacha a la vez que se arrodillaba a su lado y contemplaba su propio cuerpo. —Lo siento mucho —le dijo a la vez que comenzaba a sollozar un poco. Kankuro se detuvo y la observó.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —introdujo las manos en la hendidura y miró el corazón, debía de sacarlo y después volverlo a colocar, según el libro. —Solo me hiciste romper una promesa de hace unos años, lograste enamorarme, destruiste mi aldea, me obligaste a besarte tres veces, me robaste chakra en esas tres oportunidades y como extra, después de hacerme sentir en las nubecitas por un tiempo, te mataste y me destrozaste el corazón. Esto último sonó dramático. —Esbozó una sonrisa y después volvió a verla. Tsuki tenía unas lágrimas en el rostro. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le señaló el cuerpo.

—No lo sé, quería que Yugure tomara mi chakra y se defendiera. Le pedí que introdujera este bushin en mí, para poder hablarte… —no terminó, pues estalló en llanto nuevamente.

—Eres estúpida… no puedo creer que me gustes —le dijo Kankuro. —Hubieras sido una gran mujer de no ser por… bueno… tu muerte y actos.

—Te equivocas —había dejado de llorar y ahora observaba como el ninja iba retirando los órganos que alguna vez fueron de ella. —No soy más que una simple perra que no sabe hacer otra que cosa que no sea eso y matar…

—Tengo tendencias a enamorarme de mujeres así —le contestó él sin mirarla a la cara.

Se hizo un ligero silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, o es que no tenían temas de qué hablar. No se conocen lo suficiente, y ahora que ella está muerta Kankuro no creía necesario saber sobre Tsuki. Quería dar vuelta la página con ella, pero si no podía darla vuelta con su amor pasado, ¿cómo pretendía ese?

— ¿Estás… enamorado todavía de esa chica? Perdón si soy directa, pero no sé otra forma de preguntar —agachó la cabeza.

—No es algo privado para alguien que ya está muerto —luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta y la miró, tenía los ojos cristalinos. Por más que sea un bushin tenía los sentimientos de Tsuki. —Lo siento… Pero te lo diré… es una historia que nunca cuento y se me hace vergonzoso contarla…

_Era una chica realmente hermosa, no hacía mucho que comenzamos a salir juntos. Ella era alta, castaña y con unos ojos azules que podrían enamorar a cualquiera. Esos ojos captaron completamente mi mente, y no pude despegarme nunca más de ellos. _

_Una mañana estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, solo estaba allí. Mis hermanos estaban ahí también. Gaara sentado bebiendo una tasa de café y Temari parada. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, como si desde hacía un tiempo que quisiera decirme algo… _

—_La volviste a ver, ¿verdad? —me preguntó. _

—_Eres mi hermana no mi madre —me respondí. Vi como mi otro hermano me lanzaba una mirada no muy agradable. _

—_Terminarás mal —comenzó a decir ella, a lo que yo se lo negaba repetidas veces —. Ella no es para ti… hay más kunoichis en la aldea y tú vienes a elegirte a la…_

— _¡Cállate! —le grité al momento en que me ponía de pie. _

—_Kankuro deja de pensar con ya sabes qué y piensa con la mente y el corazón —ella se alejó de mí y se apoyó en la pared. _

—_Deberías de hacerle caso a Temari —esa fue la voz del menor que rompió el silencio. Lo miré, él no es nadie para venir a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer. Temari no es mi madre, solo es mi hermana, no tiene derecho a decirme qué hacer y qué no hacer. _

_El pelirrojo se paró de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, una vez allí comunicó que no iba a meterse en una pelea como esa. Pero antes de irse me hizo recordar que tenía que ser inteligente y pensar lo que yo quisiera, no lo que pienso que quiero. Me mareó un poco con las palabras, pero la final logré sacar una mediana deducción de la conclusión. _

— _¡Ves! —me gritó Temari al momento que Gaara se fue —. Él es menor que tú y es más inteligente —dio un suspiro. Parecía realmente frustrada y decepcionada, pero no comprendo el porqué ella solo dice eso. —Has lo que quieras —dijo por conclusión y luego se marchó. _

_No importaba en lo absoluto lo que ellos me dijeran, seguiría viéndola y les demostraría que se equivocaron. Y es que esa misma noche ella llegó a mi casa, como lo hacía desde hacia tiempo. _

_Fue una de esas noches apasionantes que todo enamorado recuerda nítidamente. Su cuerpo bajo el mío era lo que más amaba sentir, verla, tocarla, inclusive olerla. Estoy o estaba, mejor expresado, seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. _

_Al otro día desperté y ella ya se había marchado. Había dejado una nota explicando su rápido "escape". Le resté importancia y bajé a la sala. Mis hermanos estaban desayunando y yo los saludé como todos los días. No quería reanimar el fuego entre los tres de la noche anterior. A pesar de que no mostraba mucho, estoy seguro de que la rubia todavía recuerda y conserva el rencor. _

_Preparé mi desayuno y comencé a engullirlo con normalidad. En ese momento Temari revisó su billetera, que siempre llevaba a cuestas y se me acercó. _

— _¿Tienes tus ahorros de las misiones? _

— _¿Acaso perdiste los tuyos? —le comenté y ella pareció ofenderse. _

—_No. ¿Por qué crees que nuestras alacenas siguen llenas? Sólo necesito un poco, no te quejes tanto —se cruzó de brazos. Únicamente reí y comencé a buscar la dichosa plata que le faltaba mi hermana. Sorpresa fue no encontrarla. _

_Siempre la llevaba guardada en alguno de mis bolsillos, pero revisé todos y no la encontré por ninguno. Me levanté y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto, lo revisé de cabo a fin y no pude hallar por ningún lado el maldito dinero. No quería pensar de un robo, pero lamentablemente mis hermanos sí lo pensaron y, especialmente Temari, no tardaron en recriminármelo. _

— _¡Te lo dije, maldito idiota! —un golpe seco llegó a mi mejilla. — ¡Debería matarte! —decía a la vez que trataba de abalanzárseme enzima. _

—_No deberías de ser tan dura —me defendió Gaara mientras entraba a su oficina, donde estábamos los dos discutiendo. —Además, el dinero ya se perdió y ella se fue de la aldea. No tiene caso desquitarnos, por más que tengas razón —se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a contemplar lo papeles. _

—_Lo siento —balbuceé levemente._

—_Siéntelo por ti. Menos mal que Gaara es el Kazekage —desvió la mirada. A decir verdad, ella se parece más una madre que mi propia madre y su mirada me asusta —. ¡Quiero matarte! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te la robara de esa manera? _

—…_La forma es lo que molesta, Kankuro —el pelirrojo también me atacaba._

—…Sus palabras me dolieron y mucho… tanto que no quise volver a cometer ese error —dijo al concluir su relato.

—Es lo que hace el sexo, los hombres se vuelven zombies si no lo toman con madurez…

—Deja de recalcármelo, por favor —. A todo esto ya los órganos vitales de la chica habían sido removidos de su lugar y colocados al costado. El cuerpo había quedado solo con la piel, los huesos y el corazón. —Es una lástima que tu hermano no esté acá para ayudarme a sacar un poco de mi chakra —le comentó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No me queda mucho tiempo —dijo la rubia mientras notaba como se iba desvaneciendo.

— ¡Tsuki! —gritó Kankuro ante el hecho, mas no pudo hacer nada por ella.

—Utilízame bien y no te vuelvas a enamorar de putas —le sonrió con lo último y se fue desvaneciendo lentamente.

—Ni de asesinas tampoco, puedes estar segura de ello —le contestó el castaño. No pudo ocultar las lágrimas en los ojos, pero al menos las trató de contener lo más que pudo.

—Fuiste… el único que me valoró como mujer —le comentó y después del bushin solo quedó el recuerdo.

—Eras una gran mujer Tsuki —se giró y miró al otro cadáver. Ahora era su deber proteger lo que quedaba del lazo que unía a estos tres hermanos.

Esa misma noche terminó con la completa "transformación" del cuerpo del Tsuki. Mas el de Yugure no pudo terminarlo ese día, lo realizó al siguiente. Pero, no importaba cuánto tiempo las tuviera o cuántas batallas participara con ellas, siempre se aseguró de que no fueran destruidas.

Durante las horas que le tomó llevar a cabo su tarea se fijó una meta a muy corto y, a la vez, largo plazo: haría una marioneta de Hinode. Así completaría el trío, no era muy bueno haciendo marionetas, no obstante ésa sería la mejor que hubiera hecho. Tendría el trío imbatible, un gran equipo. Tres chicos inseparables, un trío debía de tener un nombre.

Era un grupo especializado en ilusiones, ilusiones que matan, ilusiones ópticas que engañan. Actos que llevan a la muerte, un pasado lleno de sangre, dolor y muerte, una vida donde sus actos se basaran en los actos de destruir vidas ajenas. El trío integrado por dos cuerpos-marionetas y una marioneta; y a la vez, por tres hermanos que se aman y protegen mutuamente. Con ellos viviría el mundo que ellos deseaban construir mediante sus ilusiones, sus alucinaciones, sus deseos.

—"Sakkaku no Sekai", el nombre perfecto… —se dijo a sí mismo —. O al menos es el que más se asemeja a su modo de vida.

– – –

**Nota final: **quizás me fui del tema, pero quería "cerrar" la idea que comenzó. No quería que quedara en el aire. Lamento mucho si fue aburrido o si esperaban otra cosa; también el "desperdicio" del capítulo y el alargo del fanfic sin sentido. Pero lo hecho está hecho, ¿no? Espero sus comentarios y gracias por leerlo.


	9. Capítulo Vlll: Yuru

**Disclaimer:**los personajes del siguiente capítulo le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero son mis marionetas.

**Advertencias:** lean bajo su propio riesgo, pasen por el título "blindado" donde cosas imposibles pueden suceder.

**Aclaraciones:** lo que está en _kursiva_ son frases/pensamientos textuales del narrador y recuerdos.

**Extras: **-

– – –

_**Yuru **_

Tan pronto como entré a la casa que se nos había provisto durante nuestra estadía en Sunagakure, pude ver que el sentimiento de zozobra estaba presente. Todos tenían algo importante que hacer o al menos algo en lo que entretenerse por un tiempo. Como si yo ya no pudiera ayudarles, no diré "como si ya no me necesitaran", porque sería demasiado problemático.

Caminé por el pequeño pasillo que había y me dirigí a la cocina. En ella estaban Ino y TenTen preparando la cena. _No puedo creer que tengan energías para eso después de haber llegado de una misión, específica, pero no exactamente; hace dos horas._ Los chicos del equipo de Gai, incluyendo al mismo Gai, estaban entrenando en el diminuto patio que se hallaba atrás de la casa. No pude encontrar en la cocina a Choji, como lo había pensado.

Recorrí un poco la casa, al menos estoy seguro de que mi amigo Akimichi sí tendrá tiempo para malgastar conmigo. Mientras daba vueltas por la casa me detuve en la habitación que él y yo debíamos de compartir. Antes de tocar la puerta un pensamiento me recorrió la mente: ¿qué quiero decirle a Choji? _Si él no viene a mí, ¿por qué debo ir yo a él?_ Porque somos amigos y él haría lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Deseaba encontrar a alguien con quien hablar sobre no tengo idea qué. Mas seguía buscando donde no hay nadie desocupado. Todos están molestamente atareados en sus propios asuntos como para escuchar las confesiones tediosas de alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Di un suspiro y me di la vuelta para poder volver hasta la sala. No completé mi salida porque la puerta se abrió y el castaño de mi equipo salió de ella.

—Shikamaru —me llamó.

—Choji —eso fue lo que dije a modo de saludo mientras me giraba.

—Amigo… ¿cómo fue que salvaste al Kazekage? — _¿Será eso lo que quería decirle desde un principio?_ No puedo creer que quiera saber eso, de seguro escuchó la pequeña frase de Gai antes y ahora quiere una narración vaga de los hechos. Vaga porque yo la contaré.

—Una simple operación —le dije a modo de respuesta. Ahora ya no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

Comencé a caminar en dirección opuesta a mi mejor amigo. De nuevo me pregunté qué mierda estaba haciendo buscando a alguien para hablar. Quizás estoy algo aburrido y en la noche no hay mucho que hacer. Se me pasó por la cabeza la imagen de Temari. De seguro ella estaría enojada o procesando el hecho de que tendría que disculparse. Es una chica a la cual la paraba "perdón" le escapa por mucho.

— ¿Salvaste a Temari? —me cortó el pensamiento las palabras de Choji.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le interrogué.

—Lo supuse. No he estado tanto tiempo en tu equipo para no aprender nada —. En cierta manera su comentario me halaga. Yo le enseñé algo sin siquiera saberlo. Eso es bueno y molesto a la vez.

—…Pero me costó un poco de sangre, chakra y unos malos recuerdos —le comenté. Debo decir que la información que le acabo de dar está de más. Pero contesta, en cierto modo a su pregunta inicial y a la segunda a la vez.

Los dos nos quedamos hablando en la puerta del cuarto. Nuestros temas eran triviales, lo único que sobresalía de la charla era mi relato sobre cómo había hecho para "salvar la vida de Gaara". Pude ver que la cara de mi compañero se tornaba algo rara, como si no creyera en lo más mínimo lo que le contaba. Otra cosa que noté fue que, al momento de pronunciar la palabra "aguja" o "inyección", él se tornaba incómodo. _Todavía no supera su miedo. _

Pasó unos minutos y/o segundos y escuché la voz de TenTen que nos llamaba anunciando la cena. De inmediato dejamos lo que estábamos hablando y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor. Esta última sala ya estaba repleta de los ninjas de Konoha. Todos tenían bastante hambre y no es para menos, o al menos así lo veo yo.

Ino y TenTen cocinan muy parecido a mi mamá. He comido mejores y he comido peores. Mas no importa cuánto coma yo, soy superado por mucho por los demás. Parece que de verdad tienen hambre, lo contrario de lo que tengo. Mi apetito no está en su mejor momento, lamentablemente. Pero estoy seguro que me llegará más tarde.

Todos terminaron de cenar y se levantaron de la mesa. Quedé solo sentado en la silla y con la vista de las ninjas femeninas sobre mí. Decidí que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este lugar. Solo me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Vi de reojo como Choji se adelantaba un par de pasos para poder acompañarme, pero, por suerte, la rubia lo detuvo. _Es molesto que él me siga, pero le agradezco por haberlo intentado. _

Salí de la casa y comencé mi caminata por la Villa de la Arena. La noche había caído y la luna resplandecía en el cielo como lo hace el sol de día. Di un suspiro e introduje la mano en mi bolsillo, para poder retirar el paquete que se me había ido acabando a lo largo de los días. Es más, este ya era el segundo, pensé que podría terminar esta misión con uno solo, pero veo que no tengo la suficiente resistencia. Encendí el poco cigarrillo que me quedaba –porque lo había dejado a la mitad la mañana de este mismo día –y comencé con el ritual.

Al menos me desahogo con el tabaco y no con el alcohol. Creo que esta manía es mejor que la otra, o sea, no me hará perder el "autocontrol" sobre mis acciones, por más que mi adicción lo haga. A lo que voy es que no me emborracho con el cigarrillo. Sería penoso que eso llegase a pasar, y más sabiendo que soy reconocido por ser el del "intelecto superior", título que no me gusta del todo. _Lo que sigo sin entender es ¿por qué soy el más inteligente y el más vago a la vez? Todos dicen que no lo entienden, pero es a ellos a los que se les ocurrió. _

Una ráfaga de viento me recorrió el cuerpo. Este lugar tiene un correcto clima del desierto. De día hace un calor que podría freírte, y de noche hace un frío que podría congelarte. Pero no me devolveré a la casa, por un simple abrigo que estoy seguro de no haber traído, vale aclarar. _Seguí mi vía hacia algún lugar._

Por muy raro que parezca, extraño los parques y demás plantas que tiene Konohagakure. En la Aldea de la Arena no hay mucha vegetación y la poca que hay o es un espejismo o un genjutsu o un oasis muy lejos de acá. Al menos tienen agua, mas yo quería ver algo verde. Tampoco hay bancos donde uno se pueda sentar cómodamente o al menos eso pensé hasta que llegué a la torre del Kazekage.

Se ve que Gaara tiene esa misma afección por las plantas y que le molesta no ver algo verde alguna vez en su miserable vida. Había una pequeña banqueta en uno de los laterales de la dicha torre, casualmente podía ser contemplada a la perfección desde la ventada de la oficina del kage. Había unas pocas plantas y flores del desierto en un pequeño cantero frente a la banca.

Me encogí de hombros_. Es mejor que nada._ Me senté en ella y terminé de fumar en cigarrillo con más tranquilidad. Observé la luna, no era luna llena. Pero eso era lo que le daba la apariencia de la sonrisa del cielo. Era como si el cielo estuviera feliz, y yo, que estoy en la tierra, estuviera deprimido. Por alguna razón me siento mal y no comprendo del todo por qué.

Exhalé un poco de humo y vi como se elevaba y se desvanecía. Apenas corría una brisa que me recorría en cuerpo y se entremezclaba con la extraña depresión que me agobia. _Maldita y molesta situación._

— ¿No hace algo de frío para que estés acá? —escuché.

—Te… Temari —dijo un poco tartamudeando el joven Nara. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y la contempló.

Estaba parada detrás de él y lo observaba con cierta pesadez en los ojos. Como si estuviera muy cansado, y no es para menos.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. De a poco Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia ella. Se paró frente a la rubia y la siguió viendo, ninguno se atrevía romper el hielo. No obstante, ninguno soportaba ese silencio. El castaño terminó de consumir el tabaco, por suerte la última bocanada de humo no fue directamente a la cara de la kunoichi.

—…Gracias —pronunció ella primero.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho —el chico bajó un poco la vista, pero siguió pendiente de los movimientos de la muchacha. —Tienes frío, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Más bien le afirmó al percibir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¿Y tu no? —con su típico tono duro, le respondió ella.

Shikamaru colocó la mano en la mejilla de la muchacha, y comprobó que estaba un tanto fría. De a poco se le acercó y terminaron besándose. Temari lo empujó y se intentó marchar, mas a solo segundos de haberse separado el shinobi la volvió a empujar hacia él y la besó nuevamente.

La rubia le siguió el juego, pero después se volvió a separar del ninja. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante y lo que le siguió fue la cachetada que ningún hombre puede esquivar. Ella golpea bastante fuerte y más cuándo de esto se trata. Y eso que el Nara conoce su "punto débil", por así decirle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el muchacho mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la cual tenía la mano marcada. En su mente pensaba que era muy "curioso" que siempre terminara abofeteado por una mujer, ya sea su madre, su novia; y lo único que le faltaba era que por una chica cualquiera también.

La shinobi solo lo ignoró, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. No tenía deseos de que él tuviera un reacción así, solo quería hablar, no que le robaran un beso. Según ella, era lo peor que podría hacer y lo había dejado en claro con anterioridad. No iba a mirar hacia atrás, pero no pudo evitarlo al escuchar a su nombre ser pronunciado por el Nara.

Al darse la vuelta solo le gritó un par de cosas y trató de volver a su caminata, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no le respondía, o mejor dicho no lo podía mover. Miró el piso, su sombra proyectada por la luna había sido capturada por el jutsu de Shikamaru. Esto le cayó peor que un balde de agua fría.

— ¡Libérame! —le ordenó. A lo que recibió un negación por parte del propietario de jutsu.

—Si lo hago te irás. Solo quiero hablar —. Shikamaru dio un paso hacia delante, lo mismo hizo Temari. Él fue caminando, para poder acercarse un poco más a su "amada", puesto que sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca desaparecieron.

— ¿Sobre qué? No quiero disculpas —le advertía la rubia mientras caminaba, obligadamente, hacia el shinobi de Konoha.

—No son disculpas —se trató de defender el joven.

— ¿Entonces? —hubo un corto silencio. —Quiero saber porqué lo ocultaste, porqué no me lo dijiste, porqué lo hiciste…

—Son muchos "porqués" —le interrumpió con un tono algo vago.

— ¡Me los debes! —le gritó ella.

Seguido de ello pudo ver como la cara de Shikamaru iba cambiando. De repente se tornaba un tanto confusa y parecía que deseaba salir corriendo y dejar todo eso. Pero por alguna razón no lo hacía. El jutsu que tenía atrapada a la rubia se desvaneció, pero ella no se movió de ese lugar.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que obtenía era silencio. Estaba algo enojada, en el fondo estaba feliz de saber que Shikamaru la quería por haberle salvado la vida, pero su orgullo le impedía mostrarse completamente contenta. Siguió viéndolo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero él solo vacilaba en silencio alguna contestación que dar.

—Si no tienes nada que decir… —comenzó a pronunciar la chica.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó Shikamaru. —Lo lamento…

—Dije que no quería disculpas —le recordó.

—Lo sé. Pero lamento ser como soy. —Tenía la cabeza gacha.

—…No entiendo —le dijo un tanto atónita la kunoichi.

—Lamento ser tan vago, ser despreocupado, ser cobarde, estar lejos, no venir seguido, no ser el mejor de los ninjas, no tener grandes talentos… lamento no hacerte feliz, Temari —. A cada palabra sentía que se iba quitando algún peso de enzima, como si así pudiera quitarse lo que siente y descargar toda la rabia que lleva contenida durante tanto tiempo. —Esto suena estúpido y de telenovela, pero de verdad lo siento y lamento. Quisiera ser otro, pero estoy seguro de que hay muchos hombres mejores que yo y de seguro deben de estar en Suna.

Temari no pudo evitar largar una risita al finalizar. Por alguna razón lo que acababa de decir el Nara le daba gran risa, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste. Hacía mucho que no se reía con tanta espontaneidad. Le había dado risa y el muchacho la observaba reírse. No comprendía el motivo de su acto, no le pareció nada extraño, eso sí. Puesto que lo que acababa de expresar no lo terminaba de comprender. No sus palabras en sí, sino que él nunca pensó que las diría.

—Perdón —le dijo Temari mientras se secaba una lágrima que habría brotado de su ojo derecho.

—No hay cuidado. Yo tengo cara de payaso, doy risa…

—Es que me pareció un tanto disparatado lo que dijiste. ¿Que no me haces feliz? ¿Hombres mejores? Shikamaru estás teniendo mucho tiempo libre y tu mente se va por las ramas —volvió a carcajearse de manera un tanto burlona, esta vez. —Me enamoré de ti, y soy feliz así. Tus defectos, extrañamente, me agradan, aunque a veces son desesperantes. Pero te quiero igual y… ¡no me hagas ponerme melodramática, que no va conmigo!

—Creo que exageré un poco. Que problemático —. Terminó de decir Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba. Ella también se sonrojó, aunque, quizás menos que él.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y luego se separaron, ya que a este paso se habían quedado separados solo por centímetros. Ambos se rieron y desviaron la mirada hacia otro lado. Fue en ese momento que un viento gélido les recorrió el cuerpo. El primero en sentir un escalofrío fue Shikamaru, ya que no tenía puesto suficiente abrigo. Luego dio un estornudo, lo que llamó la atención de Temari, que redirigió la vista hacia él.

— ¿Te resfriaste? —preguntó la rubia.

—Suenas como mi mamá —le dijo él al momento en que la mirada.

— ¿Quieres…? —comenzó a decir Temari.

—Estoy malinterpretando —le dijo él al ver que no completaba la frase. Ella lo golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Venir conmigo, estúpido!

—Sigo… —comenzó a decir el Nara.

— ¡Has lo que quieras! —le gritó ella y se fue.

— ¡Espera, eso es un sí! —le gritó el castaño mientras salía corriendo detrás de la chica.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y en ella entraron dos muchachos. Ella parecía ignorar la presencia de él y él parecía muy pendiente en su entorno como para percatarse de ella. Ni una mirada cruzaron mientras ingresaban a la sala.

La chica se dirigió hacia la cocina, pensaba en prepara algo de comer, ya que el estómago le rugía como si fuera un fiera. Abrió las diversas puertas de la alacena, pero lo único que encontró fue un poco de pan, cereales y un trozo de chocolate rancio. No había comprado nada en esos últimos días y apenas comido cosas "livianas" en la torre del Kazekage. Si ella no hacía la compra semanal de víveres, nadie la hacía. Pero aunque pudieran haberla hecho, esos días habían sido de locos.

El muchacho daba vueltas por la sala y esperaba a que alguien saliera de alguna de las puertas, mas nadie salía. Vio hacia arriba por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los tres No Sabaku. No pudo distinguir ninguna figura humana y ni una sola sombra. A esas horas de la noche los hermanos de la kunoichi tendrían que estar durmiendo. O al menos eso era lo lógico y lo que él suponía.

—Temari —se decidió a llamarla. Ella asomó la cabeza por la puerta y lo vio. — ¿Y tus hermanos?

—Kankuro debió de haber comenzado con el tratamiento de las marionetas o algo así y Gaara… no tengo idea.

Shikamaru volvió a dar una vuelta con la vista por la sala. En ese instante distinguió una nota. No era extravagante, solo un simple papel sobre la mesita que había en el centro de la sala. La tomó, con cuidado por si llegara a ser importante, pero más lo hizo por su innata curiosidad. Leyó en voz baja las palabras escritas, después esbozó una sonrisa pícara y elevó la mirada para comunicar de esto a la rubia, pero no la encontró en la puerta.

Entró en la parte de la cocina de la casa, ahí vio a la muchacha inspeccionando la heladera. En esto último no había mucha cosa interesante, o algo agradablemente comestible. Solo un pedazo de carne, que habían utilizado días anteriores para hacer sándwiches, un poco de jugo de… algo, porque ni Temari lo sabía; y verduras y frutas. Éstas siempre quedaban en el refrigerador, porque a sus hermanos no les gustaban mucho las verduras y a Kankuro no le agrada nada la fruta, ella era la única que comía esas cosas.

Shikamaru se le acercó y tocó la puerta del aparato, haciendo el mismo gesto que cuándo se toca la puerta de una casa. El sonido retumbó en el interior y le hizo doler lo oídos a la chica, quién de inmediato salió del lugar y le observó. Antes de recibir cualquier maltrato físico de parte de ella, le enseñó el escrito que había hallado sobre la mesa.

Temari lo leyó, esbozó una sonrisa muy parecida a la que había puesto su "amigo" y lo miró nuevamente. Se volvió a la heladera y sacó la carne. Mientras cerraba el electrodoméstico intercambiaban miradas con el castaño, a lo que él no podía negarse. Sus ojos lo cautivaban como perla cautiva avaro.

— ¿Eso es normal? —le preguntó por fin a la rubia sin observarla. Ahora se había centrado en las imágenes que habían repartidas por el lugar.

—Últimamente… sí. Pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

—Ja. Creo que no me sorprende. Él y Matsuri estaban muy unidos —dijo mientras se acercaba a una foto de por ahí.

—Quizás demasiado —. Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que lo volvió a romper Temari —. ¿Cenaste?

—Poco.

—Solo puedo ofrecer un sándwich, ¿quieres? —le mostró el humilde plato que tenía frente a ella. Al menos tenía lo típico: carne, pan y un poco de verduras.

—No gracias. —Le contestó mientras veía como ella se iba sentando en la silla de la sala.

Pasaron, nuevamente, otros segundos de silencio. La rubia solo masticaba frecuentemente su alimento, parecía hambrienta por la forma en la que lo hacía y que, en su caso, la comida sí se acaba. Shikamaru seguía concentrado en la foto que se encontraba en la repisa, como si nunca hubiera visto algo así, la contemplaba de arriba a bajo. La tomó entre sus manos, pero ella lo interrumpió:

— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no… nada —le contestó vagamente.

—Alguna vez me dijiste: "La triple negación, es una afirmación" —. Él volteó y la observó, ella tenía una sonrisa felina en sus labios.

— ¿Son ustedes? —le mostró la foto.

—Solo yo, Kankuro, mi madre y mi padre —le contestó naturalmente Temari. —Fue antes de que Gaara naciera…

— ¿Quién es él? —había tomado otra foto en donde solo habían dos personas, un niño y un adulto. Le señaló a este último.

—Yashamaru, nuestro tío.

— ¿El que… "cuidaba" a Gaara? —interrogó vacilante.

—Después trató de matarlo. No te diré nada por preguntar —. Mordió con fuerza un pedacito del sándwich. Él se encogió de hombros.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando las dos fotos. Pudo ver como eran las sonrisas de los más pequeños de cada una de ellas. La de Gaara parecía forzada, y hacía que a cualquiera que lo viera le diera pena hacerlo. Los otros dos parecían bastante felices, de las típicas sonrisas inocentes que ponen los niños a esa edad.

—…Nunca he visto muchas fotos en tu casa —le comentó la rubia mientras veía como contemplaba las imágenes el shinobi.

—…No soy muy fotogénico y mi padre igual, y las que hay están guardadas…

—Ah —. Siguió comiendo como hacía desde hacía rato.

—… ¿A Gaara no le molesta? —preguntó haciendo alusión a tener las fotos ahí.

—No. Ya le hemos preguntado e insiste en tenerlas. Dice que no quiere olvidar —le respondió bajando la mirada.

—Lamento si te molesté. —Volvió las imágenes a su lugar, puesto que las había agarrado. —No sé porqué hago tantas preguntas complicadas.

—Tal vez te preocupa la familia —ella tenía un tono que oscilaba entre lo burlón y lo serio.

—Tal vez… Solo tal vez —le aclaró él.

Cuándo la chica hubo terminado, entre los dos levantaron las cosas y las colocaron en su lugar. Temari lavó lo poco que había ensuciado y Shikamaru aceptó hacer el trabajo hogareño que más odia: ordenar las cosas. Lo aceptó sin problema y es que se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho la muchacha anteriormente.

Quizás le molestaba más de lo que él pensaba. Tenía sus dudas sobre el funcionamiento del subconsciente, pero él creía que éste se encargaba de las cosas que a él le parecían molestas. Lo malo de este pensamiento es que lo que se piensa no es complicado, lo es y más de lo que quiere pensar. Pero la familia era algo que a cualquier persona le preocupa, puesto que la especie debe de sobrevivir y cualquiera tiene el instinto animal de dejar descendencia.

Temari hacía un tiempo que había terminado de llevar a cabo la tarea voluntariamente impuesta. Shikamaru todavía seguía colocando las pocas cosas en su lugar. La rubia se acercó a la ventana, vio el cielo despejado y la luna resplandeciendo en él. Había unas pocas nubes alrededor del satélite, pero nada que fuera de alarma. Dio un suspiro, con ese tipo de clima, el Nara podía marcharse si ese era su deseo. Lamentablemente ella no quería que eso pasara.

Aunque no hablaran mucho, ella y él se quería y profundamente. Como si las palabras no fueran necesarias, ellos solo se miraban mutuamente. Era a los ojos, y pareciera que ya se conocieran del todo. La distancia no cambiaba eso, mas pareciera que otras cosas sí. Cosas que quizás no eran importantes, pero la ausencia de todas ellas se hacía notar. Ella recuerda que cuándo ellos se veían muchas veces seguidas, las conversaciones eran fluidas, sabían de qué hablar. Cuándo dejaron de hacerlo se fueron haciendo cada vez más tediosas y difíciles de comenzar y sobre todo de terminar.

—Temari, ya terminé. —La voz de Shikmaru se acercaba a la muchacha. —Es hora de que me vaya…

—…Hay una tormenta —dijo la kunoichi sin mirarlo a los ojos. La mentira le salió del alma, su corazón no quería verlo partir y mucho menos despedirse de él. Era la última noche que ambos estarían juntos, o al menos en Suna.

El castaño se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, comprobando la mentira de la shinobi. La rubia bajó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Él muchacho la miró y, tomándola de la barbilla elevó su vista y los dos intercambiaron un vistazo. Comprendieron los deseos del otro, como había pasado siempre con sus intercambios de vistas.

Se separaron y ya sus ojos se fijaban en otras cosas de por ahí. El Nara metió su mano en el bolsillo y dio con el paquete semivacío de cigarrillos. No le quedaban muchos, pero le vinieron unos deseos increíbles de fumar un poco. No podía, estaban encerrados y la concentración de humo sería perjudicial para Temari, por más que sea él el que fumara.

—Si quieres puedes hacerlo —le dijo la muchacha. Y es que se le notaba en la cara cada vez que el llamado de la adicción se hacía presente. Su vista se tornaba perdida y se veía como tragaba saliva constantemente, éste no se daba cuenta de sus reacciones, pero el resto de personas sí.

—Ah…Gracias —le dijo a la vez que sacaba uno y lo encendía. Rápidamente comenzó a consumir el cigarrillo.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se fue deslizando por ella, por supuesto que mantenía el objeto sujeto a su mano y lo introducía en su boca constantemente. Terminó en cuclillas, fumando, y con una mirada pensativa.

Su mente divagó por los recuerdos de cuándo él era más pequeño y no comprendía qué era lo que su padre le decía cada vez que le explicaba porqué los hombres se enamoran. Los recuerdos de cuándo jugaba con Choji y se escapaba de clases con Naruto, Choji y Kiba, sus castigos siempre los fastidiaban. También recordó la primera pelea que tuvo con Temari, no sintió nada especial por ella ese día, pero después pudo sentir lo que siente ahora.

— ¿Crees que se pierda? —le interrumpió el pensamiento la voz de la kunoichi de Suna. Volteó la cabeza y la vio a su nivel, también estaba agachada.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto, pues la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

—El amor… ¿Se puede perder?

—Ah… no lo creo.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en la pregunta. Shikamaru tenía miedo de esto constantemente, pero, según sí mismo, el subconsciente era el preocupado. Temari también sentía ese temor, no es la única chica del mundo por ende él se puede enamorarse de cualquiera.

— ¿La… distancia influye? —fue la voz de Shikamaru.

—No lo sé. Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos hablando… —ella lo miró.

—…Solo ha sido… —él la miró y nuevamente se encontraron.

—Sexo —agacharon la cabeza. Lo que acababan de decir era la pura verdad. Era lo único que había pasado entre ellos. Ahora la pregunta que les rondaba por la cabeza era ¿con o sin amor?

— ¿Vienes solo por eso? —fue Temari la que habló.

—No —contestó rápido, era algo que lo tenía bien definido —. Para eso te engañaría con otra. —Sintió como metía la pata con la frase. —Lo siento.

—…Es verdad. Lo mismo haría yo. —Callaron por un momento, pero Temari decidió hacer una nueva acotación —: No ha sido como antes.

—Creo que perdimos la pasión por le camino —contestó desganado él mientras exhalaba humo por la boca.

— ¿Perdimos algo más? —Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. Mas era una negación con muchas dudas en ella. —Tengo miedo.

—Comprendo. No es solo sexo desenfrenado, no —eso último lo dijo para sí mismo, pero más bien pensaba en voz alta.

—Tienes razón… Más pasión. —Tomó la mano del joven y apagó con los dedos el cigarrillo. Éste lo soltó y cayó al suelo sin hacer el mínimo ruido.

—...Amor —le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el cuello de ella.

—...Locura —. Tocó la mejilla de él.

Ambos acercaron la cara y se besaron con amor, locura, pasión y mucho más que eso. Su saliva se mezclaba mientras sentían la lengua del otro bailar con la propia. Las manos de él recorrían el cuerpo de ella, y viceversa. Sintiendo algo más que las últimas veces. Cuándo se separaron volvieron a mirarse. Sentían la respiración agitada, mas esto nos les importaba en absoluto.

Shikamaru se paró un poco, ella hizo lo mismo. El castaño fue retrocediendo, Temari lo seguía con la mirada furtiva de un cazador, o, en este caso, cazadora. Siguieron así hasta que el chico se topó con la mesa, su novia no paró de caminar hacia él y parecía como si le tuviera miedo, pues no despegaba de su rostro la mirada de perrito asustado.

—…Comes aquí —dijo el muchacho en su defensa.

—Excusas —. Shikamaru dio media vuelta y terminó pasando lo mismo, solo que no había mesa, sino el sillón de la sala principal.

—Gaara y Kankuro…

—No importa. Solo estamos tú y yo; y ellos no llegarán hasta mañana tipo ocho o siete de la mañana —. No retrocedió ni un solo paso.

Shikamaru cayó sentado en el sillón y la observaba con un cierto brillo en los ojos, como los de quién no quiera la tortura.

— ¿Tienes miedo? Otra vez veo el cachorro —se burló ella.

De repente lo que sintió la chica fue su cuerpo cayendo al suelo y el peso de muchacho. Su respiración se agitó y la mirada cambió de rostro. Ahora parecía como si Temari fuera la asustada.

— ¿Qué dices? —le preguntó Shikamaru, más bien como una especie de burla por lo dicho con anterioridad. Segundos después se quitó el chaleco, dejando solo la camiseta.

—Nada —. Ella giró su cuerpo y con él, el de Shikamaru. Así terminaron en posiciones invertidas. Luego deslizó su mano por la el pecho de chico, hasta llegar al pantalón. Acto seguido introdujo su mano en el interior de la prenda, lo cual logró sacar un sonrojo de él. Después la retiró.

El Nara, al ver la sonrisita burlona de su "compañera", la empujó hacia arriba haciendo que ambos terminaran sentados uno frente al otro. La abrazó por la cintura y luego desató el nudo del cinturón que tenía ella. Recorrió la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a los hombros, donde estiró las mangas hacia abajo, haciendo que el atuendo cayera.

Siguiéndole el juego, Temari terminó de quitarse la prenda. Abrazó a Shikamaru, imitando el gesto que él había utilizado, deslizando su mano por el interior de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, se la quitó y la arrojó cerca de su vestido, que estaba a un costado. Con su mano recorrió cada centímetro del pecho desnudo de él, podía sentir el corazón de Shikamaru latir a mil por hora o quizás más que eso.

Más allá de lo que aparentaba, debía admitir que su vista se perdía en los pechos de ella. Como si algo lo atrajera, y es que es su mero instinto masculino y atracción por el sexo opuesto. La química entre ambos hacía que las hormonas estallaran en el interior de sus cuerpos y al castaño se le notaba más. Ella apenas podía reír un poco por la cara del Nara, como si no supiera dónde meterse o cómo enfrentar la situación. A pesar de no ser nueva para el castaño.

Nuevamente, él la empujó y terminó enzima. Le besó el cuello y siguió hasta llegar a la boca y más debajo de eso. Un leve sonrojo y cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Ella, ni lenta ni perezosa, aprovechó la distracción de su novio para poder mover sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar al final. Haciendo copia del movimiento anterior introdujo la mano en el pantalón y jaló hacia abajo lo más que pudo. Shikamaru separó la cara del cuerpo de ella y la observó. La rubia le sonrió con diversión, por lo cual le hubiera gustado haber visto su cara.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna dejó que la chica terminara, después de todo ambos iban a llegar a esa instancia tarde o temprano. Ahora solo unas mínimas prendas los separaban de la verdadera satisfacción que ambos querían desear. Para este entonces habían olvidado completamente que esa era la sala principal de los No Sabaku. Y él había perdido completamente la preocupación que tenía por los hermanos de la muchacha. Ya nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

Shikamaru colocó la mano en el centro del pecho de la chica y la deslizó hasta llegar a tocar la última prenda superior de ella. Sujetó uno de los breteles con la otra mano y lo deslizó. Lo mismo hizo con el otro. Ella tenía un leve sonrojo que logró sacarle el lado burlón al Nara. Temari lo empujó hacia arriba y se aferró al pecho del joven. El abrazo tenía como fin no solo el demostrarle afecto. Shikamaru la rodeó con sus brazos, cuándo llegó al punto donde se abrochaba la ropa, lo desabrochó.

Al momento en que se separaron el sostén cayó al suelo. La mirada de él se perdió, nuevamente culpó a las hormonas masculinas, en los pechos de ella. Temari, disfrutando de poder ver atontado a su compañero, se le acercó y lo besó fuertemente. Aprovechó para poder voltearlo y terminar de nuevo sobre él. Recorriendo el pecho de su compañero, llegando al abdomen y bajando aún más. Pero a él parecía no molestarle, al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella.

—Yo quiero —dijo Temari. Durante eso flexionaba su rodilla, colocaba su pie en el elástico de la última prenda inferior del shinobi y la empujándola hacia abajo.

—No me opongo —contestó él mientras, copiando el movimiento de ella, jalaba su última ropa hacia abajo.

El Nara la empujó y la No Sabaku terminó debajo. Agachó su cabeza y la besó tiernamente. Ella sintió una sensación no tan extraña, pero esta vez no había dolor. Puesto que esa ocasión se parecía ha la primera vez que había protagonizado la danza de la luna. La respiración agitada del muchacho le llegaba a la cara y ella apenas podía esbozar otras muecas que no fueran de placer.

Un corto recuerdo invadió la mente del muchacho. La vio de nuevo a ella gimiendo por el dolor de la primera vez. La vio de nuevo y un ligero miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Como si temiera dañarla, como si hubiera estado dormido por mucho tiempo y recién en ese instante reaccionara ante sus errores antes cometidos. Su rostro cambió y se alejó de ella.

Temari notó el cambio, y ya no sentía nada. Solo lo miró y se dio cuenta de una gotita de sudor cayendo por la mejilla del chico. El primer instinto de él fue alejarse, ella lo siguió con una mirada dubitativa. Le hubiera gustado saber en ese momento lo que pasó por la mente de su compañero, pero algo pudo intuir de eso.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó.

—Ya no —le contestó él.

—Es algo natural, no es dañino para ninguno de los dos —le explicó ella. Pero eso se le hizo un deja vu, pues lo había dicho la primera vez hacía más de un año y él le había completado la frase con un…

—Tienes razón. —En esa frase había terminado la primera vez, mas esta siguió —: pero no se trata de eso. Es molesto explicarlo.

—Pareces un tomate —se rió un poco y se le acercó —. Es dulce que te preocupes por mí. —Lo besó en la mejilla, como si fueran niños de cinco años que se agradeces por una pequeñez.

— ¿…No tienes frío? —le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí. Estamos demasiado locos —se rió ella.

Los dos se vistieron a medias y subieron por las escaleras. No iban a utilizar camas separadas a esas alturas. La de Temari no era de esas de dos plazas, pero era bastante grande cómo para que entraran los dos.

Se desvistieron nuevamente y se metieron en la cama. Las frazadas y sábanas los cubrieron hasta el cuello. Extrañamente, los dos se dieron la espalda y se trataron de dormir, siendo esto último imposible.

—Shikamaru —le llamó la rubia, a lo que él le respondió con un "¿si?". — ¿Acaso sufriste un "retroceso"? —interrogó haciendo énfasis en lo de antes, suponiendo lo que había pensado y recordando su reacción ante la primera mueca de dolor de ella.

—No lo creo. Solo recordé y pensé que si había sido lo mismo todas estas veces —. Se acurrucó un poco más en la cama.

— ¿No crees que si me hubiera dolido te habría golpeado o algo así? —lo dijo en un tono divertido.

—Lo has hecho. Te creo, problema tedioso terminado —le puso fin a la discusión.

Pasaron otros segundos en silencio. Pero esta vez fue Shikamaru el que decidió acabarlo.

—A veces te comportas como mi madre —. Era un tema completamente distinto al que habían venido tratando desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero al menos era algo fuera de lo común en ellos. Pese a que, innumerables veces, él lo había pensado y se lo había comunicado, siempre era en un tono divertido. Pero en esta ocasión lo planteó como algo más serio.

— ¡¿Por qué?

— "Shikamaru, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?"; "Shikamaru, vas a resfriarte"; "Shikamaru, apúrate"; "Shikamaru, ¿cenaste?" Eres mandona y un poco molesta a veces —fue sincero y acababa de recordar todas esas frases de sus otras citas y demás encuentros.

—…Puede que tengas razón. Pero es que… —se quedó callada, se dio vuelta y después continuó —. Como eres menor que yo y te comportas como un niño caprichoso a veces, te veo como uno y…

—Yo también te veo como una madre a veces y me olvido de que eres mi… novia —se giró y ambas miradas se encontraron. —Ciertamente, me tratas mejor que ella.

—Puede que sea sobre protectora contigo porque no puedo serlo con Gaara —llevó su mano a la mejilla del Nara y la acarició. Él agachó la cabeza, como si fuera un niño.

—Gracias —le dijo él y se arrinconó más al cuerpo de la kunoichi. No tenía doble intención el acercamiento, era como si buscara un amparo en ella, como si de verdad fuera la madre. Ella tampoco tenía doble intención, como si se tratara de un pequeño lo abrazó y así durmieron.

Al día siguiente apenas se despidieron, pues no tenían deseos de una de esas despedidas melodramáticas. Después de todo no es un "adiós", si no un "hasta luego". El recorrido de vuelta a la aldea sería el mismo y ella estaría en el mismo lugar, a menos que la mandaran a una misión. O sea, de una forma u otra se verían.

Solo un "hasta luego"… nada más…

– – –

**Nota final:** no sé si la última o penúltima escena sería considerada un lemon, mas es la primera vez que escribo uno (si la respuesta es sí) espero que les haya gustado ^^. Gracias, no… mil gracias por leerlo. Espero sus comentarios y/o críticas (espero tener más críticas que comentarios).


	10. Epílogo

"Epílogo"

— ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! —le grité con toda la rabia que pude a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a mí.

— ¡Solo completa el maldito informe y deja de quejarte! —me contestó la rubia utilizando mi tono anterior.

Gruñí para mis adentros y me retiré de la oficina de la Hokage. Ahora debía de rehacer, otra vez, el informe sobre la endemoniada misión de hace una semana. _¿Cree que soy adivino? _¿Cómo se supone que debo saber si incluir o no las descripciones de las mejoras del equipo? No tenía ni idea de que, para poder reportar acciones ninjas ilegales en las afueras de Konohagakure, debía de tomarme tantas molestias.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en la Aldea de la Arena, al menos ahí no tenía que preocuparme por este tipo de cosas. Y es que el informe de esa misión lo llevó a cabo Gai, yo solo lo "asesoré". Pero extraño un poco a Temari y estar con el miedo a sus hermanos. _Bueno… lo último no tanto, pero al menos tenía algo que me mantenía preocupado todo el día, que molesto._

Mientras salía de la torre pude escuchar las voces familiares del equipo siete. O sea, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, puesto que Sai y Yamato regresaron a su ocupación anterior. Ellos habían tenido una misión que les había tomado bastante tiempo realizar. Una persecución de ninjas fugitivos. En realidad, ellos se habían escapado de nuestros ambus y formaban parte de la banda que me hizo tener que dedicarme a los reportes de la misión. No les hablé, parecían ocupados y no quería molestarlos.

Salí del lugar y recorrí los primeros metros del camino. Fue en ese momento que escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Me giré y di con Naruto.

—Hola —lo saludé. No tengo ganas ahora de escuchar sus molestos relatos.

—Hola Shikamaru —me saludó con su típico tono alegre. — ¿Cómo has estado?

Lo contemplé por unos segundos. _¿Cómo cree que he estado?_ Como siempre y no necesita preguntar.

—Bien. ¿Fue difícil localizar a los ninjas? —fingí interés y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe.

—No, dattebayo. Pero pasamos por Sunagakure —me comunicó.

—Que bien —le contesté con desinterés. No me interesa saber que saludó a Gaara, que Temari me manda saludos o cosas parecidas. Ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar relatos molestos.

—Tengo algo importante que decirte —comenzó a decir y logró captar mi atención.

— ¡Naruto Uzumaki! —era la voz de Sakura que corría hacia nosotros —. ¡Más te vale no haberle dicho nada! Tienes que ser delicado y tú no lo eres.

Me quedé confundido en medio de los dos ninjas. Ahora si que no comprendo esto, pero sea lo que sea, debe de ser algo complicado. Después de todo siempre se trata de complicaciones.

Vi como Naruto trataba de explicarle los breves segundos, si es que alcanzaban a ser un minuto, de la charla que había tenido conmigo. Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza, como hace casi siempre. Solo di un suspiro y me decidí a seguir mi curso. Como si no tuviera ya cosas en las que pensar, no puedo preocuparme por esto.

De inmediato la figura de Naruto y Sakura se interpuso en mí andar. Los dos movían las manos en señal de que no me fuera. Arqueé una ceja y me paré, _más les vale que no se tarden demasiado con esto. _

—Toma esto con calma, ¿bien? —comenzó la muchacha, yo asentí con la cabeza —. No explotes, aunque sé que no es muy "de ti" hacer eso. —Volví a asentir —. Se que lo peor es enterarse por terceros pero…

— ¡Sakura no tengo todo el día! —la apuré. Ella inspiró fuerte, pero no me dijo nada importante, solo se quedó callada de repente. Que complicado que lo hace —. Como sea, avísame cuándo puedas decírmelo —pasé por la derecha de los dos. Si no me lo dice rápido, no es mi problema.

— ¡Shikamaru, serás padre, dattebayo! —detuve mi andar en seco.

— ¡Naruto, te dije que fueras suave! —creo que ella lo volvió a golpear. — ¡¿Shikamaru? —ambos corrieron hacia donde me encontraba. Yo no hice ningún movimiento, recién comienzo a procesar lo que me dijeron.

—Pa… padre… Yo… Ella… —pude decir con la poca cordura que tenía.

—Temari ya tiene cinco meses, fue en la última misión que tuviste —me comenzó a explicar la chica de cabello rosa.

—Gaara y Kankuro lo tomaron bien… creo, pero no te preocupes. —No escuché mucho de lo que me dijo luego, todavía seguía divagando por mi mente y atónito —. ¿Shikamaru? Tierra llamando —vi su mano pasar una y otra vez frente a mi cara.

Creo que comencé a tener un tic en el ojo, lo siguiente que sentí era como caía sentado en el suelo. No miraba nada en especial, solo pensaba en la última noticia. Si ellos lo sabían, si lo sabía Kakashi, se tendría que enterar Tsunade, si ellos se enteran muy pronto se propagará por la aldea, y llegará por consecuencia los oídos de mi familia. Sus deseos se cumplieron, y eso que yo mismo aseguré que no les daría un nieto tan rápido.

—Muy bien… mejor te digo ahora —la chica se arrodilló a mi lado.

— ¿Qué más? —le pregunté mientras la observaba fijamente.

—Ella tiene… gemelos.

— ¡Dos por unos! ¡Tendrás descendencia! —Naruto me golpeó en la espalda. Mi cuerpo fue al frente y luego cayó al suelo. Terminé tirado en el piso, mirando las nubes.

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves? —me preguntó la kunoichi mientras me mostraba dos dedos de sus manos. Como estúpido y en estado de shock, le contesté:

—Gemelos.

—Estás peor de lo que pensé —me dijo ella. _Que aliciente que me dan._ _Con amigos como esos, quién quiere enemigos. _

Pasada una semana Tsunade nos autorizó a salir de la aldea y viajar a Suna. No podemos quedar mal con ellos ahora que tenemos un pacto más directo. Nos autorizó, porque no pienso enfrentar solo a los hermanos de la chica, Choji e Ino fueron conmigo.

Al menos ellos me dieron su mayor apoyo durante los tres días de viaje. Aunque el Uzumaki dijo que ellos lo habían tomado bien, tengo miedo de verlos a la cara. No quiero hacerlo.

Cuándo divisamos las puertas de Suna un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Ahora ya me dio pánico, me retumbaron en la cabeza las frases de advertencias de los dos. "Si Temari tiene un hijo no deseado… perderás toda oportunidad de volver a ser padre", puedo sentir el dolor, porque no será con anestesia.

Vi la figura de Kankuro, _¿él es el que siempre custodia? _Retrocedí un par de pasos, pero mis compañeros me detuvieron. Me tomaron cada uno por un brazo y los miré suplicando compasión.

—No seas cobarde —comenzó a retrucarme Ino.

—Sí. Debes enfrentarlos —sentenció Choji.

— ¿Otro día? —pregunté. Me fulminaron con la mirada —. ¡No quiero morir!

—No exageres —reconocí la voz y no era ni Choji ni Ino. De una u otra manera no me había percatado de que mis "amables" compañeros me habían arrastrado hacia la puerta y me encontraba frente a Kankuro.

—Kankuro-san —balbuceé.

—Creaste vida y me regalaste un sobrino o mejor dicho dos —nos indicó que los siguiéramos. Nos adentramos en la aldea.

Caminamos por las calles, al menos los dos shinobis de Konoha ya no me sujetaban. Y es que la cara de Kankuro me había tranquilizado, en cierto sentido. Parecía no muy preocupado, pero tampoco parecía alegre; estaba neutral. Me pregunto si Gaara estará igual.

El jounin abrió las puertas de la torre del Kazekage, detrás de ella pude ver al mismo Kazekage. Creo que mi cara se desfiguró, no literalmente. Otra vez me dieron ganas de salir corriendo del lugar, pero los dos ninjas de Konoha se colocaron detrás de mí por si acaso. Por un lado gracias. La mirada de Gaara no era muy distinta a la de su hermano, por suerte. Pero me intimidaban y ahora me siento como si estuviera solo en una guerra. _Que molesto._

—Hola Shikamaru —sentí una mano en le hombro, Temari. Los cinco meses de embarazo que tenía se le notaban y me hacía acordar a Kurenai durante sus cinco meses. Otra cosa que noté fue que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si ella está feliz yo… digo, nosotros estamos felices —fueron las palabras de Gaara.

Observé a los dos hermanos, por muy extraño que parezca, ambos sonreían. Me alegra que lo hayan aceptado. Creo que mi vista cambió, al menos ya no estoy tan preocupado. _Que alivio. _

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Fue uno de esos besos sin mucha pasión y con dulzura, pero es que ella tampoco deseaba algo más. Luego me abrazó.

— ¿Estás feliz? —me preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

— ¿Cómo no estarlo? —Me abrazó de nuevo —. Gemelos… y eso que eres un vago.

Los hermanos de ella se me acercaron, vi como aumentaba la guardia de los de mi equipo. Tragué saliva, sabía que vendría una peor parte y que no todo sería bueno y tierno. A mi derecha estaba Gaara y al otro lado Kankuro. Temari solo sonrió.

—En nueve meses… —comenzó Kankuro.

—…cuándo nazcan los niños… —continuó Gaara.

—…veremos como te va —terminó la frase Temari.

Ya sé lo que me espera, pero al menos ahora me quedaré en la aldea de Sunagakure hasta el parto. No voy a dejarla sola en este tiempo, eso no es lo que hacen los padres.

Pasados los nueves meses, el gran día llegó y tuve la suerte, y mala suerte, de presenciar el parto y quedar semi-traumado con ello. Pasaron unas horas y recién ahí me dejaron entrar a la sala, puesto que los tíos de los niños habían estado ese tiempo con ella.

—Se llamarán Nara No Sabaku, espero —comentó Gaara al salir de la habitación.

—Es una obviedad —respondí.

Entré en la habitación y vi a la kunoichi sosteniendo al par de niños en sus brazos. Elevó la mirada y me hizo señas de que fuera hacia ella.

—Niños, su padre, Shikamaru. Shikamaru, tu hijo y tu hija —señaló a cada uno.

Me arrodillé y los observé. Se veían pequeños y frágiles, y eran mis hijos. Mi papá me había dicho que era una sensación extraña y ahora la entiendo. Es una mezcla entre euforia, alegría, angustia, molestia; ésta última la agregué yo.

—Espero no hayas salido vago como tu padre —dijo en chiste ella al pequeño.

—Mientras ella no haya salido explosiva y mandona como su madre, estaremos bien —dije como un contraataque. Nos miramos y nos reíamos.

Con los defectos y las virtudes que tengan cada uno, los amo a los dos. Son mis niños, ellos serán mi descendencia. Además, con los padres que tienen no hay duda de que serán inteligentes. Quizás uno quiera ser marionetista, o se dedique a la "manipulación" de sombras, o de viento, o arena, tal vez les guste el shogi, o las estrategias. Pero es demasiado pronto para decidir el futuro de los niños. Solo tengo ilusiones de cosas, en este mundo siempre veremos ilusiones dibujadas.

Vivimos en un mundo de ilusiones, Sakkaku no sekai. Hagámoslas realidad…

– – –

**Nota final:** segunda razón por la que el fanfic se llama "Sakkaku no sekai". En la última oración está textualmente ^^. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, es el primero que termino, por cierto. Un millón de gracias por leerlo y comentarlo. Es una "hasta que nos leamos, nuevamente".


End file.
